Where Do I Begin
by kathey'ssis
Summary: Johnny has a favor to ask of his Captain and Hanks first responce is to reply that he should have made sure he was sitting down first. Just what is the favor and what will it involve and how long?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the station 51 characters. But I sure enjoy inviting them out to play. I promise to send them home in time for supper unless they get a call that is.**

**Where do I Begin**

Hank sat on his favorite lawn chair in the shade of his freshly trimmed tree in his back yard. He was hot and sweaty and felt he had more than earned the tall glass of fresh lemonade his was sipping on. This was the last day of four days off and after spending the first two days playing games with his children he set to work getting the yard in order before he was to report on shift in the morning. It was early in the afternoon and Hank was debating on whether or not to take a quick nap before his children were to return home from School.

That's when his wife stepped out the back door, "Hank, phone, it's one of your men."

As Hank peeled himself out of his lawn chair he just knew he was going to hear some story about how one of his men weren't going to be able to make it to work in the morning and although as of yet he didn't know who, he was very suspicious that the man on the phone was John Gage.

"Hello," Hank picked up the phone.

"A Cap, this is John, I need a big favor." Hank smiled to himself his hunch had been right.

"Hi John, what kind of a favor?"

"I need to come up with a couple of witnesses' kind 'a quick and Roy's not due back in town till late this evening." John's voice was quick and panicked gaining Hank's complete attention.

"John, what you got going on there pal?"

"Cap, I'm a, I'm Getting Married and I need to have a couple of witnesses. Do you think your wife would come with you?" John rattled off his desperate sounding plea.

Hank was stunned to silence. Was this a joke? Not likely coming from John, unless it was directed at Chet.

"Cap? Cap, are you still there?" John called into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah pall, you know you should have made sure I was sitting down first. Did you say that you're getting married?"

"Yeah Cap, in three hours. Can you and your wife be witnesses?" John continued his repeated plea.

"Where are you at? There's no chance we can get across state lines in that length of time."

"NO, no we're at the court house down town," John corrected his Captain.

Hank took in and blew out a deep breath, "What's the big rush here pal? Is she nine months pregnant and going into labor or something?"

"No Cap, It's nothing like that, it's, it's, well, it's really complicated. Look I'm running out of time, can you help me out?"

"Hold on there a minute Pal, let me talk to my wife." Hank held the phone to his stomach and blew out another long deep breath, some days he was sure his men were going to turn him gray before his time.

Together he and his wife agreed that if John Gage wanted to get married they had no right to stand in his way. After telling John they would be there Hank hurried into the shower while he wife made arrangements for their children to be looked after while they were gone.

00000

While Hank was driving to the court house his thoughts drifted back to the last shift he had worked and remembered John had gotten a phone call the evening before they were off for four days. He returned from the dorm where he went for privacy clapping his hands together excitedly with the biggest smile on his face declaring that he was going to have a wonderful time off.

Hank and Emily walked into the court house hand in hand. Hank was anxiously trying to hurry his wife along as she was trying to slow him down just a little.

After asking at the information desk they were directed to a second floor court room where Hank could see Johnny pacing back and forth in the hallway as soon as he got off of the elevator.

Hank managed to walk up behind him unnoticed without trying and when he clapped his hand on John's shoulder John jumped.

"Hey Cap thanks for coming." John panted as he took hold of his captain's hand and shook it before running his hand through his hair. "I didn't expect you for another hour or so."

"Well I got to thinking that maybe we could get the crew together." Hank proposed, "This is a big day in your life I thought you might want to have your friends around for the occasion."

John was nervously shaking his head at Hank's suggestion, "No, no I don't think I could stand to have Chet around right now and it wouldn't be fair to Roy."

"Then why don't you just wait a day or two till Roy's back. I'm sure he'd like to see you take the plunge," Hank questioned still. Why on earth was his youngest paramedic in such a hurry to make a move that would affect the rest of his life.

"We can't wait, we have to do this today or we'll have to go through these last three days all over again." John's answer was more confusing than helpful but Hank wasn't sure he could expect much more from him at the moment.

John was dressed in a suit with his tie draped around his neck but untied and his top button undone. He was clearly nervous as Hank watched him run his hands through his hair and judging by how messed up it was it was clear he had been doing that a lot. John's frequent glances at the door to the women's room were Hank's only real clue.

"Do you need me to send my wife in there to check on someone?" Hank probed.

"NO, it's okay, she's not in there alone." Johnny stammered then began to pace once again.

"I have a delivery here for A Mister John Gage," a young man with a box of flowers announced as he stood in the middle of the hall watching to see who responded to the name he had called.

While Johnny was paying for the flowers the bathroom door opened and Hank was shocked to see Dr. Early stepping out of the women's bathroom followed closely by Dr. Bracket and another man carrying a doctor's bag. Dr. Bracket held the door open and soon appeared a young woman with dark straight hair that hung below her shoulders, she was working to button up her blouse as she walked but Hank still got a glimpse of an EKG electrode attached to her upper chest. Somehow without being told he knew this was the bride to be. She was dressed in a white silk blouse and a white skirt, she was very shapely, but that was something Hank would expect from his girl chasing paramedic. Hank was surprised by the scar on her cheek that ran past her mouth to her chin and when she turned to say something to Dixie McCall who was holding her up and helping her move forward, Hank saw a bigger scar down the side of her face that extended down her neck before turning along her shoulder and disappearing under her blouse.

There was clearly more to what was going on than Hank knew and he was beginning to feel rather uneasy about what he didn't know.

Once they had left the bathroom Dr. Brackett took hold of the woman's other arm and stepped forward allowing the bathroom door to close behind him. By the time they were in the middle of the hall John was pushing Dr. Bracket out of the way as he reached around behind the girl and with his hand on her waist pulled her close to his side and guided her the rest of the way to a bench against the wall where he carefully helped her to sit down.

Hank followed the crowd hoping for an introduction and after John had asked if she was okay she pointed out the new people in the crowd.

"Are these two your witnesses?" she asked nodding her head in the direction of Hank and his wife.

"Elise, I'd like you to meet my Captain and his wife." John pointed to Hank. "This is Captain Henry, we call him Hank, Stanley and his Wife Emily. Cap this is Elise Holbrook, soon to be Gage."

"Captain Stanley, Mrs. Stanley," Elise greeted, "It's nice to meet you, thank you for dropping everything to be here for John."

"Our pleasure," Emily quickly responded but Hank had some reservations.

"So you must be John's captain," Elise commented and Hank could tell that she was looking him over and watching his expressions closely.

"That I am, at least when he's on duty," Hank responded watching her just as closely as she was watching him.

"Well I have a mission for you, if you're willing to accept it." Elise replied and noticed the surprised look on Hank's face.

"What would that be?"

"Take this guy here," she playfully punched John in the shoulder, "Over there and try to talk him out of this."

Stunned by the request she had just made of him Hank took a moment to respond. "You do know don't you that if you don't want to marry him all you have to do is say no?" Hank responded finally.

"True," Elise replied, "The thing is though that I have everything to gain by this union, John here has everything to lose."

"That's not true," John spoke up quickly until Elise place her hand over his lips.

"This is a big move," She started to talk, "You owe it to yourself to talk it over with someone you trust first, and if this man is half the Captain you tell me he is, he knows you better than you know yourself. Go tell him the whole story and if he can't talk you out of this, then I know you're ready for what lay ahead. But right now I'm not so sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Begin 2

Elise's fingers moved from covering John's lips to the side of his face. John reached up and took hold of the hand at the side of his face. As Elise stroked John's cheek with her thumb she motioned toward Captain Stanley with her eyes and John let out a sigh and reluctantly nod his head.

"I will be back, that I promise you, we have a date for the rest of our lives." John said before he pushed himself to a full stand and turned to face his Captain.

Hank responded by placing his hand on John's upper arm and guiding him to a quiet out cove several feet down the hall.

As John paced back and forth, in a six foot area, looking at his watch and running his hand through his hair, Hank sat down on the bench and took up a relaxed position with his feet stretched out in front of him and in the way of John's pacing.

When John nearly tripped over Hank's feet He stopped and turned his attention to his Captain. Hank didn't have to say anything John knew he was waiting for him to talk.

"I'm not sure where to begin Cap," John explained his loss of words.

With his arms folded across his chest, Hank threw his man a bone. "Why don't you start with how you met the young lady down the hall?"

"Yeah, yeah, that would be a great place to start." John acknowledged then took a seat next to his captain. "We met at one of those emergency workers conventions, Umm, a little over four years ago, in Reno." John looked strait a head and Hank could see his mind going back in time as his face softened and his nerves melted away. "She looked so lost and confused of course I had to offer to take her to the banquet that they had. She said that the convention was a waste of her time because none of it would work for her. Then she explained that she was an ER nurse in Montana and they were the only ER for miles around. She was tired of people dying on the way to her hospital because of the time it took them to get there and the poor of lack of treatment they got before they arrived but there weren't enough of those calls to ever justify training anyone to be a paramedic.

I knew the area she was working in and I understood like few others ever could, the reservation I grew up on was within her coverage area, we talked through the night. She told me that she was thinking of starting to roll with the ambulance and I told her about how we had to have a nurse with us when we first started. Then I told her about what happened to Dixie at that one car wreck we rolled on."

John leaned back on the bench and looked at his Captain, "That's when she asked me what she needed to learn to be able to do the job right."

"Through the years we've kept in touch, I helped her and a few of the firemen from her area get some training on auto extrication through the fire academy. Then I joined her and a couple of people from her area for some mountain climbing training. Every piece of equipment she bought for the fire department or their Ambulance or rescue van she called and talked to me about it first. I think I've been able to steer them toward the equipment that would give them the most use for the money they had to spend. I told them the prices were way too high and to keep shopping several times. Every so often I'd get a letter detailing a bad run she'd had and they all ended with, 'What should I have done differently?"

"I even called her one night when I was having trouble after a bad run. It was about 2 in the morning and I had woken up from a nightmare for the third time that night. I didn't want to call you or Roy because it was so late."

Cap moved to speak but John stopped him before he could make a sound with a raised hand. "I know you've always told us we can talk to you any time but I was still hesitant, Elise had sent me a couple of letters saying that she was having trouble sleeping because she had worked nights for so long she didn't know how to sleep at night so I called her instead. We talked for a good three hours; it wasn't one of my smaller phone bills. She really helped me; she had me breathing in a paper bag for a few minutes and talked me through all of my feelings. I knew she really understood what I was going through she even took into play the pain meds I was taking at the time."

John looked at his captain and Hank could see the appreciation in his eyes, "She called me every day for the next week to make sure I was all right, she even called me three times at the station because I was out on runs the first two times, she really wanted to talk to me in person and make sure I was alright."

By now Hank was feeling some relief that John had known her for more than the four days he had been off shift and it was obvious by the look in his eyes as he talked about her that he really cared for her. If she was from Montana it was very likely that she wasn't getting married to avoid deportation. And if she truly had gone on several runs with her ambulance crew then she understood the work that John did and the risks involved in it. But there had to be more to this story or why would she have asked him to try and talk John out of the wedding that was only forty minutes away and why was it scheduled in such short order? For that reason he remained silent and listened to what else his youngest paramedic would offer toward an explanation.

When John remained quiet a bit too long for Hank's comfort, "So what's taken you two so long to get together?"

"She always had an emergency medical program back in Montana that wouldn't survive without her and yet there was not enough work for someone like me. I had my place here in LA and responsibilities." Johnny explained, "It was hard to see her go every time she left but it was just the way it needed to be."

"So what's changed?" Hank prodded the time was running out for him to give any persuasion before his paramedic took the plunge and there were still a few answers he was looking for.

John glanced at his captain then rested his chin back into his fists and looked forward, "About six months ago I got a letter from her, it was in her hand writing but it was shaky and weak for her. It was just a short sentence, 'how do you know when you're done?" "I figured that something bad had happened to her and she needed to talk to someone. She doesn't have a partner or a Captain to talk to like I do. I didn't know what to write as a reply so I called her. I tried to get in touch with her for a couple of weeks calling different times of the day, even in the middle of the night but I never got an answer. After a couple of weeks I asked the directory service to connect me with the hospital where she worked. I called a couple of times and spoke to the Emergency department there and then the Doctor in charge came on the phone and told me that Elise no longer worked in their facility. I didn't know what else to try; I sent her a letter to tell her to call me and promised I would do everything I could to help her. Then the only thing I could do was to wait for her to contact me."

John leaned back and looked at his captain again. "Last shift she called me, it was our first contact since that letter, she said she didn't have time to talk but that she was coming to LA for a while and she needed to be introduced to an ER Doctor to help her make some connections. I insisted she let me pick her up at the airport and take her to the hospital to make the introductions."

"She was the last passenger off the plane and had stewardesses steadying her as she walked; As soon as I laid eyes on her I could tell something was seriously wrong."

John let out a deep breath as he mentally went back three days. It felt like it was a lot longer ago than that.

He had been standing near the boarding tunnel excited to see her again and anxious to learn what had happened six months ago. He watched as the passengers exited the tunnel and looked closely at every woman that walked by, even though he hadn't seen Elise in over a year he was sure none of them were her. When no one exited for a few minutes John went over to the stewardess checking boarding passes and asked if Elise was on that flight and with a quick check she confirmed that she was on board. John walked back over to the boarding tunnel and that's when he saw two stewardesses walking slowly with a woman between them. She was pale and unsteady on her feet but there was no doubt in his mind it was Elise.

John hurried to her and placed steadying hands on her waist as she threw her arms around his neck and hung on tight as she whispered in his ear. "Please, get me out of here quick."

John could still feel the trembling in her arms as he slipped his arm around her to hold her up and move away from the boarding tunnel.

"We have a motorized Cart on the way to help you to baggage claims," one of the stewardesses commented and soon they saw one of the electric golf cart type vehicles speeding in their direction. Since there was only two suit cases and they matched the carryon that Elise held as tightly as she could they were quickly loaded and driven to Johnny's Rover. While John helped Elise into the passenger seat the man from the airport loaded the luggage in the back seat and with a tip placed in his hand he was on his way while John took Elise's head in his hands and looked her over.

"Look Elise I can tell by your pupils that you've taken something, now tell me what and how much." John was demanding and caring at the same time.

Elise reached up and took hold of John's hand at the side of her face and sighed, "Not taken, Given… not really sure what but I think it must be phenobarb, Too much phenobarb, slows my heart, , still doesn't stop seizures, , heart skips sometimes, , Need new doctor."

Despite the enlarged pupils her eyes were pleading for help. John left the hand Elise was holding at the side of her face but reached with the other one to check a pulse. It was slow and irregular she did indeed need help. "I'm going to call for an ambulance."

"NO, NO please no," Elise pleaded.

"All right but I'm taking you straight to the hospital and introduce you to the doctor just like I said I would."

There was a faint smile on her face as she gave a relieved sigh, "ETA?"

"I know a few short cuts," John gave a quick crooked smile; "I'll have you there in about fifteen minutes." John then placed his hand under Elise's knees and physically turned her in the passenger seat and buckled her in before running around to the driver's side and drove off.

John kept talking to Elise as he drove encouraging her to stay with him and reaching over to check her pulse whenever he could free a hand, she tried to follow his commands and kept her eyes on him as he drove. When he looked her way she did her best to smile. Most of all John saw hope in her eyes and that was enough to keep him going. Just as John came around the corner of Rampart he glanced at Elise and noticed that her eyes were closed.

"Elise," John gave her hand a squeeze, "Come on we're there now, stay with me." "Elise!"

Without stopping his car John reached up and checked the carotid pulse, still slow and irregular. He gave Elise's shoulder a gentle shake, no response. He drove straight to the emergency entrance.

Scooping Elise in his arms he carried her trough the doors and soon grabbed the interest of Dr. Bracket and Nurse McCall as a gurney was moved in his direction.

"What have you got Johnny?" Bracket called out as he checked her pulse.

"I'm not sure Doc it might be an overdose or a Cardiac or both." Johnny called as he lowered his charge on the gurney that was provided for him. Once she was laying flat her head rolled to the side and it was the first time Johnny had seen the scar on the side of her face. The one around her mouth he knew came from a falling tin roof while she was helping extricate an assault victim but he had no idea how she had gotten the other one.

"Is Room 1 clear Dix," Dr. Bracket called out as he moved the gurney toward the door, Dix didn't say no and moved ahead to open the door for them and they moved inside, Johnny helped them slide the patient onto the treatment table and stepped back.

"What can you tell me Johnny?"

"Pulse is slow and irregular, pupils dilated, some confusion. She said she didn't take anything that it was given to her and she didn't know what for sure or how much but thought it might be phenobarb. She also said that it was too much that her heart skips sometimes and that the meds don't control the seizures. She said she wanted a new doctor."

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yeah Doc. But I haven't seen her in over a year or heard from her in six months. I really don't know much, I just picked her up at the airport twenty minutes ago and she didn't look good so I brought her here. She had asked me to introduce her to a good ER Doc, so he could help her make some connections."

"Anything else?" Bracket inquired and all Johnny could do was shake his head.

John was put to work hooking up an ECG and checking vitals while Dixie started the IV. After a couple of cardiac meds were injected in the port Elise started to come around.

"Elise? Elise, can you hear me," Dr. Brackett called as he leaned over his patient.

She fought to open her eyes and when she saw the doctor's face she pulled away, "who, who are you, where am I?"

"It's okay Elise," Johnny rushed in taking a hold of her hand with one of his and placing the other on her shoulder to hold her down. "I'm right here, you're going to be alright, you're at Rampart General Hospital and this is Dr. Bracket the Doctor I was going to introduce you to."

Elise turned her fuzzy attention to John and waited for him to come into focus, "He good?" she asked holding tight to John's hand holding hers.

"He's the best," Johnny smiled as he moved his hand from her shoulder to brush the hair at the side of her face.

Still holding John's hand tightly Elise turned to Dr. Bracket, "Please, help me, don't just let me die, do what you can." She was pleading and pulling on the cuff of Dr. Brackett's lab coat as she talked. "Please don't just let me die."

Taking Elise's other hand in comfort Dr. Brackett again leaned over his patient, "We're going to do everything possible for you but I need to know everything you can tell me about your medical condition."

Taking a hold of the doctor's lab coat Elise talked in short abbreviated sentences. "There was an accident, rescue man's helmet imbedded in my chest, damaged heart, section of my helmet imbedded in skull, still there, possible aneurism, frequent seizures, family decided surgery too risky, want to keep me drugged and in nursing home till I die, please help."

Dr. Bracket stood up and grimaced, he still didn't know what all he was dealing with but he did disagree with the treatment plan and felt for his patient.

Elise turned to John and letting go of his hand reached up and placed her hand on his chest, "Medical records in carryon."

John looked up and met Dr. Brackett's gaze, "They're in my car I'll have them here in less than 30 seconds."

As he raced out of the room Brackett started barking out orders. "Dix I'll need a complete drug screen and cardiac enzymes, let's get her a room in ICU and have Joe come in here will you."

"Right away doctor."

00000

"Any way Cap," John looked at his watch as he continued his narration, "While the doctors were looking over the records and test results they had me stay with her and she told me the whole story of how she was inside a car off a cliff, extricating a victim when the knots one of the firemen tied let go, speculation is that the firemen didn't tie it right, and the car with she and the guy helping her and the patient rolled the rest of the way down the canyon wall. The rescue worker broke his neck and was killed instantly so was the victim but somehow she survived it all but not unscathed. Brackett, Early and a couple of other doctors their working with think they can help her but Brackett had to call her doctor in Montana to get some more information, and he told her family where she ran away to. A bunch of them flew out here and demanded she was unfit to make medical decisions for herself and wanted to take her back home."

John stood up and started tying his tie as he wrapped his story up. "Brackett got us together with his father who's a lawyer and we've spent the last three days going from doctor to doctor getting three of them to say she's sane enough to make her own decisions and once we're married I will have automatic power of attorney and can see to it that she gets the medical treatment she needs and wants so she can live as close to a normal life as possible."

"Okay," Hank responded thinking fast to organize the questions he still had left. "What you've told me doesn't explain why you have to get married right now. Why can't you wait till Roy gets back? I'm sure he'd want to be here."

John let out a sigh, he had rushed through the story so fast he had left out a lot of details including the one his Captain was asking for.

"Well a," John stammered with his hands on his hips. "She's not always clear headed, when her heart rate slows down or skips she gets kinda confused and for a while after she's has a seizure she can't be held responsible for what choices she makes. But right now today we have three doctors who have declared her fully competent to make the choices she made in a hearing earlier today as well as her decision to marry me this afternoon. So as long as we get married now there are no grounds for her family to contest her desire to seek treatment or our marriage in a court of law."

Now Hank understood the rush, as he thought about what he'd been told he knew there was no talking his man out of the move he was planning to make nor did he intend to try. Still he knew John was going to need the moral support of everyone on the shift to help him through the months ahead and when all was said and done there could easily be a divorce but he really hoped his young paramedic wouldn't be a widower before their first anniversary.

"John there's one thing-"

"Yes Cap I'm sure I want to do this, I've let her go too many times in the past and the reason I did doesn't exist anymore. I want to marry her and I would have done it before if I could have."

"BUT John-"

"No Cap I'm going to do this. If you don't want to be my witnesses' then fine but there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'll just go grab two people off the street if I have to," John started pulling his suit coat on.

"Don't you think a Winsor or at least a half Winsor would be a better knot for a neck tie instead of a bowline?"


	3. Chapter 3

Begin 3

John looked at his captain as if he didn't understand what he said while his mind processed what he heard, then his eyes flew open wide and he looked down at his chest. He had indeed tied a bowline knot. As his face turned red he worked to untie his knot.

Cap smiled and loosened his own tie pulling it off of his head, and then dropped it over John's head just as he got his knot untied. Hank pulled the untied tie from around John's neck and draped it over his shoulder as he tightened up his tie around John's neck and straightened his caller. "So you have a bunch of in-laws that aren't happy about this wedding?" Hank made small talk as he worked to tidy up the groom in front of him.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. They made such a fuss in the hearing earlier this morning that the judge ordered them removed from the court room. They've also been ordered to stay away from Elise until the wedding and the judge hasn't decided yet if he's going to let them in at all. But if he does I'd appreciate it if you hold me back. I really don't want to spend my wedding night in jail for punching out one of my brother-in-laws."

"I'll do my best," Hank offered as he pulled a comb from his pocket and handed it to John before pointing to his hair. "So tell me, what are Elise's chances of coming through all the surgeries she has ahead of her?"

John remained silent as he straightened up his hair using his reflection in the window, Cap let him stay silent as he used his reflection in the window to tie John's tie around his own neck and straighten it up.

When John was done he handed the comb back to Cap and began to formulate his answer. "First they have to get her heart rhythm stabilized. They're planning to use a new type of pace maker that in addition of setting a normal rhythm administers an electrical jolt when the heart gets too slow. It's still in the experimental stage but they're optimistic. Then they want to wait for at least six weeks and try some other anti-seizure medications before they go after the helmet chunk in her skull, right now the chances of the brain surgery success depend on the success of the heart surgery." "They're optimistic they can get the foreign material out alright but not so much about getting her completely seizure free, they'll just have to see what they find when they get in there."

"Well," Hank spoke as he dusted off John's suit and straitened the lapels, "Even if she has a seizure once in a while she still has a lot of life a head of her. Are you going to be alright with that?"

John paused and turned hurt filled eyes to his captain, then his look softened, "Yeah Cap, I can handle it. A few seizures couldn't make me care for her any less, I'll need to take the days off that she's in surgery but we're getting everything else set up so that I shouldn't miss any work. We're both planning on me being on duty tomorrow."

"So you're not planning any kind of a honeymoon?"

"No, we um, we can't really go anywhere, we'll probably spend our wedding night in one of the family housing units at the hospital tonight where they can keep her on a heart monitor. Then Elise will undergo the pacemaker implant once I'm off shift day after tomorrow."

"Not the most romantic of wedding nights."

"I guess not," John admitted but he wasn't about to admit that he was scared to have a physical relationship with Elise, If he got her heart racing that wouldn't be good just yet. Still making sure the marriage was consummated to prevent his in-laws from trying to break them up later was ever present on his mind.

"All I ask is that you keep me informed of everything that happens from here on out, don't you ever forget, my door is always open." Hank placed his hands on his paramedic's shoulders, "Congratulations John, and thanks for letting me be part of this big day."

The two men walked back to the girls shoulder to shoulder, both with their hands in their pants pockets as Hank bumped into John getting one of his classic crooked grins before they arrived.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I couldn't talk him out of anything, I'm afraid it's up to you or you're going to be stuck with this tall lanky force of nature." Hank broke the silence around the bench where Elise was resting on several folded up jackets.

Elise looked at John with a tender smile as tears filled her eyes, "I can think of a lot worse things in life, I just hope I can make him happy."

John squatted down next to her and tenderly brushed his fingers down the side of her face, "You always have."

The doors to the court room were opened and the signal given to enter, John helped Elise to sit up and then slowly pulled her to her feet before reaching over to the box that had been set aside an hour ago. "These are for you," John offered as he handed Elise two dozen roses, with yellow and pink mixed together in each rose.

"You remembered," Elise exclaimed, "Peace roses are my favorite."

"Yep for the peace I feel in marrying you and having you at my side from now on, forever and always." John smiled as he placed his arm around Elise and pulled her close to him.

One of the roses had a broken stem just a few inches from the flower, Dixie knew just exactly what to do with it and broke it the rest of the way off before slipping what was left of the stem in the lapel button hole on John's suit jacket.

"Thank you," Elise said to Dixie with another warm smile and the gathered group began to enter the court room.

The Lawyer Mr. Brackett moved ahead of the couple and quickly set his briefcase on the defendants table and opened it up. Dixie also moved ahead of the couple and turned to walk backwards as she started snapping pictures. Emily Stanley was at her side doing the same as Hank took up a position on the other side of Elise from John and a step back. Ready to grab either one he thought might need grabbing. The three doctors were also close at hand replacing their suit coats and straitening their ties as they walked. There was no music, no little girls tossing flower peddles and no archway decorated with flowers.

The Bailiff informed them that the judge would be a few moments and invited them all to have a seat. John helped his bride in to a chair and then claimed the one next to her with her hand in his as she gave the flowers in her arms a sniff of appreciation and enjoyment as she squoose John's hand and rubbed his thumb with hers.

After about five minutes the doors to the court room opened again and in walked three more uniformed bailiffs followed by a small crowd of nearly a dozen people, who quickly gathered on the other side of the court room with glares at the happy couple and everyone with them.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that these were the unhappy in-laws and Hank could see the hairs on the back of John's neck standing up as he reached forward and placed a calming hand on his crewmember's shoulder.

As soon as the newcomers were settled in their chairs the lead bailiff called for everyone to rise as the judge came through a back door.

John and Elise were motioned forward as the Judge asked if there was anyone they wanted to stand with them. Elise looked to Dixie and John made eye contact with his Captain, the two people stepped up to the side of the person who had given them a beckoning eye.

Mr. John Roderick Gage, do you take this woman, Miss Elise Rose Holbrook to be your lawfully wedded wife willingly and without coercion of any kind?"

"I do your Honor," John answered quickly.

According to the papers in front of me you have signed a prenuptial agreement declaring that if you two are to file for divorce you have no claim to the savings, investments or real estate holdings that currently belong to Miss Holbrook. Do you understand that you have signed those rights away?

"Yes your Honor."

"I also see that in the case of her death prior to yours that her holdings are to be divided up among several charities with the exception of a burial plan that you will be in charge of. Do you understand your rights and responsibilities concerning this matter?"

"Yes your Honor."

Hank noticed the calmness of John's mannerism as he answered the judge, it was clear to him that none of this was news to him he was well informed.

"Miss Elise Rose Holbrook do you take this man, John Roderick Gage to be your lawfully wedded husband, willingly and without coercion of any kind?"

Elise took one last questioning look at John, then licked her lips and turned her gaze to the judge, "I do your honor."

According to the papers in front of me you are to rely on funds from an Injury settlement and a disability insurance claim to pay for the medical treatment and monitoring that you require and that John Roderick Gage is not to be held financially responsible for your medical bills. Is that correct?"

"Yes your honor."

"You also have signed a medical power of Attorney over to Mr. John Roderick Gage, allowing him to make any and all decisions on your medical treatment should you be in any way unable. Is that correct?"

"Yes your honor."

"Do you realize that Mr. Gage will have similar rights as your lawfully wedded husband and that this form was not necessary?"

"I do your honor, but I wanted to be extra sure that those rights are not taken from John, I trust him to make whatever decision is best for me and in accordance with my wishes, we have talked at length about this and he shares my feelings on the quality of life as opposed to the length of life. He is also very knowledgeable in medical matters and will be able to understand whatever the Doctors tell him."

"From the statements made in the earlier hearing your medical conditions are potentially life threatening and you have left a living will stating that you do not want to be on prolonged life support. According to the medical information that was shared in this morning's hearing a certain amount of Life support will be required to get you through some of the treatments ahead of you. Do you understand that with these papers you've signed and this union, that Mr. John Roderick Gage may have the final determination to remove you from life support?"

"I do your honor, and I trust him to make the choice I would if I were able to."

"Do you John Roderick Gage accept these responsibilities?"

"I do your honor," John again spoke without hesitation but this time Hank could hear the catch in his voice and knew this was not what he wanted to be reminded of during his wedding. He couldn't blame him either.

"Is there anyone here who can show just cause why this couple should not be united in matrimony?"

That did it, the flood gates were opened as everyone on the in-law side started to speak at once.

John pulled Elise close in a protective hold and Hank without a second thought took hold of John's upper arm and swung around in front of him putting his arm out and in the area of Elise's shoulder to offer any protection to her that he felt was needed. The Bailiffs all quickly moved to the other side of the court room as the judge began pounding his gavel on the desk.

"Order, Order, I will have silence or every one of you will be removed and held in contempt of court," The judge hollered. The threat worked and the room returned to a resemblance of order.

"Since I did not hear anything that was not dealt with in the earlier hearing and since there is a medical power of Attorney that is in place and binding regardless of whether this marriage is confirmed, I rule that all objections are over ruled. By the power awarded me by the state of California I pronounce this couple John Roderick Gage and Elise Rose Holbrook husband and wife and that status will be reflected on the records of this court on this day." "Mr. Gage you have my permission to kiss your wife."

Hank watched and Dixie and Emily started snapping pictures as John timidly gave Elise a peck on the lips and then carefully moved in for a slow and passionate embrace. Standing at his Paramedic's side Hank noticed his fingers on Elise's wrist and knew he was carefully monitoring his bride's heart rate and how his actions were affecting it. It was going to be an interesting wedding night Hank had no doubt and Hank felt for his man.


	4. Chapter 4

Begin 4

With the marriage formally pronounced Hank, Emily, Dixie and the three doctors were called forward to sign the documents. Hank thought it looked lopsided with only two signatures for John and four for Elise but he was sure it had something to do with the legal stuff that had taken place prior to the wedding and hoped in the days ahead John would let him in a little more and give him more details about what all he'd gotten himself into.

While Johnny and Elise waited for some of the official documents to be copied and properly notarized, Hank and his wife stepped out in to the hall. While they loitered around they overheard the grumbling of the even less happy In-laws and it was clear that they intended to follow John and Elise and attempt to talk some sense into Elise.

"Do you know where John is parked?" Hank asked Dixie hoping she did.

"Yes, he's parked in the parking structure right next to the second floor just in case we needed to hurry Elise to the hospital." Dixie informed the fire Captain. "He's parked in the handicap parking right next to the door; He has a handicap parking permit now for Elise."

"Will you wait here till they come out and tell John I'll meet him at his car?" Hank asked waiting only until Dixie gave a nod to the affirmative before he took his wife by the hand and hurried out of the building.

When John and Elise were led to John's Rover by a bailiff who wanted to keep the couple from being cornered by the unhappy crowd, they found Hank's wife's car parked behind the Rover with Hank Stanley leaning on the hood of his car.

The two men made quick work of moving the luggage in John's Rover over to the trunk of Emily Stanley's car and John was directed to a seldom used parking exit while Hank drove the Rover out the regular exit. Sure enough he soon had a couple of car's following him. Hank drove around for as long as he thought it would take John to get to Rampart then after several turns and attempts to lose them Hank decided to stop and get some Chinese take out to take back to his family for dinner.

As Hank helped his wife out of the Rover he was able to hear some rather vulgar cussing but when he returned after getting dinner the two cars that had been following him were gone.

00000

At Rampart General, Elise was fitted with a portable heart monitor that was equipped with an alarm if Elise's heart rhythm left the programmed parameters. The newlyweds were then told that they would be given their privacy unless there was an alarm or if they summoned help by pulling the call cord.

As they were led down the hall to their room for the night John nervously fiddled with his wife's fingers as the door was opened for them they caught Dixie at work making the bed up and throwing in some nice little extras to help make their wedding night more romantic. She had called in every favor she could to get the couple into the best room for a wedding night, the only one that had a double bed instead of a bunch of bunk beds. The flowers that were taken from Elise when she entered the hospital were now in a vase and prominently placed on a bedside table. Instead of starched white sheets there were red satin ones and extra pillows around. It wasn't a fancy motel room but it looked a lot better than the hospital room that it really was.

John dutifully swept his bride off her feet and carried her across the threshold before they were given a quick tour of their room and shown where the oxygen accessories were stored as well as where the call cord was if they needed help. There was also a little cup with a sedative in it if they felt Elise needed it before they um, yeah.

The first order of business was to settle Elise in for a nap, it had been a long stressful day and she really needed some rest. After she was tucked in to bed John lay down next to her on top of the covers. She reached out and took his hand and then succumbed to the exhaustion she had been fighting for hours.

John lay there watching her for the next three hours. Her sleep was fitful but from what he had learned in the last four days it was no wonder. Not only had she had to escape from a nursing facility in a drugged state she had to make the choice to separate herself from her family. It was more than the issues of the medical treatment, it was her sister's troubled marriage, her other sister's broken heart, the brother-in-law's sneaky attempts to develop land she had set aside for a wild life sanctuary, and Johnny was sure there was a whole lot more. Add to that the emergency response program that she alone had spearheaded and pushed every step of the way now had no leader. But Johnny knew she understood that that part of her life was over for her. It was time for someone else to step up to the plate and if they didn't things would go right back right where they were before she jumped in with both feet.

John understood her anguish but just like Elise he knew that work was beyond her abilities now, it was someone else's turn, just as some day he would have to turn his helmet and squad over to another.

They had been told that dinner would be delivered at 6 o'clock, and at precisely 6 p.m. there was a knock at the door.

As Elise worked on waking up John opened the door and to his surprise both Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early pushed a rolling cart through the door loaded with an exquisite meal. Both doctors were dressed in tuxedos and carried on a perfect waiter like conversation as John was presented a bottle of non alcoholic champagne, Alcohol and Elise's meds would not mix, it would later be learned that the two doctors ordered take out from four of their favorite restaurants to put together a meal fit for a wedding night that included a wedding cake just big enough for two complete with the bride and groom figures on the top.

When the doctors made a speedy exit, John propped Elise up with pillows before carrying the tray over to the bed where the two of them fed each other until neither of them could eat another bite. They never made it to the cake but when the cart was moved to the hall John attached a note to have the cake frozen for their first wedding anniversary. Dixie was more than happy to comply.

After dinner the two watched a movie on TV then John slipped out of his clothes. Elise chose not to be sedated for her wedding night and John, though frightened, chose to honor her wishes. Gently and slowly John proceeded and yes Elise's heart raced but she pleaded for him not to stop. When John was spent the two held each other until Elise drifted off to sleep. John just held her close in relief that no harm had been done and basked in the joy and happiness that he felt holding his wife close as they melted together.

In the wee hours of the morning John was abruptly awaken by an elbow to the face followed by an alarm; Elise had gone into a seizure. It was all he could do to get out of bed and pull a robe over his naked body before the medical team crashed through the door to handle the medical emergency.

00000

When Roy wandered into the station the next morning he was whistling a happy tune. He had been surprised to see Johnny's Rover in the parking lot; he usually slid in to work just in time for roll call or even late after a four day break because he always seemed to get in late on his last night of the break. He found Marco and Chet talking about their days off in the locker room and added a few comments about his trip to the national redwood forest with his kids.

When Roy was dressed he wandered into the kitchen with a book in search of his partner and an explanation as to why he was so early. When Johnny couldn't be found in the kitchen Roy made a quick search of the dorm only to find it in need of clean sheets, but no Johnny.

On his way back to the kitchen Roy noticed the door to the captain's office closed, unusually, so he figured John was in there and continued on to the kitchen and a fresh cup of coffee wondering what John was talking to the captain about.

00000

Hank had been preparing for this morning's roll call, out of his usual he and the previous captain were talking over a particularly bad run and they had chosen to do so behind closed doors. When he stepped out into the bay with his clip board in hand Hank was very aware that he somehow had to make sure they were all sitting down before he turned some time over to Johnny to make his announcement.

When the Crew responded to his shout of "Roll Call," Hank was surprised to see McGuire standing in the line up next to Roy.

"Did John call in sick?" Cap asked feeling the man had every right to do so but if he did what was Hank going to do with the news that he knew about.

"Not exactly sir, He called and said that he was signing a bunch of legal documents and it was taking longer than he had expected, he said that he'd be here in about half an hour and I agreed to cover for him until he arrived. That was about 15, 20 minutes ago."

'More legal documents,' Hank thought silently to himself, 'just what has Johnny gotten himself into?'

But his thoughts were interrupted by the questions from the other crew members.

"But his Rover is in the lot," Roy.

"What kind of legal documents could Johnny possibly be signing?" Marco.

"The reason he's late is because he had to have someone read them to him," Chet.

"Did he say what kind of Legal documents?" Mike.

"Alright then, thank you for helping out, maybe Johnny'll be here before we're finished with roll call and he can answer all those questions himself," Cap.

Roll call proceeded as usual when assignments were being handed out they heard the back door open and close and Johnny came jogging into the bay already in uniform and ready to go. "Sorry I'm late Cap but I had an appointment this morning and things took longer than planned."

"That's alright McGuire explained," Hank responded but he was taking a good look at the black eye his newly arrived paramedic was sporting and the rest of the crew was moving in for closer looks and an explanation."

"What happened to you?" Roy was first to speak as he took a hold of Johnny's chin and turned his head to better display the black eye.

"I know," Chet chimed in, "He got in a fight with his girl friend over the break and the reason he's late this morning is because he had to sign a restraining order."

"No a shiner that big had to be caused by her other boyfriend," Mike expressed his opinion. Blessedly the tones sounded right then calling the squad out to an unknown type rescue on a boat in the harbor in place of the squad for 110.

"Saved by the bell," Johnny sighed and slipped into the squad as Roy ran around and climbed behind the wheel.

"Are you alright Junior?" Roy asked as he waited for the call slip to be handed over.

"It's just a black eye Roy, stop being such a mother hen."

When they arrived on the scene they found two people, a man and a woman, had had a little too much to drink before going below deck and managed to fall down the stairs and land in an injured heap at the bottom. Neither of them was seriously injured but they both had broken bones and possible spinal injuries. It took an extra long time to untangle and splint the bodies in such close quarters but it was also difficult to get them on back boards and back up the stairs. What would have taken them twenty minutes under normal circumstances now took them over an hour.

00000

Meanwhile back at the station the crew received a surprise visit from Nurse McCall and a very attractive guest. As the men eagerly gathered to guide their guests to the kitchen for coffee when they met up with Captain Stanley.

Hank instantly recognized Elise and though she looked more rested than she had the day before she also appeared to be under the influence of more medications.

"Well, Hello there is there something I can do for you?" Hank asked with his usual smile.

"Captain Stanley Sir, I was hoping I could have a privet word with you," Elise requested very respectfully.

"Of course Elise," Hank responded and notice everyone of his men turning to him in surprise that he knew her name, "But you don't need to be so formal, you're part of our extended family now, you can either call me Cap like the rest of this bunch or you have permission to call me Hank."

"Thank you Cap," Elise did a little almost curtsy this time."

Cap smiled and held his hand out toward his office as Elise started in that direction Dixie began to follow.

"A, Dix you can go ahead and enjoy a cup of coffee, I'm sure that Cap here can holler if he needs your help."

Dixie took her cue and followed the rest of the men into the kitchen and appreciatively accepted her cup of coffee.

"So Dix, who's your friend?" Chet started milking for information.

"Sorry Guys she's not available," Dixie played along but was determined not to give them any information.

"That figures, someone with that figure is sure to get scooped up early in life." Marco leaned forward showing his disappointment. "So what's she talking to Cap about?"

"That's not one of the things I'm authorized to discus," Dixie responded with a huge smile that just tormented the men all that much more.

"Maybe I better go see what I can find out." Chet replied with a cheesy grin as he quietly stepped toward the bay and the captain's office.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Mike took hold of Chet's arm and stopped him. "She did say she wanted a private word with the captain. It's none of our business."


	5. Chapter 5

Begin 5

Captain Stanley closed the door to his office and Elise quickly lowered into the chair Hank had directed her to.

"Thank you for your time," Elise got right down to business. "I need to know if you have a personal file on John or if it's kept at headquarters."

"There is a file for John in both places they have pretty much the same information but there are some differences. I can't let you look at John's file that is confidential information."

"No, NO, I don't need to see it, I only need to know that there is one," Elise clarified quickly, "I need to give you some documents to keep in there. Notarized copies of everything we took care of yesterday. I have a brother-in-law that makes a practice of making declarations after closing time on Fridays so that no one can prove otherwise until opening time on Monday, He managed to get me locked away and sedated that way, once before. By keeping a notarized copy of these documents where John can get at it at any time of day or any day of the week John will be protected from anything he might try."

Hank accepted the thickly stuffed envelope from Elise and sighed. "Is your brother-in-law the one who gave John that wonderful shiner he's sporting?"

Elise instantly looked ashamed and turned her gaze to the floor around her feet. "No, I did that. I had a seizure during the night and I guess I clobbered him good with my elbow."

Hank understood this girl's shame and anguish, He had to admit to wondering what her feelings were for John but he was pretty sure that John would do anything for her. "It was beyond your control," Hank tried to console his guest, "I can tell you that John has survived his fare share of black eyes, some a whole lot worse than the one he has now."

Elise chewed on her lips for a moment then raised her head one again to look Hank in the eyes. "There's more, I want to add this letter also, it's from me. I care for him more than I ever admitted and if anything happens to me in the next few months I want him to have something to let him know how much I appreciate everything he's ever done for me."

Hank reluctantly took the sealed envelope from Elise's out stretched hand. "Let's hope he doesn't need to see this for a long, long time."

"Me too, I want to write something better than what's in here but this is the best I've been able to do so far." Elise responded. "If something happens, to, me, I mean if things go south during the surgeries, I, I know that John really cares and that it will be hard for him. You'll be there won't you? And his friends, to help him get through things?"

As Hank's eyes moistened he coughed to gain control of his voice, "Elise, I don't know what your team back in Montana was like but here we're like a tight knit family. Each one of the Men that work under me, are like brothers and our families come together as one big family. Through thick and thin we'll be there for John and for you, to help you recover from all that lay ahead. You can count on us."

Then Hank added an afterthought, "Of course I'm not sure what kind of a reception you're going to get when the guys first find out. I suspect their going to think this is some kind of a joke, at least for the first few minutes."

"You mean John hasn't told anybody yet?"

"Trust me," Hank held up his hands, "He never had the chance before he got called out."

"John did explain why we did this on such short notice didn't he?" Elise questioned.

"Yes he did, but I still think his crewmates and many of his other friends are going to take a while to get used to the idea."

Elise shared a smile with Hank but her eyes were still full and moist. "There's one more thing, this envelope is for me. It's a letter to myself. There's no guarantee what I'm going to be like when the doctors get through cleaning out all the spare parts in this noggin of mine. I could wake up and be just like I am now, or I could have a major change of personality, or loose of memory, be a glorified house plant or any number of other combinations. This letter is to remind me that if I make him unhappy I promised to set him free. He deserves that and so much more. Will you please hang on to this and if I don't come out of surgery as the person he married or you can ever tell I'm making him unhappy please make sure I read this."

Hank wasn't sure he wanted to accept this envelope and hesitated to take it as Elise held it toward him. What she was asking of him was a heavy responsibility one he needed a moment to think through before his accepted. "May I have the right to speak with your doctors first to better understand your condition and chances of recovery?"

"That's fair," Elise agreed and borrowed a pen from the captain's desk to write permission on the outside of the envelope and sign it. She then offered it back to him.

Reluctantly Hank took the corner of the envelope and tapped it on the desk before taking in and blowing out a deep breath. "I'll hold this and do as you ask as long as I am John's captain. But if he gets promoted or either of us gets transferred you will need to find someone else to be in charge of it. Understood?"

"Understood," Elise responded. She was sure Hank had no idea how much it meant to her that he would be willing to do this for her and John.

00000

Roy sent John in with the patients in the ambulance and followed along behind, when the patients were unloaded John was able to give Dr. Morton and Dr. Abrams a report on the patients and was not required to go into either of the treatment rooms. By the time the doors were closed to the rooms Roy was at his partner's side and when Dr. Early was seen at the nursing station adding a few notes to a chart Roy approached him.

"Hey Doc, do you by any chance got a minute, Johnny here seems to have gotten some kind of an injury to his eye."

"Roy, it's already been looked at, by a doctor, it's just a black eye now leave it alone." Johnny put his foot down.

"I heard about that, have you kept ice on it?" Dr. Early tried to placate both medics.

"Ever since it happened Doc, I just threw the bag of cool water in the garbage behind the station when I got to work.

"Well it sure is a looker, imagine what it would look like if you hadn't have ice packed it." Dr Early leaned on his elbow against the counter and gave Johnny a look that contained both a smile and a frown. "If it's hurting you, you can take some aspirin."

"It's not hurting me nearly as much as it's hurting my partner," Johnny jabbed, "And by the way thanks a lot for what you and Dr. Brackett did last night, we really appreciated it."

"You're welcome Johnny, it was our pleasure," Joe responded before responding to a call for help in one of the treatment rooms.

"Can we go back to the station now or do you need to get a second opinion?" Johnny jabbed at his partner. He had something to tell him and he wanted to do it before they got back to the station, but he needed to get the black eye out of the conversation because he didn't want to give him all of the news in one sitting. He wanted to feed it to his partner a little bit at a time and give him a chance to chew on each bite.

"Are you going to tell me how you got your black eye?" Roy challenged.

"It's not like I've had a chance," Johnny responded in exasperation, "Look Roy it's nothing sinister I was just with someone who had a seizure and I caught an elbow in the face that's all. Now will you drop it?" John turned and headed for the squad while Roy placed his hands on his hips and watched for a while before trying to catch up to him.

When Roy exited the emergency room entrance he found Johnny leaning on the back of the squad and let him have it with both barrels.

"Now wait a minute here partner I want some answers, who were you with and why did they have a seizure? What were you thanking Dr. Early for, just what did him and Dr. Brackett do last night? And what did you do over the break that made it necessary to sign legal documents? And while we're at it why was your Rover at the station a full hour before you were?"

"Any more questions?" Johnny asked while shaking his head and smirking.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure I'll think of a few as the day rolls on. Just what kind of trouble have you gotten into that you needed legal help?"

Johnny held his arm across the back of the squad and hung his head for a moment then turned his head sideways to look at Roy. "Who says I'm in trouble?"

"Are you denying it?"

Johnny thought for a moment with his head looking down then turned back to Roy, "Yeah, I think I will."

"John n ny,"

"Look Roy in order to answer your questions you have to understand some things. If you'll let me drive I'll tell you about it on the way back to the station."

"That's a new approach to get me to let you drive?" Roy was stunned. He stood and looked at Johnny for a minute then threw his hands against the air at his side. "Nothing doing, you probably have a concussion with that black eye and besides you'll tell me anyway." Roy then climbed behind the steering wheel and Johnny took his usual place in the passenger seat and got comfortable. Roy started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"GO on Johnny you know you want to tell me." Roy pestered as he drove.

"Yeah, I do, but Cap will have my hide if I tell you while you're driving." Johnny answered as he started chewing on his fingernails.

"Cap Knows?" Roy turned a shocked glance at his partner before turning back to the road. "This is serious isn't it?"

"Yes, Cap knows and you could certainly say so on the serious thing."

Once they were through the light Roy pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. "What is going on here?"

"You ready to let me drive?" Johnny turned a serious look at his partner.

Roy opened his door and got out and walked around the hood of the squad as Johnny slid over behind the steering wheel and started adjusting the mirrors for his height. As soon as Roy was in the passenger seat Johnny started up the engine and drove off.

"Johnny tell me, does this have anything to do with the person you were going to meet at the airport when you left last shift?"

"Yes,"

"Is that person a girl?"

"Yes,"

"Is she pregnant?"

"NO"

Roy looked out his window to think of the next question. "Oh no, was she pregnant, was that what Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett helped you with? Did your friend have an abortion?"

"No, No and no."

"Are you leaving 51?"

"That's not in my plans at the moment, no."

They were coming near to the station now and Roy was really confused. "Look John you said you'd tell me if I let you drive now spill it."

"I'm going to tell you, it was your idea to play twenty questions." Johnny gave his friend a smile then quickly turned back to the road.

"Okay tell me already."

"Yesterday I made the biggest move in my whole life, Roy, I, I got married yesterday."

"You what?"

Johnny let the silence linger as Roy sat in the passenger seat staring at him. They reached the station and Johnny pressed the button to open the bay door before turning and backing the squad into the bay. Then he turned the engine off and turned to face Roy. "I got married yesterday."

"Johnny this is some kind of a joke?"

At that moment Johnny caught some movement out of his peripheral vision and turned to see Elise stepping out of the captain's office.

John flew out of the squad and didn't even shut the door as he hurried up to Elise's side and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, for me," Elise answered, "I'm just crossing all our I's and dotting all our t's to make sure that cute butt of yours is covered."

John pulled his wife into a hug and sighed in relief. "You worry too much."

"Na, I don't think so." Elise responded then pushed away, "Dix and I stopped by the jewelers on our way here." Elise said as she reached into her pants pocket, pulled out a jeweler's box and opened it up.

Roy got out of the squad and walked like a zombie over near his partner and the girl he was currently exchanging rings with as Captain Stanley looked on.

Hank noticed the color leaving Roy's face and stepped around the couple to take a hold of his arm, "John I cannot stress enough the need to make sure people are sitting down before you tell them your news."

"He was sitting down when I told him," Johnny defended himself, "He just didn't believe me then." As Roy started to get some color back in his face John stepped to the side of Elise and placed his arm around her waist. "Roy this is my Wife, Elise Gage, Elise this is my Partner Roy DeSoto."

"It's true, you really did—" Roy's mouth was open and his eyes as round as, well something big.

"I don't think I got around to telling you two congratulations yesterday John and Elise," Hank tried to fill an awkward moment with a quick hand shake. "I know the rest of the guys are going to be just as excited for you two as Roy is here so what do ya, say we go introduce Elise to everyone before we get another run."

With that Hank kept his hold on Roy's arm and led him into the kitchen and to the nearest chair, closing the squad door as he went, while Johnny gave Elise a quick kiss and made sure she was ready before he followed along still holding Elise tight to his side as he walked.

Every person in the room turned to look at Johnny when he came in with his arm around Elise. The girl Dixie had informed them was not available. Cap and Dixie seemed to be enjoying themselves, while Johnny and Elise looked nervous, the rest of the group was just plain stunned and confused.

"A Guys," Cap started things off, "John here has something to tell us."

John looked at Elise with a warm and tender sigh, "Well guy's I'd like you to meet my wife as of yesterday, Elise Holbrook Gage." Everyone in the room jumped as the coffee mug that was in Mike's hand hit the floor and shattered but no one took their eyes off John and Elise.

"Come on there Johnny boy, you don't expect us to believe that line," Chet taunted as he got up from his chair at the table and carried his coffee cup around the corner when John held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers to show off his wedding ring. Chet's coffee cup also shattered when it hit the floor. Cap hurried over and placed his hand on Marco's shoulder before he got up and did the same. They really didn't have enough coffee mugs to begin with.

The room was silent since no one knew just what to say. Elise had an idea to break the tension, she turned and placed both of her hands on the sides of John's face and lifted up on her toes to give John a passionate kiss on the lips.

Chet fell into a nearby chair and Mike kept his hand on the refrigerator as he walked to the closest chair for him.

Dixie was watching Elise closely and noticed when she leaned into Johnny with the look of someone who was about to faint. "Uh hum," Dixie cleared her throat as John took a tighter hold on Elise's shoulders to hold her up. "I can tell you fellows have a lot of talking to do but Elise and I have a schedule to keep." Dixie followed through by getting to her feet and picking up her purse.

"I'll walk you two out," Johnny volunteered and Hank was quick to notice him holding up his wife. As Johnny and the two women slipped out the side door Hank waited for the rest of his crew to breathe again.

"Okay guys, I think we best work together to get this mess cleaned up." Hank clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Cap," Mike began to share an observation, "You're the only one who wasn't totally surprised by Johnny's news."

"Um, yeah, that, well it just so happens that when John couldn't get Roy at home yesterday he asked my wife and I to serve as his witnesses."

"It was sure nice of him to invite the rest of us," Marco showed his resentment.

"Yeah, why did he have to get married so quick, he could have waited for me and my wife to get back," Roy joined in on the resentment wagon. "JoAnne and the kids would have loved to see Johnny get married."

"Alright guys don't go there," Cap tried to order his men as he held his hands out to his side as if he was a baseball umpire calling the runner safe. "It's kinda complicated but there were some very good reasons why John did things the way he did. It's probably going to take the rest of the shift to tell you all the details let's not go and get angry with him before you find out all the facts."

00000

John helped Elise into the passenger seat of Dixie's car and the two of them came together both checking her pulse, after a couple of minutes Elise let out a sigh and looked around growing concerned.

"Did I have a seizure?"

"No, nothing that serious," Johnny responded as he stroked the hair on the side of Elise's face.

"Your heart was skipping again," Dixie spoke the truth, "You kinda phased out on us." Dixie doubled checked Elise's pulse before suggesting. "I think we better get you over to the hospital and get that checked out. They may want to admit you to the hospital tonight to keep you stable before your procedure tomorrow."

"John won't have to leave work to sign the admitting papers will he? Can't he just sign them when he's at the hospital after a run?"

John gave Dixie a concerned look this was why Elise needed someone to hold her medical Power of Attorney because the last person she would worry about when her heart rhythm was off was herself.

"Sure, I'm sure we can work it out that way," Dixie gave John a wink. "She's in sinus rhythm now so I think she'll be okay until we get to the hospital."

John shut the door and stepped back to watch as Dixie drove away. He had no reason to believe anything would go differently than Dixie had said but it was actually relieved to think that Elise would be admitted and therefore completely monitored before the pacemaker implant tomorrow morning.

John walked back into the station and helped to hold the dust pan so Chet could sweep the broken coffee mugs into it. "So tell me Gage is she pregnant. Is that why you had to marry her so fast?"

Johnny kept his silence as he walked his dust pan over to the garbage and dumped the broken mugs in. "Thank you Chet for waiting till Elise left before making that humiliating accusation, and no she's not pregnant."

There was more heavy silence as everyone was waiting for someone else to break the silence. In the end it wasn't a person but the tones calling them into action that rang through the station.

Station 51 respond to a traffic accident with injuries, the address was given and six firemen looked at each other. "That's only two blocks from here." Hank spoke the words. "Alright men let's get going."

It took them just under a minute to reach the accident scene and Hank was quick to see the gas leaks and the sparks coming from under one of the hoods. Of the four cars that had come together in an intersection. One car was driven by a teenage driver who had been arguing with her mother as she came up to a red light. She failed to stop before hitting the next car in line and pushing it into the delivery van ahead of them. The van was pushed into the intersection and hit by an oncoming car that was caught off guard.

"I need two, two inch and a halves hosing down these gas leaks, John, Roy you're on your own for a while.

Roy and John split up and started doing triage and John was quick to notice that the middle car of the rear end trio was Dixie's car and she and Elise were still inside.

While Roy worked on the delivery van and the car that crashed into it Johnny grabbed a pry bar and fought to get the door of Dixie's car open where his wife lay limply in the passenger seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Begin 6

As John looked through the shattered window he could see that Dixie had her fingers on Elise's carotid artery and that she was unable to turn because she was trapped against the seat by the steering wheel in her lap.

"Did she hit her head Dix?" John asked as he dug the claws of the crow par into the seam of the door.

"No but she slammed into the shoulder strap across her chest, her heart rate is really erratic right now," Dixie reported breathlessly.

"I need the scope and the defibrillator over here fast!" Johnny called out as he used every ounce of adrenalin he had to pull against the pry bar and then rip the door open.

Mike didn't even look at what Johnny was doing or where he was, when he heard the call for the scope and defibrillator he turned away from his gages and to the squad to grab the requested items. He then jogged them in the directions the call came from glancing at his gages as he passed by to make sure they were stable.

When Mike reached Johnny's side Johnny was just heaving the passenger door of the middle car out of his way when he heard, "Johnny! I just lost her pulse," coming from the driver of the car.

Johnny turned around to take the equipment from Mike's hands and Mike could see that Johnny's patient was also the person they had just been introduced to as his wife.

Mike watched for just a moment as Johnny quickly cut through the seat belt then ripped his wife's blouse open before grabbing for the paddles of the defibrillator. Mike watched him as he jelled the paddles and with the tube of jell still in his teeth placed the paddles and instinctly called "Clear" before pressing the buttons sending a jolt of electricity causing his wife's body to arch.

Mike didn't wait around to see the results of Johnny's actions, Cap needed to be told, and fast.

Mike ran as fast as he could in the direction of the captain, when he passed by the engine the gages were the farthest thing from his mind.

"Cap!" Mike called as he reached out and took a hold of his captain's shoulder. "Gage has a full arrest over there, it's his new wife."

Hank's eyes flew open wide as he turned toward John's partner. "DeSoto, can you break free?"

"No, Cap I have a lacerated artery here," Was Roy's response.

Hank slapped Mike's coat in the area of his stomach and ordered, "Go help Roy," before taking off on a run toward Gage. When he arrived he found John moving his wife out of the car and laying her out on the ground. Being the good captain that he was he had to question such actions without the proper spinal precautions.

As John positioned the Oxygen Mask on his wife's face Cap inquired. "Do you need any help here Johnny?"

"Yeah, we're going to need jaws to get Dix out, I haven't gotten to those two over there, but the way their crying and yelling at each other their clearly not the priority here. What's the ETA on the ambulance?"

"I'll find out," Hank replied as he pulled the handy talkie to his mouth while he watched John pick up the Bio-phone. "LA, this is station 51, we've got our hands full here dispatch a second engine and a squad to our location for manpower and can you tell me the ETA of the first ambulance to our location?"

"Station 51 10-4 on the additional Squad and Engine crew, stand by for ETA." Hank took over holding the oxygen mask on Elise's face as he waited for the information he had requested.

As Hank took in the victim he also took in his youngest paramedic. John's face was pale and ashen and his fingers at times hesitant. This was the last patient John should be working on at this moment but he had no choice there was no one else. Hank was relieved when Brackett's voice came over the bio-phone.

"Doc, we're at an auto accident with four cars involved. Elise was in the middle of a three car rear end sandwich; she was thrown against the shoulder restraint belt on impact and went into an erratic heart rate that progressed into V-fib. Counter shocked once and now have a palpable pulse but rate is still irregular sending you a strip now."

Hank watched as Johnny pulled a cord from the scope and after unplugging some wires from a box attached to Elise's waist plugged them into the cord and then into the Bio-phone.

"51, did you use manual chest compressions?" Brackett inquired.

"That's negative Rampart just the defibrillator."

"Good work Johnny. Start an IV with saline and piggy back an isoproterenol drip. Do you have an ambulance on scene yet?"

'Maybe John wasn't the last person who should work on this patient,' Hank began to think.

"Negative Rampart but we can hear sirens in the back ground that could be our ambulance it's too soon to know for sure."

"Transport as soon as possible and monitor vitals every five minutes and keep an eye on that ECG, Call in if it makes any changes at all."

John stopped his preparations to start an IV just long enough to acknowledge the order in a robotic manner then went to work.

Hank didn't know what he was seeing on the scopes screen but he knew it wasn't good. His mind flashed to his office and the envelopes in his top drawer waiting to be placed in John's file. "Please don't make me open Elise's letter today," Hank pleaded silently as he watched his friend and paramedic establish an IV with his usual proficiency and then administer the drugs that had been ordered.

The Siren coming around the corner drew Hank's attention away from the patient for just a minute. "Engine 86, come in and relieve my men on the hose have one of your men assist DeSoto in the lead car and get his patient ready to go in the first ambulance. Lopez and Kelly as soon as you're relieved get the jaws and start extrication of the driver in the middle car."

Hank stood high to see what the next siren belonged to and saw an ambulance a block and a half away. Then he looked down at his panicked groom, now that the IV's and meds were on board John picked up his wife's hand and tenderly held it in both of his. "Hang in there Elise, don't leave me now, we have too much to do together. Just hang in there, do it for me please." John pleaded and Hank saw the tears fall onto the patient's hand.

Hank had to make sure John wasn't alone with the patient in the ambulance, he wasn't going to be able to stay on auto pilot forever, and the best way he could think of was to make sure Roy and his patient were on board too.

When the ambulance pulled on scene Hank looked around and noticed them securing Roy's patient to a back board and then waved the ambulance attendants and their gurney in his direction. As he helped lift Elise onto the gurney Hank noticed that the rest of his crew were just about ready to pull the steering wheel out of Dixie's lap. The next sirens belonged to the squad from 36's and Hank waved them to Dixie's aid.

"Take her and go," Dixie admonished, "They'll get me out and I'll be along as soon as I can. I'll be fine."

Hank followed Johnny and Elise to the ambulance and helped to lift the gurney on board. As the firemen loaded Roy's patient Hank took hold of his arm and pulled him close. "When your relieved get to John's side and stick there like glue until you're told otherwise." With that order given Hank helped Roy into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors behind them giving the ready to go double slap. He then turned back to help extricate Nurse McCall and noticed that the other three victims were also being taken care of. Once Dixie was packaged for delivery Hank helped to load her and while others were closing the ambulance doors Hank pulled his handy talkie from his pocket.

"LA, Station 51 reports accident scene under control, Time out 20 minutes for clean up. Request Chief McConnike to meet me at quarters ASAP."

**"10-4 51 OUT 20 MINUTES, Chief McConnike is being informed of request."**

"Chief McConnike to Engine 51, ETA to station 5 minutes."

"10-4 Chief, I'll meet you there."

Hank had just enough time to put Mike in charge of the engine crew and ask the other captain to take charge of the scene. He then climbed behind the wheel of the squad and headed for the station and the envelopes in his office desk.

The squad was driven not backed into the bay and Hank jumped from the squad leaving the engine running and the door open. The Chief saw his move and drove up behind him and met Hank in his office.

"What's going on here Hank?"

Hank was breathing heavy and knew he looked panicked, he chose not to hide it. "I just watched my paramedic treat his own wife of only eighteen hours in a full arrest situation at that accident we were called out on. My gut tells me he is going to need the legal documents in this envelope to be able to see to it that she gets the treatment she's going to need." Hank reached in his drawer and pulled the thickest of the envelopes out to show to his Chief, at that second he decided not to take Elise's letter to John, he wouldn't tempt fate. "Could you possible replace me or put Mike in charge for an hour possible two so that I can go take them to him and make sure he's alright."

"Who's your medic?" the Chief asked as he processed what he'd been told.

"John Gage, he had just introduced her and stunned the rest of the station and then she was involved in an accident just two blocks from here."

"I thought Gage was a confirmed bachelor," the Chief showed he could be stunned too.

"He was married yesterday afternoon at the court house by a judge; he called me to be a witness just a couple of hours before."

"Is she bad, his wife? Well I guess if she went into full arrest she must be." The Chief was still recovering from his own shock. "Go, you're covered, call me here as soon as you know anything and I'll call in a replacement medic. Gage shouldn't be working at a time like this."

"Thanks Chief, I really appreciate this, I told Stoker to bring the engine back here when they're done with clean up."

"Go already, I'll take care of everything," the Chief waved him out.

Hank hurried to the back bay doors and pushed the button to open them, as they were working their way upward Hank hurried back to the squad stuffing the envelope in his shirt pocket as he jogged. He then put the truck in gear and drove out the back door and around the side of the building before turning onto the road and making a B-line for Rampart.

00000

At Rampart everything was hopping. Brackett had ordered an OR prepared and called in the cardiac surgeon as soon as he was off the radio with John, Elise needed that pacemaker and she needed it now. An orderly had been handed the ECG strip from the machine and sent to deliver it to the Dr as he was scrubbing up for surgery.

Kell hung around the base station long enough to get the information on Dixie. She was banged up some and probably had a whiplash. She'd need some x-rays and possibly a room where she would be nursed instead of doing the nursing for a night but she'd be alright.

When Kell exited the closed in Base station he was greeted by the hospital administrator and another man he knew to be a lawyer who represented the hospital. Also at his side was a man Kell knew to be the loudest opponent of Elise getting her wishes and the most over barring member of her family.

"Dr. Brackett this gentleman has issued a claim that we are, namely you are manipulating patients in order to perform experiments on them."

"I'm sure he has, but it has been proven in court that he's wrong. If you'll excuse me I have some patients coming in that are in serious condition, I don't have time for this right now." Kell pushed past the three men and headed for the ER receiving doors at a fast pace.

As he helped move Elise from the ambulance he hoped that the oxygen mask and some well placed emergency personnel would keep the constant complainer from recognizing his patient. But Tom Sulston recognized Johnny as he raced in next to the gurney holding the IV's high with one hand and Elise's hand with his other.

"Come on Elise stay with me, I'm right here, ya gat'ta hang in there," Johnny begged and dispelled any doubt there might have been as to who the patient was.

As Dr. Bracket was listening to Elise's heart and lungs through a stethoscope the nurses were cutting her clothes away and preparing her for surgery.

Kell pulled the ear pieces out of his ears and looked at Johnny. "She needs that pacemaker right now. We're ready up in surgery now we need your permission."

Johnny gulped back his tears and nod his head to the affirmative, "Go for it Doc, just tell me where to sign the papers."

With a shake of his head Kell instructed a nurse to take Johnny to sign the permission forms and she placed her hand on Johnny's shoulder encouraging him toward the door.

Once they were in the corridor Tom Sulston took a firm hold of Johnny's arm and turned him around to face him. "What are you doing to my sister in there?" he demanded.

"Don't you mean sister-in-law," Johnny corrected but he was much too distressed to see the eyebrows of the in house lawyer shoot upward. Johnny just jerked his arm loose from Tom's hold and without another word proceeded to follow the nurse to the desk where the permission forms were kept.

When the papers were pulled out and sat on the desk top, Tom was quick to notice what they were and moved in close again. "You can't sign those papers you're not even a relative."

"I hold Medical Power of Attorney," Johnny tried to turn his back to the man he didn't want to talk to.

"Oh yeah, can you prove it?" Tom taunted, he knew it would take several days to process the papers and get them in the right files there hadn't been time yet.

"Yes he can," was heard from behind them and every one turned to see Captain Hank Stanley standing there with a stuffed envelope in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Begin 7

Tom should have known to shut up but he didn't, Security was invited to escort him away from the group as Hank allowed the hospital lawyer to open the envelope and go through its contents, Johnny was encouraged to move forward with the paperwork.

"Okay the procedure is. . . ," the nurse Maureen, someone Johnny had tried to date several times during the last year, talked or rather mumbled to herself as she filled in the blanks on the form beneath her hands, "and the Dr. is …. And the responsible party is John R Gage… Okay Johnny what is your relationship to the patient?"

John was watching anxiously scared to death that Elise wouldn't get to the OR in time. He was trembling with fear and memories of what he'd done to her at the accident scene. His mind filled with her unresponsive hand in his. Would he feel her heart beat against his chest again? Would they share each other's warmth and gentle touch?

The sound of a gurney bumping against the door instantly pulled Johnny's attention down the corridor where they were moving Elise to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed John felt a strong comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to see his partner and best friend at his side looking at him through silent and concerned eyes.

"Johnny, I need to know your relationship to the patient," Maureen repeated to get John's attention.

"Hus, Husband," John stumbled out looking back at the now closed elevator door, totally oblivious to the stunned and silent stare that was coming in his direction from the nurse across the counter.

"I had no idea you were- How long have you been married?" the nurse asked.

John's gaze remained fixed on the elevator at the end of the hall he hadn't heard the question.

"They were married yesterday afternoon," Roy answered for his friend.

"I'm sorry Johnny; you know the doctors will do everything they can for her." Maureen tried to comfort deaf ears.

Roy gave John's shoulder a gentle squeeze and he turned back to the nurse. "Where do I sign?"

The nurse pointed to the line marked by an X and Johnny pulled the pen from his pocket and put it to the paper as the Lawyer stepped up next to him and handed the nurse several papers. "We'll need copies of these in the patient's file and then return the originals to Mr. Gage here."

As soon as the lawyer moved away John felt a second hand on the back of his neck and turned to see his captain standing next to him.

The look on John's face told Hank he was no longer able to hold it all together. "The administrator said we can have the waiting room outside the surgery suit all to ourselves. He said that security would see to it that the rest of the family is kept in another area."

After making sure John was no longer needed at the desk Hank led the way of dragging his paramedics toward the elevator and from there to the waiting area Hank had been told about, Where John was pushed onto a bench and his partner quickly sat next to him.

"I need to make a phone call, will you be alright here with Roy until I get back?" Hank received no response.

"I'll stay with him," Roy nod the Captain toward the phone as he started to rub John's back.

00000

Chief McConnike answered the phone on the first ring, and every eye in the station was on him. He quickly accepted the information about Mrs. Gage being taken to surgery for a procedure that was expected to take around an hour. He then informed the Captain that the station had been stood down for an hour to give everyone a chance to deal with their feelings and that he should stay with Gage until his wife was out of surgery. Since the squad was also out of service Roy should hang around too.

When the phone was hung up Chief McConnike kept his back to the rest of the men while he took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Well men, that was your Captain. He said that Mrs. Gage has been taken to surgery for a procedure on her heart that should take about an hour. If everything works the way they hope it will they'll be able to stabilize her heart rhythm and everything will be alright."

"And if they can't?" Chet asked still feeling extreme guilt at the remark he had made just before the run.

"Let's not even think that way," Mike spoke up.

Chet sighed and nod his head, "Yeah, that would be too much to bare if Gage were to lose his wife the day after they got married."

Marco remained silent as he sent up silent prayers for his friend and his new wife. But they all were having difficulty wrapping their heads around the topic of 'John Gage Married?' With that issue unresolved in their heads her impending doom was so far away that they couldn't really touch at it.

00000

As he hung up the phone from talking to the Chief, Hank let out a deep sigh, he then picked up the phone again and dialed his home, he knew his wife would want to know about the current events.

When Hank had finished his short conversation with his wife he returned to the side of his paramedics. John was still in a daze but he did have a little more color in his face.

"The station is stood down for an hour so you can stay here if you'd like or you can take the squad back to the station," Hank informed Roy. "They have a replacement for John coming in and he should be there about the time the station goes back into service."

"Then I'll stay," Roy made his choice, "Could you stay with John while I make a phone call? I better let JoAnne know what's going on here."

"Sure," Hank sat on the other side of John and took over the back rubs as Roy rose to his feet and headed for the phone.

"Oh Roy," Cap stopped him, "Make sure she's sitting down when you give her the news."

With that John smirked at his captain's side and almost managed one of his crocked smiles.

As Roy walked to the phone Hank got a little aggressive at rubbing John's back and his arms. He felt a need to get his circulation moving and liven him up a little.

John responded by turning to him with frightened eyes. "They wanted to have her in a stable rhythm when they did this."

"I know pall, but they'll do the best they can and she's a strong woman, she's just like you from what I'm told and look at all the times you've pulled through," Hank offered an encouraging smile.

Johnny gave half a smile back and looked at the floor, "The rest of the guys are mad at me aren't they, for not inviting them?"

"A little," Hank acknowledged, "But they'll come around when they get all the facts."

"I don't know if I want them to know all the facts," John revealed, "I don't want them to think I married Elise out of charity or some sense of bed side manner, I really do love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, not just some short term convalescence."

"I know that John, and I'm sure they'll figure that out fairly quickly," Hank continued to rub John's back. "They'll just need a little time to get over their shock. It's going to be hard to keep it a secret with all that Elise is going to have to go through and if they know they'll be able to be a support to you through it all. That was one of the things that Elise was worrying about while she was in my office this morning was whether or not someone was going to be there to help you through everything."

00000

Roy stood at the phone booth listening to the phone ring. As he rehearsed in his mind what he was going to tell his wife his mind was reeling and still in mild shock.

"Hi JoAnne I have something to tell you." "No I'm fine and Johnny's fine, at least physically, I've been instructed to make sure you're sitting down first."

00000

"Roy, you're scarring me, Okay, okay I'm sitting down now what's going on?" JoAnne sat on the stool next to the phone nervously playing with the phone cord as she waited for her husband to tell her what was going on.

"Johnny did what! Roy is this some kind of a joke?" JoAnne gasped as she let what her husband told her settle in. "So he's really married? For real?" "You've seen what?" "Is she nice?" "Why didn't he wait till we got home?" "Did he invite the rest of the guys?" "No hu."

"What do you mean you don't understand either?" "He's only known her for four days!" "When do I get to meet her?" "She's in surgery, so is she a nurse there at Rampart?" "She's the patient!" "The Day after their wedding?" "How bad is it?" "Okay, okay Roy keep me informed, give Johnny my love and a hug for me and, and tell him congratulations too."

00000

"JoAnne said to give you her love and to tell you congratulations," Roy relayed as he rejoined his captain and his partner.

John looked up at him with questioning eyes, "Is she mad at me too?"

"About what?" Roy tried to play dumb.

"You know about what. About not being invited to the wedding that's what."

Roy waited to answer for a moment and sat in a chair in front of John, "We're all wondering why you didn't include us, no one knows what the rush was or even if you were sober at the time. We're all still in shock over your news, none of us even knew you were dating any one right now."

"Well I can testify that he was definitely sober at the time," Hank cut in to try and take some of the pressure off of his paramedic. Hank then bumped shoulders with John and gave him a look that he hoped would encourage him to tell Roy what he wanted to know.

"Roy, you have to believe me I would have loved to have you and your family there, We had to make our move right then because of all the conditions we had to meet—"John stopped in mid sentence as he looked up and noticed about five of his unhappy in-laws being herded into the next waiting room, far to close down the hall way for his comfort, "to make sure her family couldn't stop us or undo it." Johnny finished his sentence only to look at his friend and see that he was totally confused.

"John," Captain Stanley intervened, "I think you need to start at the beginning just like you did with me."

After taking a deep breath Johnny started with the convention in Reno, That Roy surprisingly remembered, and proceeded with the same story he had told Cap until he got to the point where he had been told that she no longer worked at the hospital and he sent her a letter telling her he'd do whatever he could to help her.

That's when John heard the elevator door open and looked to see if it was for him, and saw Dr. Brackett hurrying in his direction. John didn't like the look on his face so he hurried to meet him in the corridor. Hank and Roy weren't sure if they should go with him so they watched.

John's face turned pale and he had to reach out to the wall for support, Dr. Brackett took a hold of his shoulders to offer him support as he looked to Hank and Roy through the open door. They got the message and hurried to John's side each one taking a hold of one of Johnny's arms to hold him up.

"Take it easy John, I'll have the nurse get the paperwork started just in case, we should know in the next ten to twenty minutes if we'll have to crack the chest." Bracket finished his conversation and hurried off past the other waiting room where a security officer stood at the door and five very worried looking people huddled in the door way.

John was guided back into the waiting room and sat down again with a support person on either side of him, each holding a hand on his shoulder.

"Johnny what happened, what did Brackett say?" Roy coxed.

Johnny remained stunned but licked his lips and began to speak, "They, um, they found some foreign material in her heart. Probably part of her partner's helmet. They're going to try and get it out with the thing they're using to place the electrodes but if they can't they'll have to open up her chest and do full open heart surgery."

John put his head in his hands as his two friends rubbed his back, he then came up for air and looked to Hank. "Her family must think she's dead by the way I acted, they should be told what's going on but I don't think I can face Tom or Greg right now."

"I'll go tell them," Hank offered and walked out of the room and down the hall. The security guard stopped him at the door but the people inside came to the opening so Hank relayed the information while the security guard stood between them. They all sighed when told that Elise was still alive. This time it was the three women in the room that did most of the talking, Hank was left puzzled by the expressions on the faces of the two men, still once his message was given he returned to his crewman's side. He would wait till he knew for sure if they had to do full out open heart surgery before he called the station. Meanwhile the story telling had come to a halt as John anxiously awaited word on his wife.

It was only ten minutes later that their attention was turned back to the elevator as Dr. Brackett walked in their directions smiling and holding up a test tube vile.

"Dr. Worley was able to pull it out." Brackett informed as he shook the vile in his hand. Inside rattled what looked like a black fiberglass thorn. "Her heart rhythm is perfect now and we've only had to turn the pacer on at its lowest setting. They're sewing her up now and she should be on her way to recovery in around 15 minutes from now, I'll have a nurse come get you."

Johnny let out a heavy sigh of relief as the tears began to flow. "Thanks Doc for everything, I mean everything."

"You're welcome Johnny, I'm happy to be a part of this one. That young lady in there deserves a break," Brackett responded with a slap on John's knee.

"Doc," Johnny had one more request, "Could you please stop by the other room and tell them she's going to be alright on your way out. They deserve to know."

"Sure Johnny," Brackett agreed.

As soon as the Doctor left Hank went to the phone to call the station and Johnny waved Roy in the same direction to call his wife. Once he was alone he rested his face in his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes before sending up a silent prayer of thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Begin 8

When Roy and Hank were finished on the phone they turned back to their friend, his hands were trembling as he held them to his face. Roy picked up on the rapid ragged breathing as he watched his partner and friend's chest.

"She's all right Johnny, slow your breathing down or you're going to pass out." Roy coached as he returned to his friend's side and rubbed his back.

"I almost lost her," John sobbed with moist eyes, "We haven't been married for a full day yet and I almost lost her. She went into v-fib and I had to shock her, my own wife, I had to shock her." John then turned his eyes toward his captain and the man who had been his best man at his wedding. "Why wouldn't her family let us do this when she first got here when she was more stable?"

"I don't know John, but she's going to be alright now." Hank sat down in the chair set in front of John and placed both hands on John's shoulders, "She's got you to make sure she's going to get the treatment she wants and needs, you two have gotten over a really big hurdle today, I think the best thing to do is to rejoice and build up strength for the next one."

John looked up at his captain from his bent over position and managed to nod his head. Wiping his eyes with his fist John sat up straight and took in then slowly blew out a deep breath before looking back and forth to each of his support crew. "Does anyone know how Dixie came out?"

"She'll live," a female voice was heard from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Dixie walking on her own power but still assisted by the fine Dr. Early. "What have you heard about Elise?" Dixie asked in return.

John quickly told Dixie all that he knew and they both shared a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure glad you're here to look after John, because Roy and I have just been instructed to return to the station." Hank informed Roy and said good bye to John at the same time. "John you've been relieved of duty for the rest of the shift to take care of your wife. Call us with any updates and don't hesitate to call if you need the slightest thing."

John gave his captain another affirmative nod and shook his hand before Hank gave Roy a slap on the shoulder and the two of them made their leave.

It wasn't long after Hank and Roy had left that the nurse came to lead John to his wife.

00000

At this point everything was going just as they had arranged things to proceed the following day, to Johnny it began to feel like the following day until someone commented on his uniform and asked if he were on duty. That was all it took to remind John that he had been on duty and everything had to be done on an emergency basis instead of waiting for him to get off shift.

John was led to his wife who was in a hospital bed with the head slightly raised. She had on an oxygen mask and a couple of IVs were hung and dripping over head, and ECG lead wires rose from out of her hospital gown that was pulled off of her left arm and down so that is covered her breast but left her shoulder and the implantation sight exposed. The area was still covered with the orange disinfectant and the top of the gown was stained. The incision was currently left uncovered so the recovery nurse could watch it and John was able to count five stitches.

Then John noticed the ECG monitor and all fear was lifted as he released a silent sigh of major relief. She was in sinus rhythm her ECG looked normal. John was then able to turn back to take in Elise's face, It was calm and peaceful and pink. He reached out and took her motionless hand in his and felt the warmth in her finger tips. Yes, there were a couple of heated blankets on top of her but her warm hand was so refreshing to John. He used his other hand to smooth her fingers around his own before lifting her hand to his lips and then bending over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

She smelled of disinfectant but her hair smelled like apple sauce, thanks to the shampoo she used. As he rested his cheek on her hair he found he was feeling some of the disbelief that his crewmates had shown, but he reminded himself, 'She is my wife, my wife, Wow.' John kissed her forehead again before sitting on the raised stool the nurse had placed at the bedside for him.

Because of the seizure issues Elise had, it was decided that they would use a general anesthesia instead of the local more commonly used for this procedure. Because she had been sedated heavily and confined before she managed to escape and make her way to Los Angeles for the treatment of her choice, and because John had adequate medical training to be allowed into recovery. It was decided that the best thing for Elise was if he were there to talk her through the wake up period.

As John lovingly rubbed the back of Elise's hand with his thumb he watched for signs of her waking but his mind also revisited the day they first met.

He had noticed Elise early in the convention. She was very shapely and attractive, real eye candy as his friends would call her. But better yet her left hand was clear of any kind of a ring or even the shadow of one. He had managed to keep his eye out for her and saw her several times as he planed the perfect way to introduce himself. It was after that last lecture of the first day when John saw her wander out of the lecture hall, one of the last people out and with the most lost expression on her face he had ever seen she slumped onto a bench just outside the door looking totally defeated. John couldn't understand why, the last lecture had been a real ego boost for him. Dr. Brackett had been talking about all the miracles and wonders of the Paramedic program, he talked in detail about several rescues where paramedics had made the difference between life and death and estimated how many lives would be saved in the future. John had even recognized several of those rescues himself and knew it was he and his partner Dr. Bracket was talking about.

Confused by her defeated appearance John waved Roy off to go back to their hotel room and change clothes without him and walked over to sit with her and make that introduction he'd been planning all day.

"Hi, I'm John Gage a fireman paramedic out of Los Angeles County." John started out managing to get the girls attention.

"Hi," she turned moist eyes in his direction. "I'm Elise Holbrook, a RN in charge of Emergency in a small town you've probably never hear of in the north eastern section of Montana." Elise shook John's offered hand and found a smile. "I'm afraid I'm totally wasting my time here."

"What makes you say that? I've found the lectures very informative," Johnny responded.

"I'm sure they are for you, this last lecture spoke of all that can be accomplished with your new training that's being approved everywhere but the area I come from doesn't have the old training to build on." Elise looked at John and with a crocked smile she continued. "A couple of months ago one of our firemen tried to cut a family out of an overturned camper with a welding torch, when he set off a gas leak and started a fire that blew a couple of propane tanks there was nothing to save. Three of the firemen are still in the burn unit at Helena three more were DOA." She let out a deep sigh, "they were a well loved family in the area and I managed to convince some of the local people in power to spend some grant money they had received to buy a surplus set of Jaws and a used porter power." Elise gave John a look of pure surrender, "I'm here to learn how to use them so I can go back home and teach what's left of our fire department and rescue people how to use them. And there is no way on earth I learned enough in that 20 minute demonstration this morning to go home and teach my people what to do with what I convinced them to buy."

As Elise was starting to return his gentle squeezing of her hand, John remembered taking Elise to the booth where the company who built the rescue equipment had a few of their toys on display and convincing the salesman to let him help demonstrate how they worked for Elise's benefit.

As Elise was moving her head and showing signs of becoming more alert John remembered how much more confident she looked as he escorted her to the banquet dinner that night, and then to the exercise room in the basement of the hotel to start helping Elise build up the muscle strength she would need to lift the heavy Jaws.

As John brushed Elise's hair at the side of her face he remembered the joy he felt as Elise attended the rest of the lectures at his side and they whispered comments back and forth to each other. Between lectures they compared notes of their different worlds and John was able to introduce her to someone from the fire academy that was also in attendance at the convention and helped to negotiate more training for Elise.

She shared his passion for the work and helping other people and from the very beginning John enjoyed her company. It was a feeling he never shared with anyone else.

A quiet grown from Elise pulled one hundred percent of John's attention to every breath and move she made.

"You're going to be all right Elise," John started a mantra as he continued to caress her hand with his thumb and stroked the side of her face around the oxygen mask. "I'm right here with you and you're going to be just fine."

Several attempts were made before Elise was finally able to open her eyes but when she did all fear left her facial expressions when she saw John at her side. "I, I have another seizure?"

"NO," John smiled at her and gave in to a few tears. "You scared me a whole lot more than that. The car you and Dix were in was hit from behind and pushed into a delivery van ahead of you. The force you were thrown against the shoulder strap with was enough to send you into V-fib. You kept us hopping for a while there."

"Dix, kay?"

"She's going to be a little stiff and sore for a day or two but nothing was broken except her car," John smiled. "She was looking forward to getting another one any way."

Elise managed a weak smile from behind the oxygen mask then was clearly thinking as hard as her medicated mind would allow.

"Move up pacemaker?"

"Yeah they did, now they have you running on all four cylinders."

Elise's eyes started searching the room and John knew what she was looking for. He let go of her hand and reached over her to move the scope where she could see it and watched as she turned her head and studied the squiggly line bouncing across the screen.

"Me?"

"Yep, that's you, a marked improvement isn't it?" John spoke with emotion in his voice.

Elise turned back to John with tears in her eyes, "stand a chance now to be worth something again."

"You've always been worth the world to me," John responded with his own tears and a kiss to Elise's forehead.

Once Elise started talking it wasn't long before she was deemed ready to be moved to CCU and Johnny held her hand the whole way. Once she was settled in John stayed at her side until she was sedated for the evening and the doctors encouraged him to leave and get some rest himself.

As John wandered toward the elevator he noticed that Elise's family had been moved to a waiting area near the CCU. They all looked as tired as he felt, angry at the world and worried. John stepped up to the door doing his part to keep the security guard between them, "She's going to be fine the pacemaker is doing its job and having that sliver of helmet removed is also improving her own hearts ability to maintain its own rhythm," John informed them.

"Can we see her?" one of Elise's sisters asked.

"No," John was quick to respond. "She's asleep for the night now and I don't want her upset. You all best go to where ever you're staying and get some rest yourself."

With that said John simply turned and left, he had no intension in arguing with any of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John had just stepped off the elevator and was trying to decide just what his next move should be.

"Mr. Gage," John heard and turned to try and find where the call was coming from. "Mr. Gage," the call repeated and John noticed two women coming from the door to the stairwell. "Please Mr. Gage can we please talk with you for a moment, please?"

John recognized two of Elise's four sisters who were hurriedly yet cautiously moving in his direction. One John had met before the other he had only seen pictures of. Now that he had been relieved of his fears about his wife he felt as if he could deal with these two, so he allowed them to approach him.

"Vanessa and Patricia, right," John spoke when they were close enough to hear. Both women stopped still in their tracks, stunned that he knew their names.

"Yes, that's right," Vanessa spoke for the pair. "How do you know that?"

"You and I have met once," John started, "Although it was several years ago so I'm not surprised that you don't remember. I spent a few days as a guest at Elise's home when she invited me out to teach some fire fighting and rescue skills to the fire department in your area. As I remember it your furnace was acting up at the time so you and your son stayed in Elise's third bedroom to make sure the two of us behaved ourselves," John brought up a memory that he hoped she shared.

A light of remembering shown in Vanessa's eyes and then more confusion, "Yes I remember, I just didn't recognize you, I guess I was a little obvious about my intentions at the time."

"As I remember it, you were clearly and intentionally obvious," John let them know, "especially when Elise was out of the room."

"I had no idea she and you kept in touch after that visit?" Vanessa was blushing but didn't wait for an answer before she asked the next question, "I thought she said you were from the reservation."

"I grew up there," John answered watching carefully for their reaction, "And yes we have kept in touch and made several trips to meet and get more training with each other over the years. She's also asked my advice every time she buys new equipment. We'd actually known each other for about a year before I came out to visit her."

"So did she call you and ask you to come get her and bring her here?" Patricia spoke accusingly.

"No, she called me and asked me if I could introduce her to a doctor, I thought it was for some more emergency service training," John answered unruffled by the accusation that was lodged at him. "I insisted on meeting her at the airport and knew the second she was off the plane that something was wrong."

"Who got her to the airport in Helena? There's no way she could have driven, she was far too drugged and weak," Vanessa questioned both John and her sister. "Greg even requested extra sedation because he was afraid she was going to try and make a brake for it."

"Even with the added risk to her heart he insisted on more sedation?" John questioned and instantly disliked Greg all that much more.

"Why did you agree to let Elise have that surgery with the risks as high as they were? She only had a 40 to 50 percent chance of coming out of there alive." Patricia spoke again.

"Where did you get those figures?" John asked.

"The Dr. told us that there was only a 50/50 chance it would work at the very best, Greg was the one who explained it to us." Vanessa seemed to be the calmest and most rational of the two sisters and John felt like they deserved to understand a few things.

Motioning them toward a quiet group of chairs and then to set down John sat across from them and began to speak calmly.

"What you don't seem to understand is that this procedure that was performed is so none evasive that even if the pacemaker didn't correct the heart rhythm she wouldn't have been any worse off. So in fact the 50 % chance of success was 50% more that what she already had. Another thing you need to understand is that in your area the doctors that can perform this kind of procedure don't do it all that often and their proficiency and success rate are lower than here in the big city were the doctors do this sort of thing to the tune of hundreds a month. Some of these doctors can implant a pacemaker in their sleep and therefore their success rate is much higher. Add in the fact that her heart has healed somewhat and they used a new type of pacemaker for a higher success and we were dealing with only a win situation, we had very little to lose and a whole lot to gain."

"But what about that sliver of helmet in her heart?" Vanessa revealed that she had known about it before today. "The doctor back home said it could only be removed with open heart surgery and there was no way she was strong enough to get through that surgery."

"It was close to coming to that today," John admitted, "The doctor who was performing the procedure just happens to be a master with the catheter he was using and by a miracle he was able to get a hold of the sliver and remove it with the same equipment that was used to implant the pacemaker's electrodes."

"So what you're saying is that your doctors are better than the ones we have back home." Patricia was still antagonistic.

"What I want you to understand is that they specialize. This type of situation is all that they do, if you were to come to them with a broken leg they wouldn't even begin to know what to do for you. But because they only do one thing they are a little better at that one thing than a Doctor who is expected to treat everything."

"So if we had agreed to have her transferred to the bigger hospital in Helena they might have been able to do it there?" Patricia started to soften up a little.

"Very likely," John answered.

"But Greg told us she would never survive the travel. He convinced us that the best thing to do was to keep her comfortable and her seizures under control and that she just might heal on her own." Vanessa was stunned at the implication she had made toward her brother-in-law.

"We really just thought we were doing what's best for her," Vanessa said with a distant stare of realization at the wall behind John.

"She's such a risk taker and a daredevil and Greg and the doctor convinced us that with all the medication she was on and the head injury that she wasn't capable of making her own choices." Patricia added she too looked as if she had realized what they were doing was wrong.

"But wait a minute; if you didn't come get her then how did she get to the airport in Helena?" Patricia questioned.

"Rachel," John answered.

"Rachel! But none of us as seen Rachel since she left her husband two years ago," Both sisters stared at John.

"She has always known Elise wouldn't tell her husband where she was," John informed, "Just like you didn't know that she kept in touch with me you didn't know she was keeping track of and in touch with her other sister."

"Rachel would be the one to help her do what she wanted when we wouldn't." Vanessa spoke again, "We never did trust our baby sister to make the right choice, even when she proved us wrong time and time again." Vanessa let out a deep sigh, "She's just such a dare devil and always goes against the grain. Once she sets her mind on something there's no talking her out of it."

"I would say that's a fair assessment of your sister," John thought what he was saying was a compliment. "But look at the lives she's saved and the difference she's made."

"Yeah, but most of them were Indians," Vanessa blurted out before remembering John had said that he grew up on the reservation. All she could do then was look ashamed.

"We would really like to see our sister before we go back home," Patricia pleaded with John.

"Not tonight, I'll talk with her in the morning and if she agrees and is doing well then once she's moved to the step down unit you can see her one at a time." John agreed and the two sisters felt that was a safe and fair compromise.

The conversation was interrupted by a hand on his back and John looked behind him to see Roy standing there.

"Hey," John looked at his partner, "Is there a chance I could get a ride back to the station to get my car?"

"I don't see why not, your even still in uniform if we get a call on the way," Roy offered and John got up to go with him waving at the two in-laws he had hopefully gotten on better terms with.

The ride to the station was an uneventful one. John was introduced to his replacement by the name of Dave Carter, new to the paramedics neither John nor Roy had met him before but Roy said he was good at the job.

John thanked him for helping out while he dealt with a personal issue and then became very quiet. His thoughts turned quickly to Vanessa's statement about Indians. He had known from early on in his friendship with Elise that her family had a thing against Indians. It came up during one of their dinners out when Elise came to learn how to use her rescue equipment at the fire academy.

John had conveniently broken his leg just before she arrived when the ceiling fell on him in a fire and then was damaged again when Roy dove out of the window and down the ladder head first ahead of a flash explosion. John had managed to grab a hold of him on his way down the ladder and then he rolled off to the side and pulled John off the ladder after him. After the flames on Roy's back were extinguished and his coat removed John gave him a once over and found a burn on his arm and that he had a good case of smoke inhalation but at that point John began to realize that his leg was really starting to hurt and he agreed to get it splinted and to be lifted onto the stretcher for his ride in the ambulance.

When Elise arrived he was waiting for her at the airport on crutches. Since he was on medical leave John was able to spend all of Elise's time in LA at her side. Although he wasn't able to get in and help her lift and set up the equipment he was able to talk with her on breaks and tell her what she had done wrong or could do differently. Before the end of the second day Elise declared that she was benefiting from him being on crutches, so that she had to get her hands on and figure things out.

It was when the two were out for dinner the third night that John found the confidence to ask a question.

"Do you have a significant other back on Montana?" John had managed to get out with his mouth full of Pizza.

Elise motheringly cleaned his face with a napkin then turned serious. "Not for seven months now." Elise answered and took the time to set her piece of pizza down before continuing. "His name was Kent, and I enjoyed every moment we spent together, then about seven months ago someone shot his horse out from under him while he was in a full gallop, He broke his neck when he hit the ground, he passed away three days later."

"Did they ever find out who shot his horse?" John asked.

"No, and I don't expect they ever will," Elise commented while she fiddled with her food.

"Why's that?" John questioned.

"They're not really trying, Kent was an Indian and most of the people in my area think of the Indians in the same light as wolves and Coyotes that are getting into the cattle."

John never once since that day worried about how Elise would respond to his heritage. That night she had also vocalized that she wouldn't be surprised if they found out it was a member of her family that had done the shooting.

"Here we are," Roy started talking while he was backing into the bay.

John started moving around and stretching his neck to let his partner know he was listening to him. Mike was in the bay and pressed the button to close the bay door. Everyone was out of the squad and the door was about half way down when a man ducked under the closing door and stood up in the bay looking right at John.

It was Elise's brother-in-law Greg, one of the last people John wanted to see.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John looked at Greg and just stood there shaking his head until the door was completely closed behind his unwanted guest.

"How could you take her away from her family at a time like this you selfish son of a bitch? She needs us to help her get through this. You've only known her for a few days she needs our support, the love and support of her family not strangers, she needs help from people who know her and understand her to decide what's best for her." Greg started yelling and pointing his finger at John.

The rest of the crew poured out into the bay to see what was going on including Chief McConnike who was still hanging around making sure that everything was in order at station 51.

"I Love her more than you ever could," Greg continued.

"Is that why you miss represented the risks of the treatment options to her sisters?" John shouted back staying close to his crew mates just in case they needed to stop him from beating the pulp out of this man.

"She needed time to recover from her head injury," Greg continued on, "Time to realize I could take care of her. She needed her family close not to be sent away to the city to be in the care of strangers."

"What about your wife and children?" John called out again; he wondered just how much this guy would reveal in the company of strangers and witnesses.

"It's not what you think, I really love Elise, She's so exciting and vibrant, Mine and Patricia's marriage is a mistake, she doesn't understand me like Elise does,"

"Yeah well Elise understands you well enough to know that if you'd leave her sister you'd also leave her once the newness wore off."

"Never!" Greg interrupted.

"And Elise would never do anything that would hurt her sister that way. She doesn't want to have anything to do with you, no matter how many drugs you pump into her." John finished his thought then with two hands on his shoulders bringing him calm and support John added, "I'm her family now, anything more you have to say can be said to her lawyer and you can expect a court order restraining you from getting anywhere near her any day now. There's already been a complaint filed with the Montana Medical Review board concerning your disregard for doctors orders and your abusive use of sedatives against medical protocols for her current medical conditions."

John's anger was growing inside him with every thought of what her brother-in-law had done to her and why. Somehow he managed to also remember that if he was going to be able to give Elise the care and support she needed he needed to stay in control, then he also remembered he didn't have to talk to this man. At that point John turned his back and walked away from his unwanted guest and into the locker room confident his crew mates would see to it that Greg couldn't follow him.

John sat in his open locker with his feet on the bench in front of him, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Roy followed just a minute behind and without a word planted himself on the bench at Johnny's side and just sat there giving his silent support.

Several silent minutes later the rest of the crew walked through the door in single file and circled around John. "He's gone now," Hank broke the silence, "We all walked him to his car."

"He was also informed that if he made a return appearance here at the station the police would be called." Chief McConnike informed, "Unfortunately I can't do anything about him showing up at your apartment."

"Thanks Chief, I really appreciate it." John sobered up a little and gave each of his crewmates a look of appreciation.

"Some Honeymoon," Mike commented bringing a scoff and a hint of a smile to John's face.

"When was the last time you've had anything to eat?" Cap inquired feeling sure John hadn't eaten since he came on shift.

When John took too long to answer Marco gave Chet's shoulder a swat, "Let's go warm him up something to eat." Then the crew except for Roy, Cap and the Chief made their way out of the room.

"You going to be all right there pal," Hank asked with a hand on John's shoulder.

John let out a deep breath, "yeah, it's just been a long day; in fact it's been a long week."

Cap took a hold of one of John's arms while Roy took a hold of the other one. With a gentle pull John showed some reluctance but put his feet on the floor and leaned forward for his friends to pull him to his feet. It was chief McConnike who shut his locker door as John was drug to the common room.

As soon as John was assisted into a chair, the table before him was filled with every left over his crewmates could find in the fridge. John found he was hungry enough that he didn't really mind what it was he was being offered to eat but there was far more food than he could ever dream of consuming and that was a lot of food.

With food under their noses the rest of the crew began nibbling which put John at ease since he wasn't eating in front of his friends but with them. After eating several mouthfuls of food and washing it down with half a glass of water John paused and looked at all his gathered friends.

"I honestly can't remember what I've told to whom so I think the best place to start now is for you guys to ask what ever questions you want answers to and we'll go from there." While the men were trying to decide amongst themselves what to ask and who would go first John took several more bites of food.

It was Roy who broke the silence first, "What I want to know is how your wife got the piece of helmet in her heart?"

John let out a deep breath and began the story about the ropes coming untied at an auto accident rescue and the results there of. Informing everyone in the room that there was more trials ahead when he added the part about the bigger chunk of her helmet imbedded in her skull.

"We're going to wait now for six to eight weeks while they let her get accustomed to the pace maker and get her weaned off all the drugs she's been on before they'll schedule the brain surgery." Johnny informed and this information drew Hank's mind to the letters left in his desk drawer that he needed to get into John's file, and while he was at it he needed to return the papers he had taken to the hospital earlier just in case they were needed again in the future.

"Hey, I don't think it's fair to blame the lineman for everything going wrong." Chet offered up his sensitivity.

"Chet," John paused to swallow what he was eating, "If you had been there it wouldn't have happened I'm sure. But they don't have professional fire fighters they have volunteer fire fighters and where a lot of volunteer fire fighters are well trained some are not and where we use our training or review our training every shift. They may only get called out once a month if they're exceptionally busy. Where Elise is from they have a rotation of drills they do on a weekly basis but if a new person comes on the team it takes them a full year to learn all that their being taught and by then they've forgotten most of it because they never use it. Unfortunately the younger ones that come on are usually most excited about wrestling a charged hose, they think it makes them look manly." John paused and looked at Chet and his friend could see the tears in his eyes. "In this case the kid was just nineteen and a week after the accident he wrote a letter where he admitted that when they were teaching knots he didn't pay a lot of attentions because he thought he would never use them. After he handed the letter to a nurse in the emergency room he went into the elevator and shut it off between floors. While the medical staff tried to talk some sense into him over the elevator phone he took a gun to his head and pulled the trigger after he made it clear that he wanted Elise to have his heart transplanted to replace of the one he damaged."

Everyone was stunned at this story including Hank who hadn't heard that part. After he closed his eyes and bit his tongue for the length of a deep breath Hank asked. "Is there a reason they didn't give Elise the transplant?"

John scoffed and looked down at his hands as he twiddled with his fork. "Yeah lots of them, first of all the hospital there isn't equipped for such a surgery, but most of all the two weren't compatible. He didn't even have the same blood type she has. The whole thing was such a waist." John shook his head in sorrow.

"They didn't tell Elise about this did they?" Mike looked as appalled as he sounded.

"The kid's parents were quite distraught, they ended barging into Elise's ICU unit and accused her of putting him up to it," John informed still playing with his fork. "They apologized a few days later when they'd had a chance to come to grips with everything but yeah Elise was told about it, and yes it did set her back in her recovery."

"And the treatment she needed was withheld so that guy we just escorted out of here could try to convince her to become romantically involved with him?" Marco asked appropriately appalled.

"It's beginning to sound like that was part of it," John answered. "To be honest I don't know all the reasons myself but from what her sisters told me tonight, I gather they were led to believe that she really didn't stand a chance of recovery and the best thing they could do was keep her comfortable. I'm convinced the Doctor was in on it a little but I have no way of knowing why he made the choices he made. Maybe he really didn't think she had a chance."

"So," Chief McConnike chose that moment to get his question answered. "Have assault charges been filed against the person who gave you that shiner?"

John touched his eye with his hand and while turning red shook his head to the negative. "No sir, it was an accident. Elise had a seizure in the middle of the night and she accidently got me with her elbow."

"You mean you slept together!" Marco exclaimed in a state of total shock. "I mean are you really Ma—I mean not in name only."

"Yes Marco; we consummated the marriage," John answered, honestly and a little brighter red than he had been before, "We're really married in every sense of the word."

"Man Gage you take the cake," Chet was shaking his head. "You're a paramedic you're only supposed to treat the patients you don't have to marry them."

"Chet," John looked like he was getting riled, "and this goes for all of you. I married Elise because I wanted to not because I felt in any way like I had to."

"But Gage that guy said you've only known her for a few days," Chet defended his position.

"Yeah well, Greg doesn't know as much as he thinks he does," John was again all business. "Elise and I have been special friends for a little over four years now."

"I had no idea you've been seeing anyone for that long." Roy showed his surprise.

"Well, pally I don't tell you everything now do I?" Johnny answered with a sly smile. He then let out a deep breath and pushed his plate away, "thanks guys for seeing to it that I got something to eat, let me help you get these dishes done up and then I better get some sleep before I head back to the hospital. I want to be there before Elise wakes up in the morning."

"That's Okay John we can take care of the dishes, you've had enough going on today." Hank declared and started gathering up the dishes with in John's reach and handed them to Chet.

"Thanks for everything guys," John showed his appreciation and got to his feet. "Oh, Cap, I forgot to give you your keys back." John pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and Hank pulled John's set of keys out of his pocket, "I really appreciated what you did yesterday Cap, I hope no one followed you home."

"Na we made sure they knew they were following the wrong people before we headed home. A good thing too their language would have burned my kids ears." Hank placed John's keys in his hand and took the keys to his wife's car."

"So that's how John's car got here an hour before he did!" Roy finally understood and although he was still disappointed in missing his partner's wedding he understood that too.

"So who followed you Cap, was it Tom or Greg?" John inquired not sure which one to avoid the hardest.

"Both," Hank answered and John just rolled his eyes.

While the rest of the crew worked to clean up the kitchen, Cap and the Chief walked John to his car. John thanked them both and then climbed in his car placed the key in the ignition and then rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

The Cap and the Chief returned next to the building and watched for a moment and when John didn't make a move the Chief left Hank's side and walked into the common room. "Could I get a couple of volunteers to make up an extra bunk? It looks like you're going to have a guest tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The calm darkness was instantly dissolved at the sound of the tones and the house lights coming on. The over head speakers were saying something about a structure fire somewhere but John had a problem he had to solve fast, then he'd read the address off the call slip. Where were his boots and his turn out pants?

Down on his hands and knees he quickly swept under the bed he just rolled out of but they weren't there either.

"Alright Chet Kelly, where are my turn outs!" John hollered at the top of his lungs and the rest of the half-asleep crewmates had to giggle just a little.

"You're sitting this one out Gage, remember?" Captain Stanley called back and looked in the direction of his youngest paramedic whose head was showing above the dividing walls at the far end of the dorm.

"Wait a minute, why am I wearing pajamas?" Gage exclaimed and put both of his hands through his hair and held them at the top of his head as he looked down at himself.

"I'll explain when we get back," Hank called out as he hurried to get on the engine so they could leave. Hank shook his head with a smile as he climbed aboard the engine and turned to his engineer. He was sure once John took a minute to finish waking up he'd remember or at least figure out why he was dressed as he was and why he was off duty, hopefully he would just go back to sleep.

The structure fire turned out to be an old condemned and boarded up home that looked long vacant. There were no victims to worry about and the fire was well involved when they arrived so the orders were to surround and drown and protect surrounding structures. Although it took nearly three hours to get the fire completely out the only real problem was the large number of empty gas cans that had been tossed around the place. The arson investigation team would take over once they were done. As Hank climbed aboard the engine to return to the station he took one last look at the blackened rubble left behind, 'whoever did this just raised the property value around here', Hank thought to himself and wondered if they'd ever find enough evidence to convict anyone of arson.

When they backed into the station and rolled out of their perspective trucks they were greeted by the smell of fresh coffee and a light on in the common room.

They all followed their leader in single file and no one was surprised to see John standing at the stove pouring a cup of coffee. "It's fresh," he told his crewmates, "I started it when I heard you call yourselves in available."

John was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down western shirt with a woven sweater with a nature type pattern woven in around the bottom of it.

"Thanks John, I was hoping you would be able to go back to sleep." Hank responded to the offer.

"I did for a while," John took a sip of coffee, "Then I had a dream that I rolled out to a fire on a tricycle and was wearing nothing but my underwear. I had to put the fire out by urinating on it. That's when I realized I needed to visit the facilities but it was way too real for me."

John then took another drink of coffee and turned to the phantom. "Sorry about accusing you of hiding my turn outs Chet. I don't know what got into me."

"I do," Roy piped up, "If anyone were crazy enough to do something like that it would be Chet."

"Hey! I'd never do anything that would harm his safety," Chet defended himself but the rest of the guys just looked at him over their mugs of fresh coffee with a glare that said, 'yeah sure.'

Once John finished his coffee he rinsed his mug out and set it in the drainer. "Well Cap if you can tell me where I might find my car keys I should be heading to the hospital so I'll be there when Elise wakes up."

Cap pulled John's keys out of his desk drawer and walked John to his car. After shutting his car door behind him he looked at his friend through the rolled down window. "You take care of yourself and remember you won't be doing Elise any good if you get yourself all run down. You be sure to call if there is anything we can do to help."

"Thanks Cap, for everything," John waved through the open window, "I'll keep in touch." And then he drove off into the still darkened night.

00000

Once at the hospital John went strait to the CCU as if he worked there, standing in the doorway to the cubical just watching Elise sleep, even in her sleep she looked stronger and her color was better. John was approached by one of the nurses who had been sitting at the desk drinking a cup of coffee. "Excuse me sir, this is the Coronary Care Unit and only immediate family are allowed to visit our patients."

John turned around and recognized another of the nurses he had tried to date more than once during the last year. "Hi Alice,"

"Well hello Johnny, I didn't recognize you out of uniform." Alice responded in a quiet voice as to not wake up the patients. "Is this one you worked on?"

"Yeah," John replied.

"I still can't let you in, she has a limited visitors list that only includes her husband right now."

"Do you by any chance know her husband's name?" John asked keeping a calm cool face.

"Not off the top of my head but it's in her file." The nurse moved over to her desk where she pulled the patients file and looked up the name. "It says here his name is," she was stunned into silence as she looked into John's face, "You're her husband, I, I had no idea you were married."

"You do now. Can I go in and sit with her till she wakes up?"

"A, yeah, sure," Alice stammered, John was enjoying this, she had not been particularly kind when she turned him down before. "Wait a minute; I thought you said you worked on her?"

"I did that too, she went into V-Fib at an auto accident I responded to yesterday," John answered. "My partner was tied up with a lacerated artery I had to work on her."

"I bet that was rough." Alice commented and all John could do was nod his head.

"Did she have any problems last night after I left?" John was getting down to business.

"At shift change I was told that she'd had some tremors but they were mild so they we're not sure if it was a mild seizure or withdrawal effects from the Phenobarbital." Alice informed him, "We've been instructed to watch her close and chart the time and severity every time it happens but I haven't witnessed anything since I've been on. Her heart rhythm has remained stable with no skipping since she's arrived in CCU and all of her vitals have remained perfectly normal. With these kinds of numbers she should be able to be moved to a step down unit as planned later this morning."

"She's a fighter," John commented as he leaned on the door frame to her cubical. "I can't wait to take her home." Without another word John entered the room and sat at the side of the bed, and waited quietly for the first signs that she was waking. As he waited and watched he pulled a bundle of letters out of his pocket and opened the first one.

Dear John;

You are such a miracle worker; I can't even begin to tell you how much I've learned at your side. I only wish I had half the teaching ability that you have. Rolled on our first accident where we used the jaws yesterday. Farmer hit a moose on the road with his wife's station wagon. That darn moose pushed the engine right in on the front seat. Anyways the guys on the fire department here haven't been too willing to learn how to use the equipment from just a nurse, they wound up sending the sheriff into the hospital to pick me up and take me out there to show 'em how to use the thing. Sure surprised em when I was able to pick that thing up. (Thanks to all your weight training advice) They were a tad bit more surprised when I got it to work and got the guy and his son out without causing more harm to them. They want to learn how to use it now and will let me know when they work it into their training schedule. I'm not holding my breath although one of the guys said that it looked more impressive than wrestling a hose.

You can add two more to the list of people you've saved except these two were through your training.

I really enjoyed our time together.

Elise Holbrook Just a nurse.

Three months later.

John.

I still have so much to learn. Today we had a bad one. Small bus with ten kids and four adults on board. Antelope ran out in front of them and the driver swerved to miss it but the tire blew and the driver lost control. The bus ended up down in a ravine about a hundred feet straight down. We had to drive a bunch of jeeps with the rescue gear around a dirt road that took us a good forty five minutes to get to the sight and we accidently dumped one of our helpers out of the jeep on the way. (Broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder.) Driver of the buss went in to full arrest when we arrived there was only three of us who knew how to do CPR and thirteen victims who we were sure we could save. It was hell on those kids being hauled out over washboard roads where there were roads with their injuries. We took it slow to save them as much pain as possible took us two hours to get out of the canyon, then another half hour to the hospital. I wished I had known how to get them up the canyon wall. What else should I have done differently? Please tell me.

Elise Holbrook, just a nurse.

The next day.

John

Had another accident in the same place, just three miles from where the bus left the road. This time the car hung up on a small ledge half way down the canyon wall. The Sheriff swung by my house to get me on the way to the scene. He and four others lowered me over the edge of the cliff but how do you use jaws in that position? I managed to crack three ribs when the rope slipped and was jerked back to keep me from falling. I used a wrench to loosen the car seat and pull it away from the steering wheel so we could get the driver out. Then splinted the guy from head to toe and pulled him up using my rope. The wind was just bad enough that it took them a half hour to get the end of the rope back to me so they could pull me up. The mortuary director took the guy to the hospital while they were trying to get me up and the doctor on call thought I over did it on the splints. I guess I was just too chicken when I decided not to check the guy over good until I was on top. What should I have done differently?

Elise Holbrook, in over my head, big time.

John folded this letter back up and returned it to the envelope while his eyes fixed on the amazing women sleeping in the bed. Again he felt the fear he knew when he realized that someone without training or the proper equipment or back up staff was performing dangerous rescues because there were people that needed help and someone had to do it. He also remembered how inadequate and terrified he felt trying to teach Elise what he knew through the mail. He remembered sending her a long, three pages long, list of rescue equipment that they needed to obtain. He also recommended some training in repelling and emergency life support that included training in defibrillating, it was just a few short weeks later that he got his first call from her.

"Hi John this is Elise Holbrook do you remember me?"

Yeah he remembered her, Oh did he remember her. "Had any more major accidents lately?" John responded then slapped his head with his hand at how lame that sounded.

"No, and from that list of equipment you sent me it's a good thing. I need your advice on some things, have you got some time to talk?

John could still hear her voice, it was so full of fear, excitement and confusion all at the same time. She talked about getting an old stokes stretcher that they were going to replace the chicken wire on and reported that someone in town knew someone who had a son who was a firefighter in Huston, Texas who sent them the instructions on how to make back boards. This guy was a fair carpenter and volunteered to do the job but wondered why he couldn't just use screws to put the things together.

John remembered how stupid Elise felt and how it showed in her voice when he explained that they would need to be able to x-ray through it.

He remembered how his eyes popped out when she told him that the town leadership had purchased a surplus Army Ambulance and a heavy duty truck to haul the rescue equipment in, then reported that the local mechanics had agreed to come together and put new engines in each of them. Elise clearly worked in another world from his.

That was the phone call where Elise had asked him where she could learn how to repel.

Over the next several weeks John got a call at least once a week from Elise with update on the equipment they were picking up and always asking advice. There were a few pieces of equipment that he highly recommended that they purchase new and thanks to Cap's supply of catalogs John was able to get them in touch with suppliers.

Groups from around the area she covered started doing fund raisers. And a women's group made a few quilts and sand bags for the ambulance while a scout group supplied a hundred triangular bandages made from old donated flour sacks.

Elise was approved for Advanced Life support training at the closest medical college and John was able to plan his vacation to coincide with Elise's for some mountain rescue training. John could still remember how disappointed he was when he picked Elise up at the airport to find that she had brought a local Sheriff and one of the hospital's doctors along to join in the training.

John was in another world when a male nurse came in to the room trying to keep his back to John but when he turned around and prepared to add something to Elise's IV, John recognized him and started calling for a nurse and Security. Greg had somehow slipped into the hospital dressed in surgical scrubs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

John reached over Elise and grabbed the IV tubing pinching it off, then as Greg depressed the plunger on the syringe in his hand anyway John yanked the tubing out of Elise's arm and with the tubing still folded over and pinched in his hand John gave Greg a good shove away from his wife.

As Greg was knocked off balance into the door frame Alice came into view, "What's going on here?"

"He put something into Elise's IV," John answered shoving the folded over section of IV tubing into the Nurse's hand and moving toward the evil brother-in –law.

"But he's a doctor," Alice exclaimed in confusion.

As Greg was regaining his balance and starting to run John managed to dive at his feet and pull one of them out from under him then as if he were taming a runaway fire hose he proceeded to climb his way higher on his target and managed to pull him down to the floor as alarms sounded from the room behind him.

John managed to pull Greg's arm behind him and with his knee in the middle of Greg's back John looked into the room where the nurse was holding pressure where John had pulled the IV and was trying to calm the now awake and frightened Elise. John took a good look at the monitor over his wife's head and saw that her heart rate was extremely fast but she was still in a stable sinus rhythm. He sighed as he panted; Elise was just frightened she'd be all right.

"No, he's no doctor," John finally responded to the nurse in his wife's room, "He's just a nurse and a questionable one at that, from Montana."

Doctors started responding to the alarms stepping around the two men on the floor to get to the patient. Dr. Early recognized the man Johnny had pinned to the floor from the court room fight. "What happened Johnny?"

"He put something in her IV, I pinched it off and pulled it as fast as I could so I don't think anything got into her system but I can't be sure," Johnny responded.

"Do you have any idea what it was?" Joe asked,

Johnny could just shake his head before he started searching his captive's pockets for an answer to the good doctor's question. He found none.

John so wanted to twist the man's arm tighter and tighter and even rip it from his body and throw it across the room, but he refrained. He also refrained from responding to Greg's statement that he'd never let him have her. But with that statement he feared even more what was in the syringe.

Fortunately Security arrived quickly and hand cuffs were placed on the captive and he was moved into the hall way with a guard holding each arm, while they waited for further instructions.

As soon as John was relieved of Greg he hurried back to his wife and when he was given the go ahead nod from Dr. Early he took her in his arms and used every skill he knew to calm her down.

A clamp was added to the IV tubing and the bag was sent to the lab to be analyzed. While Greg was taken to a lock up unit to await the local police coming to pick him up. Since he refused to divulge what was in the syringe the current charge was attempted murder until they figured out what he put in the IV.

Once Elise was calmed down her doctors did a complete evaluation of her and it was determined that she should be moved from CCU, she was really doing better than they had expected she would. Once she was settled in her step down room and John was sure she was calm he talked to her about visiting with her sisters.

For security reasons and with the Doctors approval it was agreed that they would meet the sisters in a waiting room on another floor. Since they were trying to keep Elise's room number a secret to avoid further incidences.

John went ahead to make sure there was no anger over Greg being arrested and he found that Joan had joined her sisters Pat and Vanessa. Feeling they were all calm, in fact John wondered if they knew about Greg's predicament, John approved the addition and went to get Elise. A nurse accompanied them and pushed the wheel chair as John walked beside and held Elise's hand and then they stopped just a few yards from the door to the waiting room and John helped Elise to her feet and offered her his elbow for the last bit of the journey. It was clear that Elise's sisters never dreamed she would be walking on her own two feet so soon after surgery.

"You look great sis," Vanessa was on her feet without stretched arms, "You're so pink," she took Elise's hands in hers, "your hands are warm."

"The procedure really worked," Patricia said with awe, then turning to John, "what's going to happen now?"

John allowed Elise to answer that question because part of the reason for this meeting was to convince her sisters that she was still aware of what was going on around her and able to choose what was going to happen to her.

"We're going to flush the rest of the drugs out of my system and then try some different anti-seizure medicines and then in about 6 to 8 weeks we'll look at getting the chunk out of my skull." Elise said mater of factly as John insisted she sit down in one of the chairs.

After several more questions were asked and answered there was a moment of silence when Joanie spoke very softly.

"We should have listened to you and done what you wanted. You were just always so out of it, and you're such a dare devil we believed that was your way of ending it all because you couldn't face your condition."

"I understand, I know you thought you were doing what was best for me but your weren't, I'm sorry that I had to hurt you by running away the way I did but I had to take control of my life back and I have no regrets for what I did except that I hurt you in the process."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get married like you did," Vanessa challenged.

"Yeah," Patricia added.

"You're right I didn't **have to** get married like I did but," Elise reached over and took John's hand and gave him a tender smile, "I'm glad I did, I can promise you that I've never been happier."

"But you could have waited and let us throw you a proper wedding." Joanie offered in her quiet, almost shy, voice.

"Joanie, you and I would have strangled each other long before we came to an agreement on what a proper wedding was, then after we were both black and blue I'd have run off and eloped anyway." Elise smiled at her sister in an effort to make her words a joke.

"Are you trying to tell me that you would have insisted on that stupid Indian blanket ceremony?" Joanie's voice was starting to rise. "What is it with you and those heathen rituals any way?"

Both Patricia and Vanessa started to try and hush their sister adding glances and nods in Johnny's direction.

"Those Heathen rituals as you call them have a lot of symbolism in them that I find peaceful and enlightening." Elise started talking out of embarrassment of her sister's statements in front of her husband. "I love the way their culture embraces nature and works to preserve it and I've chosen to participate in the best parts of both worlds."

As Elise was giving her explanation Joanie was realizing what her sisters were trying to tell her and her eyes were growing wide and she rose to her feet letting her anger explode.

"He's a, , A, YOU MARRIED AND INDIAN, ONE OF THOSE MONGSTERS THAT LEFT MY HUSBAND A MEAR SHADOW OF WHAT HE ONCE WAS!"

"No I married John Roderick Gage a man I love and who makes me happy when I'm with him, if you can't accept that because of his heritage then I'm sorry but it won't change the fact that I love him and have chosen to spend my life with him."

Elise pushed herself to her feet and faced her angry sister. "What you fail to understand is that it is the reckless use of alcohol that led to your husband's accident not the heritage of the person doing the drinking. It was drunk white man that killed Uncle Jack on his way home from visiting Aunt Karen's gravesite, It was a drunk Latino that killed Dr. Miller while he was out jogging to deal with the death of his own premature twins. And our own father was drunk when he wrecked his truck and killed himself coming home from his brother's funeral. This conversation is over."

Elise abruptly turned toward the door but only took a single step before she was grabbing for the back of a chair to steady herself.

"Nurse!" John was quickly scooping her off her feet and as soon as the nurse pushed the wheelchair through the door he sat Elise down in it and as the nurse took one wrist to check a pulse John took hold of the other one to do the same.

"I'm alright now," Elise whispered to John and her nurse, "I think I just turned too fast."

"We better get her back to her room and get a set of vitals on her," the nurse advised and John just responded with a nod and helped her wheel Elise to the door before turning back to his sisters-in-law.

"I'm sorry that you don't approve of who I am and who my parents were but I'm Elise's family now and I won't let her be upset like this again." With that said John turned and jogged toward the elevator to catch up with his wife and her nurse. He was grateful for a full elevator and that they stopped at every floor. He just hoped that was enough to keep her sister's from finding out where her room was.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Elise mumbled through her tears once they got out on her floor.

"Hay don't worry about it," John tried to calm his bride, "I've heard a lot worse."

"That doesn't make it right," Elise responded then reached for her husband's hand and held it between her ear and shoulder as they rolled her back to her room where John picked her up from the wheelchair and placed her in the bed while the nurse gathered supplies to get a set of vitals.

John then pulled her covers over her and sat on the edge of the bed giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I know that you love me for all my faults and who I am, I don't care what anyone else thinks of me so don't let them get to you." John then pulled her close and let her shed the rest of her tears into his shoulder and when the nurse returned she was much calmer and composed.

As soon as the nurse was finished charting the vitals Elise suffered a seizure and John was fast to reach for the bite block taped to the head of the bed and get it in her mouth to keep her from biting her tongue. The seizure only lasted about 45 seconds but John was more determined than ever to keep her sisters away from her until they learned to accept her choices in life.

After the seizure was over Elise opened her eyes but remained groggy as she often did after a seizure, "I did it again didn't I?"

"Yeah, but don't let it get to you. We'll start dealing with that once we get you on your feet again." John smiled as he brushed her hair away from her scar and held his hand at the side of her face. "You look like you need a little nap. You don't want the doctor to order a sedative for you now do you?"

Elise shook her head, she knew he was right but she didn't want him to leave. "I've often wished I'd stayed after that mountain rescue class we took together," Elise offered as she reached up and took hold of his hand at the side of her face and allowed her eyes to drift closed.

As John moved to the chair at the side of the bed and watched his wife sleep he thought back on the Mountain rescue class they had taken. He again remembered how disappointed he had been when he found they were going to be joined by a doctor and a local sheriff from her area. But as it turned out the Doctor and the Sheriff teamed up and that left Elise as John's team mate. The instructor had taught them how to tie what he called a diaper sling instead of the utility belts that John was used to so in the early part of the class John was just as much learning as the rest of them. When Elise started to back off the cliff the first time she took one look down and got cold feet.

"Never mind, whoever's down there can get their own self back up," Elise had stated and all John could do was smile. But after the rest of them had descended Elise gave it another try and with only a little hesitance made it to the bottom of the short 20 foot cliff.

"Well that was better than being lowered by people I don't know, in the dark to a small ledge with a car on it," Elise commented when she had both feet on solid ground.

"No wonder you splinted everything you could splint on that guy." The Doctor commented.

The group made several more descents and became more comfortable with the equipment and knots then began their hike back to the camp when they were caught in a sudden down poor. By the time they were all back in camp they were soaked to the bones the Sheriff and Doctor and their two instructors headed for a Van and John managed to pull Elise into his rover with him to get into some dry clothes.

John had been a gentleman and hung a blanket up behind the front seat to give Elise her privacy while she changed and he did the same but there was a need to get some heat into both of them because they were both in the early stages of hypothermia.

Once they were both in dry clothes John started to snuggle with Elise to use their body heat to help them get warm again and things were getting a little exciting when Elise held her hand up and pulled away from John. "Let's not go there. It's not a place I want to go for just a fling and I have to go back, I can't stay. I have to finish what I've started or all my work will be for nothing."

John understood, and with some effort was able to get his body under control. There had been a small stove in the van and the Instructors warmed up some soup and braving the weather with a rain poncho two mugs full were delivered to John and Elise just after night fall and then the two of them climbed into two separate sleeping bags and shared a blanket over the top of them to sleep for the night. When the sun rose the next morning there was a lot of mud but no more rain and John and Elise had cemented their relationship as good friends but nothing more.

At the end of the class John was able to arrange for all three of them to spend a day riding with a paramedic unit but to his further disappointment it was the Doctor who was assigned to ride with he and Roy.

Elise loved the experience and felt she had learned a lot that she would use back home. The Sheriff felt he had learned a lot also but wasn't as excited about using what he learned as Elise was. The Doctor managed to empty his stomach contents after a particularly bad accident with lots of blood but no fatalities and informed Dr. Brackett at the hospital that the rescue life was not for him. He'd be staying in the hospital waiting for someone else to bring the victims to him.

And to think Elise was hoping he'd take a run once in a while so that she wouldn't have to take them all.

The good-bye at the airport was the hardest for John. He didn't want her to go but he knew she was needed, He thought of joining her but there wasn't enough work for him to make a living where she was. He was needed and served a real service where he was. They had belonged in two different places then but now to his joy all that had changed. If only it hadn't taken something so drastic to make it change. He loved her and nothing would ever change that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An hour later Elise opened her eyes and noticed John sitting at the side of her bed an open magazine in his lap but his eyes closed and leaning against the wall behind his chair. Elise smiled and then carefully reached out and stroked his arm to rouse him.

"Hi," John smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at his smiling wife.

"I bet I could scoot over and make room for you to lay down next to me," Elise offered.

John got up to give his bride a kiss and she did scoot over. With the safety rails on the other side of the bed raised Elise backed up to them and John managed to slide a pillow in behind her before he stretched out on the bed using his arm for a pillow and rolled over to face his wife.

John tenderly ran his finger along the scar at the side of Elise's face and marveled that he thought of it as a mark of courage. He knew how she'd gotten it and he loved her all the more because she shared his passion in life.

Noticing that his wife was a little restless and not being willing to be caught by a nurse in the activity that he was thinking about, John rolled over on his back with a hand behind his head and coaxed Elise to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should see if we can find something on TV To watch," John suggested as he reached to the side bed table to retrieve the remote.

"Have they found out what Greg put in my IV yet?" Elise inquired.

"If they have they haven't told me," John answered, "It could be a little while yet depending on what was in there."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just starting to feel strong enough that this laying around in bed is getting real old real fast."

John smiled. He knew real well what she was talking about but most of all he was excited that she was feeling the way she was, because that meant the pacemaker was doing everything they had hoped that it would. "After lunch I'll see if they'll let me take you for a walk," John offered still smiling.

John was just hearing the lunch carts in the hall way when Dr. Brackett entered the room and smiled at his patient snuggling with a paramedic he considered a good friend, they were both in the same bed, although John was on top of the covers, and totally oblivious to what was on TV as they talked, touched foreheads and rubbed noses.

"Hi Doc," John acknowledged their guest. "What's the news?"

"Well we know what your brother-in-law injected into your IV this morning." Kell Brackett spoke with his hands in his lab coat.

"What was it?" Elise was the first to respond but Johnny's interest was piqued.

"It was a very high dose of a cocktail we in the medical business call happy juice." Kell started to explain.

"Used whenever you have an unwilling patient that really needs to be confined but isn't cognizant enough to give informed consent." Elise took over the explanation. "That's what they did when they stopped my transfer to the hospital in Helena and locked me in that care center. They must be trying to do it again."

"I think your right." Kell shook his head in wonder. "Since this morning I've had every written order and every visitor ran through me first. Just an hour ago a lady came in saying that she was ordered by the family to do a competency evaluation on you for a hearing this afternoon."

"Tom's trying to take advantage of the fact that the last hearing records haven't been filed yet to take control of me again." Elise lay back on her bed and raised her eyes to the ceiling while blowing out a deep breath.

"I notified my father to see if he knew anything. He said to tell you not to worry about anything he'll just make an appearance in trial and take care of everything. I hope I wasn't out of line?" Kell looked hopeful.

"Probably, but thanks anyway Doc," Elise responded then took a tight hold of John's hand. "I won't go back there, I'll die first."

"Hey, that's enough of that." John spoke firmly, "I'm not going to let them take you anywhere. You're mine now and I don't share very well." In spite of John's tone there was a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face as he put both arms around Elise's shoulders and pulled her close and held her tight.

"Hey Doc," John took advantage of the situation. "Would it be alright if I took Elise for a walk after lunch?"

"Does she feel up to it?" Kell asked with a smile in his eyes.

"Yes," Elise answered for herself. "I feel stronger than I have in months. It's driving me nuts just laying here."

"Then Yes, I'll approve it but until further notice I want either John or a nurse at your side every step of the way. It's going to take a few days for the new anti-seizure medications to build up to an effective level and I don't want you alone just in case you have a seizure. Understood?"

Elise looked at John then back to the doctor, "I'll behave."

Dr. Brackett smiled and gave a nod to John, "See to it that she does," and then left the room.

Lunch was delivered for both Elise and John and although neither of them were hungry for what was served, the promise of a stroll down the hall in each other's arms was all they needed to finish what was on their trays.

After lunch the giggling couple walked the hall arm in arm with John taking control of the IV Pole. They found the bay window and looked at the parking lot and the skyline. They talked of things they wanted to do together and happy times gone by. The nurses interrupted them twice while they were kissing but as soon as the nurse had finished the vitals they went back to it. They found a small chapel near the nurses' station and entered to offer up their thanks both feeling that there was a higher power that had helped them get to where they were and would continue to help them along the way.

When Elise was finally willing to admit that she was tired the two love birds made a slow stroll back to her room where they noticed some familiar faces coming down the hall.

John waved at his Captain and partner and their wives then continued to help Elise into her room and into bed. When Cap and Roy arrived at the door John had just lifted the side rail of the bed and was making sure the pillow between it and Elise was making her comfortable.

"Come on in," Elise welcomed them with a smile. "Hi Cap and Emily and Roy right?"

"NO memory loss," John smiled as he turned around and shook hands with Cap and Roy before claiming his spot on the other side of Elise's bed. "I'll let Roy introduce his wife."

"This is my Wife JoAnne she's been looking forward to meeting you." Roy didn't hesitate, "And Jo this is Elise Gage, Johnny's wife." Roy still had mental difficulty putting those last two words together.

"It's good to see that they have you up and around," Cap started communication while JoAnne and Elise shook hands.

"Yeah, I'm finally running on all four cylinders again, hopefully I'll get out of here in a few days." Elise continued to feel optimistic, "At least for a little while."

"That's good to hear," Cap continued.

"We brought you some flowers," Emily spoke up as she handed a vase of beautiful peace roses.

"Thank you," Elise accepted them and gave them a good sniff.

"And we brought some cookies," JoAnne handed over a container, "Their Johnny's favorites and our daughter helped bake them especially for her Uncle Johnny."

"Oh yeah my competition," Elise perked up with a bigger smile. "Jenny right? And your son's name is Christopher, I would really like to meet them someday." "John's told me all about the cookies she makes for him with stars and smiles on them. And John also tells me that you," Elise pointed to the Captain, "make a fabulous clam chowder, I make a pretty good chowder myself, what do you say when I get back on me feet we have a cook off."

"OOooo," both John and Roy laughingly sounded off together.

"I'll tell you what, you've got a deal," Hank accepted the challenge.

Now since Elise had revealed that she knew a few things about them, both firemen felt as if they needed to show they knew a little about her.

"Johnny tells us that you're one of us and worked rescues in the field back in Montana." Roy started to show he had been listening.

"In the thinnest form of the term," Elise responded with a short chuckle, "You two probably make more runs in a single day than I did in a year, And the only time I've ever touched a fire hose is when John came up to help us learn how to handle a stokes on a mountain side and ended up trying to teach the fire department how to fight a fire."

"You did what?" Cap inquired with a smile but still the authority of a captain that would get his man to tell him what he wanted to know. The women were invited to sit in a chair and Cap rested his legs by sitting on a cabinet against the wall while Roy leaned against the wall behind his wife.

"Well," John started with a smile for Elise, "After we finished the mountain rescue training there wasn't any time spent on working with a stokes stretcher so Elise's group contacted me and offered to pay my way and a little extra if I'd go out there and teach them a thing or two. Elise put me up in her spare bedroom and before the group could get together I walked over to the fire house there to look over their equipment. Anyhow while I was there they got a call and I decided to go along and offer them a hand." While Cap and Roy were waiting on the rest of the story John looked at Elise with a smile and shook his head.

"It was a simple trash can fire on the outside corner of an old garage, but the crew went in with a two and a half inch hose charged to full pressure in a jet and blew the whole garage to pieces with the hose pressure." Johnny started to laugh at the memory as both Cap and Roy had their mouths wide open in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking," Cap spoke up first.

"Nope he's telling it like it happened." Elise confirmed his words. "So after he worked with the six of us that were trained to repel and showed us how to hook up a stokes and raise and lower it on a cliff. He got together with the fire department and showed them a few tricks of how to work a hose and adjust the water pressure at the truck. Since John was my guest of course I had to go along, it was the best water fight I've ever had in my life."

"The biggest problem was their fire engine cap, It was so old and broken down they could only get the water to come out in two pressures, I'm afraid I wasn't able to help them much." John ended his story on a down note.

"You helped more than you know," Elise jumped in. "after you were done explaining how an engine should work and why Jake Melburn, the best mechanic in the county figured out how to build us a new one."

"He what?" John gave her a questioning stare.

"Did you say someone built a fire engine?" Cap was just as disbelieving.

"Yeah, I've got pictures of it, I'll have to show you. It took him over a year to get it done but it's really something."

"I'd really like to see those," Cap looked astonished and amazed.

"Well my sister is shipping my belongings to me so when they get here I'll show you." Elise responded with a smile of pride in her team back home.

"Well the women here have an idea they would like to present to you two," Cap changed the subject. "Why don't we turn the floor over to them."

Emily and JoAnne shared smiles with each other then Emily began to speak. "Jo and I have been talking and we think that you two need to have a wedding reception. We'd like to put one together in our back yard," she indicated her and her husband.

"You don't need to do that," Elise was quick to feel they were doing too much.

"Now before you say no," Cap spoke up, "It will go a long way to ease the tension at the station and the guys feeling like they were left out. Not to mention all the firefighters who don't know yet."

"I know a guy who could come in and perform the blanket ceremony," John added remembering what had been said between Elise and her sisters that morning.

"That's an idea," Cap spoke up again. "Your wedding was legal and everything but it wasn't exactly romantic."

Elise looked at John and he shrugged his shoulders, "It would help ease things over with the guys, and it would be nice to have them take part a little now that things are stabilizing."

"Okay, okay, but let's keep it simple nothing extravagant," Elise conceded and the next thing they knew a cafeteria worker was standing at the door with two stacked food trays for John and Elise.

"Well it's time we made our way out," Cap helped his wife to her feet. "I was noticing that there's another four day break about four weeks from now. I thought that might be a good time to have a big gathering. If that's alright with you two?"

John Looked at Elise who shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds good to me cap." John responded.

The four visitors said their goodbyes and walked together toward the elevator. Once the doors closed behind them Roy had a question for Cap. "What kind of wedding did those two have that wasn't very romantic?"

As the group got off the elevator and headed toward the exit Cap was describing the wedding as a business merger and contracting who would pay for what and who was responsible for what. "The worst part was where the judge spelled out that John would be responsible to make the decision in pulling the plug on Elise's life support if things don't go well in her surgeries. He made sure that Elise accepted John's judgment and that John accepted the responsibility. Not something I would ever want as part of a wedding ceremony."

As the foursome exited the building a woman was standing at the information desk asking where she could find Elise Holbrook and she wasn't taking 'no visitors allowed' as an answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the newlyweds ate their hospital dinner they talked about the upcoming reception and started getting excited about it.

"We get a second chance at a wedding night only this time hopefully you won't be afraid to touch me and we can enjoy ourselves a little more." Elise let her desires known but she was also impressed that John was going to make an effort to give her, her dream wedding.

"I think we can manage that as soon as the doctor lets me take you out of here." John smiled at his wife and snuck in for a kiss.

"How long have you felt this way about us?" Elise asked with a hand tenderly placed at the side of John's face.

"Every time we've been together, whenever I read your letters and twice as much when we talked on the phone," John answered as he took her hand at the side of his face and kissed it. "I knew things had to be the way they were, that you were needed in Montana and I here but I always wanted things to be different, and now they are. I plan to make the most of it."

With tears in her eyes Elise looked at him, their noses were nearly touching and she was so happy but she also wondered what lay ahead and feared of causing him pain. "The same here, I should have stayed with you after the mountain rescue class. I wanted to leave with you when you came to finish the training. I wanted to be here and hold you in my arms when you were hurt and having nightmares. Now I'm leaning on you so much,"

John placed his fingers over her mouth he had heard those words many times in the last few days since she came back into his life. "This to will pass," John spoke in encouragement. "You're already so much stronger than you were, and things are only going to get better from here on out."

"But you don't know that," Elise tried to cut in.

"Yes I do." John spoke firmly yet calmly. "The chunk that is in your head is in a place where they should be able to remove it without causing any more damage; the inner ear thing is fixable. And once you've recovered from that there is nothing that will keep us apart again. I'm not going to have a problem with an occasional seizure and the chances are that they will be able to stop them from happening. It will take time but I'm more than willing to stick around until that happens. Then all that will be left is to make each other's dreams come true."

After dinner John and Elise walked the halls a little more and her heart Dr. and Dr. Bracket were impressed with her improvement and determination to get back on her feet.

Finally giving in to fatigue Elise allowed John to tuck her in for the night and soon she was asleep. After what had happened early that morning John refused to go home and Dr Brackett understood enough to order a cot set up in Elise's room.

When Elise didn't even as much as stir while they were setting up the cot John was the one to check the vitals just before the nurse came in to do it.

Finally convinced she was all right just tired from all the walking, John settled down on his cot and while he held the bed rail of Elise's bed, he remembered the stories they had told Cap and Roy.

John drifted back in time to his trip to Elise's home town. He had been picked up at the airport in Helena by the Sheriff who had taken the repelling classes with he and Elise and the doctor. He was transported back to the small town in a police car. He was taken directly to Elise's house where the Sheriff unlocked the front door before handing him the keys hr used and carrying John's bags down the hall and to the room he was to sleep in. He then guided John back to the kitchen pointing out the bathroom on the way and proceeded to tell him of his options for food, that was waiting for him in the refrigerator, before he left John alone in the house of his hostess. He remembered how amazed he was that she had his favorite sandwiches waiting for him and more than enough to feed even his healthy appetite along with his favorite juice and a carton of milk with his name written on it in marker.

He remembered how he felt like he was in his own apartment, her home was decorated in very similar Native American art, a woven blanket across the back of her sofa and the dream catcher he noticed hanging over the bed through the open bedroom door looked very similar to his own. John also remembered, feeling even then, how he wished they weren't committed to causes so far apart from each other.

He was resting on the sofa reading a magazine when he heard someone pull up in the driveway and just as he pulled himself to his feet in anticipation of greeting his hostess when the phone started ringing. John heard something hit the floor as he moved in the direction of the kitchen where the phone was.

"Hello" Elise said as she looked up to see John and the smile she had for him lit up the whole room. Then she turned serious, "Pick me up on the way."

"I just got a call for a car accident," Elise looked up at John.

"Could you use some help?" John offered.

"Always; remember I only half know what I'm doing in the best of situations." Elise answered and ran out the front door with him on her heals. She opened up the trunk of her car and started grabbing what looked like a drug box, her climbing gear and then started pulling out coils of rope which she slipped over her shoulder as John lifted them back off and placed them on his shoulder. The sound of a siren was heard coming up the street and John followed Elise to the curb where the ambulance stopped just long enough for Elise to open the back door for she and John to climb in. As the ambulance continued on its way Elise stored her equipment and sat on the gurney in antsy anticipation.

"The information I got was one car off the cliff at the curve," Elise informed John. "At least 70% of the accidents I get called out on are within a ten mile stretch there. Pretty country but deadly on anyone who doesn't drive carefully through that stretch." "Chances are good that they took the guard rail out so we'll have to tie off to one of the trucks, there's some climbing gear in the rescue truck but it's a miss matched bunch of donated stuff, the ropes tend to fall off the racks and get tangled when they drive, I like to use my own stuff, Sheriff McDowell keeps his gear in his trunk I'm sure he'll let you use it."

That was about the time the ambulance slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. The window between the cab and the box of the ambulance was pushed open and the driver called out. "They just turned us around, it's a 10-85 Echo, Sheriff Mac, is going down with the winch cable on the tow truck and the 'mort' has all ready said he doesn't need any help getting the bodies out."

Elise sighed and nod her head and when the ambulance turned around John asked, "What's a 10-85 Echo?"

"It's the law enforcements ten code." Laura answered, "10-85 represents victim's condition, Echo stands for obvious fatality." Elise answered with a tone of sorrow in her voice.

"Sheriff Mac is Sheriff McDowell?"

"Yeah, everyone just calls him Mac around these parts," Elise smiled. "Since he's so involved in the recovery would it be alright if we moved your training to tomorrow afternoon so he can be sure to join us."

"That's fine with me, I'd like to get a look at what supplies and equipment you have before I try to teach you anyway." John smiled realizing that the two of them were going to have an evening alone together.

"That will be easy. The garage is never locked and it's just a few blocks from my place. You can just take my car down in the morning and then we'll head out as soon as I get off shift at the hospital. I'd offer to show you around the hospital but Dr. Marlow doesn't like tourists."

"That sounds great," John responded with a smile.

He and Elise were enjoying a lovely home cooked meal when Vanessa came over to borrow something, John couldn't remember what now, after a brief introduction and explanation of his being there, Vanessa left but before they were finished with desert, Vanessa was back with her six year old son and overnight bags saying something about her furnace acting up and she didn't feel safe at her house.

She however made sure John knew the real reason for her staying with her sister after Elise left for work the next morning after John insisted she take her car and that he would enjoy the jog to the station once the sun came up.

00000

In the emergency room a woman was standing at the nurse's station demanding to be told where her sister was. She knew Elise was in this hospital and she had important business with her. Dr. Morton was trying to intervene when a nurse in the hallway knocked a metal basin filled with suture supplies to the floor and the loud tinny sound echoed through the emergency department.

The women Dr. Morton was speaking with quickly clapped her hands over her ears and doubled over in obvious pain into Dr. Morton's arms as two small children of obvious Native American heritable approximate ages of 4 and 6 came running to the woman's aid. Just as they were at their mother's side she lost consciousness and Morton called out for a gurney.

00000

John had drifted off to sleep with his arm across his eyes as he lay on the cot. His dreams had taken him back to the stokes training that he had taught in Montana. They had all gathered on a look out drive just three miles from where the car had gone off the road the night before. At the bottom of the wash below them still sat the remains of the bus that crashed nearly a year before. That was their motivation to get their training right. They all knew that had someone had the training at the time that they were working to learn now at least six victims of that accident that didn't survive might have had a fighting chance.

Dr. Morton quietly slipped into the room and stepped around Elise's bed trying his best not to wake her. He then took a hold of John's ankle and John took his arm off of his eyes He saw Dr. Morton holding his finger to his lips and then motioning for John to follow him into the hall way.

"Is something wrong?" John asked as he shook the sleep out of his mind.

"Not with your wife, as far as I know she's fine." Dr. Morton responded to John, "there is a patient in the ER by the name of Rachel Sulston, she claims to be related to Elise and said she needed to talk with her before she collapsed in the ER. We need to keep her at least till morning but she has two small children with her. Is there a chance you can contact some of the other family in the area to take the kids so she can get some sleep?"

"I don't know how to get in touch with any of the other sisters. But it wouldn't matter if I did I wouldn't call them. Rachel is the one who smuggled Elise out of the nursing home against the wishes of everyone else. She's not one of them. What is the problem with her?"

"She has a ruptured ear drum from an explosion she was too close to on the shipping dock in San Francisco where she works."

"Elise said that she couldn't get on the plane with her that's why she was alone when she arrived; I guess that would explain why." John put the information together.

"It most certainly would." Morton spoke with emphasis, "There's no way that woman can fly right now without being totally over come with pain at this point. In fact between her ears not adjusting to the altitude from driving over Donner pass and the sound of equipment being dropped in the ER while she was there, we had to hit her pretty heavily with sedatives and pain killers, she's got to stay under observation at least until the morning and maybe longer if there's no one to help her out and a quiet place for her to rest for a few days. Is there anything you can do to help with the children or should I call the county?"

"Can I talk to her?" John asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"She's pretty groggy but she could carry on a brief conversation," Dr. Morton responded.

"Let me tell the nurse where I'll be and we can go." John followed Dr. Morton to the nurse's station where John told him he was leaving for a little while and told her that no one other than herself was to enter that room while he was gone.

He then in his stocking feet and jogging pants and t-shirt followed Dr. Morton to the Elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When the elevator door closed the two men leaned against opposite walls as it rolled down.

"Gage, I just have to ask, how is it your wife is so together with such a dysfunctional family that she has?"

John remained quiet.

"Sorry I was out of line," Dr. Morton retreated.

When the elevator reached the floor they wanted the doors opened and John and Dr. Morton stepped out. As Dr. Morton lead out John stopped in thought causing Dr. Morton to return to his side.

"Elise was a mid life surprise to her parents, her next youngest sibling was eight when she was born." John started to talk, "Her mother died when Elise was about eight, she had a sever gall bladder infection after Gall stones blocked off the opening, things had already gone gangrenous and then she went in to congestive heart failure. They managed to pull her through that one but the day she was released from the hospital she was starting to come down with a cold. Before she reported back to her doctor for her follow up appointment things had advanced to pneumonia and three days after that she was dead."

Dr. Morton realized he was getting the answer to the question he asked in the elevator so he stopped to listen.

"Elise was so young that her father didn't think he could raise her so she was packed off to live with his sister who was married but didn't have any children of her own, In spite of the fact that his sister was married to a full blood Native American. A few years latter their unloved Uncle Milton Blackhorse was able to help the oldest sister Rachel get a scholarship and allowed her to stay in their home while she attended college. Making Rachel and Elise the first ones to learn the family secret. Unbeknownst to anyone if they can keep it that way the entire family has Native American blood in their veins. Elise's grandfather was a half breed and due to the treatment he received he moved off the reservation and changed his name then did everything in his power to hide his heritage even to the point to becoming an antagonist toward all Native Americans.

"When the rest of the family was told the big secret they refused to accept that they were in any way part of what they had been taught to believe was inferior, degrading and not worth the ground that they walk on. Rachel accepted the Native American culture, Elise embraced it.

"In Elise's words they were sisters by blood and a sense of responsibility but never in attitude and understanding." John added a grin as he continued to educate the doctor just a bit

"After college Rachel made friends with a Native American she worked with and they've stayed close over the years, She served as her maid of honor at her wedding and was named God Mother to her two children. Rachel married a Law student whom her father introduced her to and approved of. After several years of marriage she finally got pregnant but toward the end of the pregnancy she reportedly lost her balance and fell down a flight of stairs and lost the baby and she'll never be able to have children of her own as a result of the injury she sustained.

When her friend and the friend's husband both died from exposure to toxins at a plant fire where they both worked Rachel willingly took her children in and has treated them as her own. Rachel's marriage was in trouble anyway, so when her husband started treating the children poorly because of their race she took them and left. The only family member she's kept in touch with since that day has been Elise."

There was silence again and then John motioned for Dr. Morton to lead the way. As they walked past a waiting area John noticed the two Native American children sitting in a waiting area and could see just how frightened they were as he mind raced trying to think of a way to help them.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" Dr. Morton asked once they reached the door to the observation room.

John just shook his head, "I can handle it." "Um, I'll need you to come in after, say, about ten minutes, so we can work together to decide what to do with the children for sure."

Dr. Morton nod his head in agreement then placed a hand on John's shoulder and then was gone.

John gave a gentle knock and then responded to the quiet "Come in" by pushing the door open.

"Hi, I know we've never met but my name is John Gage, I think you've heard of me."

"Yes of course, Elise's friend. Please tell me, how is she?"

John stepped completely into the room and looked his sister-in-law over. He had a lot of respect for her for helping Elise escape but had no idea how she was going to respond to him. "Right now I think she's in better shape than you are. She had a pacemaker installed yesterday and she's spent most of today walking the halls and working on getting her strength back."

Rachel let out a tearful sigh and rested her sedated and pain filled head back on her pillow.

"There's one more thing I think is only fare that you be told, Elise and I were married two days ago she's registered at Elise Gage."

To John's surprise Rachel looked at him with wide eyes and then started to smile, A huge genuinely happy smile. She threw her feet over the side of the bed and rose to her feet before staggering toward John. John stepped closer to keep her from pulling her IV out. When the two were close enough Rachel threw her arms around John's neck and melted into tears.

As she wavered on her feet and her knees began to buckle, John helped her back to her bed and pushed the call button, it was Dr. Morton who responded.

"What's the problem in here?"

"She got out of bed to give me a hug and then got weak and her knees gave out," John explained. He was still holding her up and she still had her arms around his neck and she was still crying.

"With all the drugs she has in her system it's a wonder she was even able to get out of bed." Morton quickly diagnosed before helping Johnny get her back into bed and situated.

"Look you really need to just sleep so you two have 60 seconds to decide what to do with the children and then you either go to sleep or I'll put you to sleep." Morton gave an ultimatum.

"Look," John spoke fast, "we'll have plenty of time to talk after you get your rest, do the children know Elise?"

"Yes, of course, they love their aunt Elise."

"Would it be alright if we settle them in Elise's room until morning then we can come up with a more long term solution?" John asked of Morton.

"That works for me." Morton consented as he wrote a few notes in his patient's file.

"We'll talk more in the morning," John told Rachel, "The children will be taken care of, now you rest."

John backed out of the room and waited for Morton to join him. "Is she going to be alright?"

"The ruptured ear drum is going to take quite a while to heal, she never should have done all the driving that she's done in the last few weeks, not only has she tired herself out she has gone through way too many altitude changes. She's going to need some serious rest."

"I'll see what I can do." John shrugged his shoulders and then looked toward the frightened children sitting on the bench against the wall.

Walking over to the children John squatted down in front of them. "Hi my name is John Gage, but you can call me Uncle John or just Johnny if you'd like."

"Is Rachel gonna die?" the little boy spoke in full panic.

"NO, No way, she's going to be just fine, she just needs some rest for a while that's all," John quickly tried to calm the children. "I'll take you in to see her but you have to promise me that you'll be real quiet cause she's sleeping and she needs to sleep so she can get better okay?"

The two children looked at each other and then the boy being the oldest looked at Johnny and nod his head. Johnny pushed to a stand and offered each of the children one of his hands. The little girl tentatively took hold of two of his fingers but the boy just stood next to John waiting for him to lead the way. John was okay with that.

He led the way to the room and before he pushed the door open he looked to each child and held his finger over his lips to remind them to be quiet. Inside the room the children tip toed over to see their guardian and the boy carefully held his hand over her mouth to feel for her breath. Once he felt it he sighed in relief.

Seeing the children were more relaxed John motioned for them that it was time to leave and the three of them stepped back into the hall.

"What's going to happen to us?" the boy questioned.

"Well," John squatted down again to be on their level, "I've talked to Rachel and the doctor and they agreed that you can stay here in the hospital with your aunt Elise for the rest of the night, then we'll all get together again and decide what to do next okay?"

"Aunt Eess here?" the little girl lit up and her older brother along with her.

"Yes she is, she's just had an operation to help her feel better but there is another bed in her room and the doctor gave you two permission to sleep in it, next to her till morning."

This time when John offered each of the children one of his hands both children took hold and followed him to the elevator and then up to Elise's room.

The nurse stopped Johnny just outside of the room to inform him that Elise had woken up and was a little concerned as to why he wasn't still there.

"I'll take care of that, did Dr. Morton-"

"Yes Dr. Morton called ahead to tell us about the two guests for the rest of the night." The nurse cut Johnny off with a smile for him and the two children with him. "I've placed an extra pillow and two pair of hospital pajamas on the extra bed in there."

John smiled back and took the children into the room where they both quickly let go of his hands and ran for the bed.

"Eess!"

"Eess!"

Elise was awake waiting for John to come back and excited to see the children. "Cody, Tobes."

John just smiled and guided the children, with a hand on each of their shoulders, around the bed where he could lift them up on the side of the bed that held less risk of pulling the IV out.

As she hugged the children Elise looked to John, "Where's Rachel?"

"She's Okay," John started right away holding his hands out in an attempt to keep Elise calm. John quickly told his wife the story he'd been told, "But don't worry she's been taken care of and her ears have adjusted to the altitude now and she's resting comfortably. Dr. Morton said he'd probably release her in the morning but these two needed a place to get some sleep tonight."

"Well I'd like you to meet Dakota Lynn, or as I call her Cody, and Tobias James, more commonly called Tobes."

"And they call you Eess," John added with a smile.

"That they do," Elise smiled back at Johnny. "Thanks for seeing to it that they're taken care of."

"You're welcome," John worked his way between the two children to get and give Elise a kiss on the lips and the children responded with strange stares at him for his actions. The same kind of stares he had seen Chris and Jenny DeSoto give to their parents when they kissed. It felt strangely exciting to be getting those looks himself.

A nurse came in and helped Cody get into her pajama's while John pulled the drapes and helped Tobes into his. The children were so tired it was just a matter of laying them between the covers for their eyes to start to droop but John sat next to them and told them one of his stories like Chris and Jenny always expected of him whenever he was around at bedtime.

When they were sound asleep John made sure they were tucked in and returned to his bride's side.

With tears in her eyes all Elise could do was take John's hand in hers and smile her appreciation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Roy and JoAnne, Hank and Emily sat on the back deck at the Stanley home talking over ideas for the reception. Hank had been able to completely explain about the window of competence and the Doctors to confirm Elise was competent to make decisions, and how it had dictated the timing of the wedding. For the first time Roy and JoAnne completely understood and no longer felt as if they had been forgotten. They also realized that John hadn't just rushed into the marriage because of Elise's medical issues.

When Roy and JoAnne heard about the wedding vows at the court house they had to agree with Hank that it wasn't a very romantic wedding. In fact they all decided the proper term would have to be a legal marriage, not a wedding.

JoAnne and Emily started mapping out the back yard and deciding how to decorate for the big occasion. Hank and Roy just remained on the deck each drinking a beer and rolling their eyes.

"Well we've got the wrong two people in charge if we're going to get a simple wedding," Roy chuckled and shook his head.

"Roy," Hank looked at him contemplatively, "do we need to make sure they tone things down for Elise, I mean with the hunk of helmet still in her head and the seizures and all?"

Roy thought about what Hank was asking for a moment and then let out a large breath, "I'm not sure what Elise needs that way, all I know about her health issues is what I've heard from John and you and none of it has included a lot of details. Not to mention I'm just a paramedic not a doctor. Maybe I should give Dix a call in the morning and get her involved with the planning committee."

"I'm sure the girls will welcome the help but I think we should go talk with them now and remind them of Elise's health before they get too carried away down there."

"You're the Captain and as usual you're right," Roy agreed and both men peeled themselves out of their chairs and into action to try and apply the brakes on an enthusiastic party train that is moving full speed ahead.

00000

Morning in the hospital starts early. Night shift trying to finish up all the charting and vitals checks before the next shift comes on, lab workers trying to get fasting blood work before breakfast is served, X-ray trying to get all the films ready for the doctor's to look at them when they perform rounds.

This morning John was awaken by the nurse coming in to change Elise's IV as he tried to slide his arm out from under young Tobias without waking him so that he could make his way to the bathroom to take care of business. As he carefully sat up on the edge of the cot he had been sleeping in John took in the sight of his sleeping wife with little Cody curled up in her arms. The many nightly checks by the nurses had frightened the children and the only way to get them back to sleep was to snuggle them.

As soon as Johnny came out of the bathroom he found young Tobes dancing around waiting for his turn. By the time he was done Cody needed to go and then Elise took her turn. Elise managed to get the children involved in watching cartoons on TV while John slipped down to the cafeteria to pick up pancake breakfasts for three, Elise's doctors were still dictating what she ate, and then to the gift shop where he managed to find matching sets of scrubs for both children and with the help of Dixie, who had just come on shift, the personal items that are worn underneath.

After breakfast was finished Elise was helped to shower up while Johnny worked to get the scrubs on the new niece and nephew. Tobes looked like a young doctor and Cody needed the help of a few safety pins to shorten her pants to the right length.

Elise was settled back in her bed with the children sitting at her feet to watch the TV when Dr. Morton knocked on the door. Sticking his head inside a partially open door, "Are you up for some company?"

Elise sat up straight with a defensive attitude about her as the door opened wider and Rachel was wheeled through the door in a wheelchair.

"Rach," Elise declared all defensiveness gone, Johnny reached up to keep her in bed as Rachel was wheeled closer and Tobes jumped into her arms.

After giving the two children quick hugs, Rachel convinced them to get down for just a moment as she stood up from the wheelchair and went to her baby sister with open arms.

"You look absolutely wonderful." Rachel declared as the two sisters wrapped their arms around each other. Then Rachel stepped back and looked her sister over good. "It really was all the drugs they were pumping into you."

"Mostly," Elise smiled back, "But they did have to install a pacemaker to get me running on all four cylinders."

Squeezing her sister's hands she looked her over again. "You look great Sis. I worried there for a while if I was doing the right thing. But now look at you." Rachel then turned Elise's left hand and looked it over good. "I did hear right through all the drugs last night. You two are married?"

Rachel was still smiling and looked excited as she shifted her gaze back and forth between her sister and John.

John was a little nervous to reply after the responses he'd received from the other sisters, but Elise just sported a sheepish smile as she lowered her head slightly and looked up at her sister through her eye lashes and nodded yes.

Rachel let go of one of Elise's hands and placed a hand on John's shoulder, "Welcome to the family," she said with a moist smile. "I was sure because of the work you do that you'd see to it that Elise got to a doctor as soon as she got off the plane but now I know that you have really taken care of her and will continue to do so. You have no idea what a load that takes off my mind."

Rachel looked back at her sister. "I can also say that I've never seen my sister happier than she is now and considering she's in the hospital that's really saying something." "I bet the other sisters fought tooth and nail to keep this from happening."

"You could say that." John responded and then felt he should test the waters a little, "They don't seem to approve of where I grew up,"

Rachel grimaced, "Yeah they have issues with the res. It's how dad raised them, but it's their loss."

With teary eyes Rachel again wrapped her arms around John's shoulders and pulled him onto a hug as she whispered in his ear, "Welcome to the family and thank you for taking care of my baby Sis."

Dr. Morton had been standing in the back of the room enjoying the encounter but it was time to get down to business. "Uh hummm," he gained their attention, "This is a wonderful family reunion but I do have rounds to finish before I can go home and get some sleep."

Mike then lifted the two children and sat them on the extra bed in the room with their feet dangling over the edge. "I have had a talk with Rachel," he nod in her direction, "I believe she can leave the hospital this morning but she still needs to get some serious rest and she needs to go some place where things are on the quiet side. She's picked up a bit of an infection in her ear and with the ruptured ear drum that is going to slow her recovery a little. With the fluid buildup in the ear canal I'm going to say no driving for at least forty eight hours and flying is still a long way off. Is there someplace she can go that will fit that bill?"

"NO problem," John spoke up, "She can stay at my place. I've got the extra bedroom and since I'm here most of the time they can use my room too." John looked around to see if that option worked with everyone involved. "I'll call Roy to come over and help us shuttle cars and he just might be willing to take Cody and Tobes to his place for a few hours to play with his kids so that Rachel can get a good nap."

Dr. Morton looked pleased with the plan he just needed one more item. Turning to the two children who were still sitting on the bed trying not to wiggle too much, "Will you two kids take care of your mommy?" he pointed to Rachel but didn't notice her and Elise's serious cringe.

"Her not Mommy, her Dachel," young Cody corrected.

As Dr. Morton grimaced with the remembrance of his mistake Tobes laid it out, "Mommy and Daddy are with the spirits, Rachel is our care giver."

"My mistake," Dr. Morton apologized, "I'm sorry. I do need to know though; can you two help take care of Rachel? She needs you to be quiet and not yell or shout and she needs to rest a lot."

Both children were nodding their heads so energetically that they bounced on the bed as they did so.

"I can bring her juice all by myself and I won't spill and, and Tobes can make the toast," Cody reported.

John smiled, "And I'll somehow make sure that they all get more balanced meals."

"All right then," Dr. Morton replied slapping his own knees and then looking at John, "go ahead and make your calls and I'll have her release papers ready by the time the cavalry arrives."

When the cavalry did arrive it was bigger than John has expected, he had called Roy and asked him to come to help with driving and bring the kids to meet his new niece and nephew, he had claimed them the moment he met them and that is how they were going to be known to him and introduced as. When Roy arrived, he not only had his two children, he also had his wife, Captain Stanley and his wife and Dixie along.

As the new comers worked their way into the room they took in the scene before them. John and Elise were talking with a woman in a wheelchair, their faces filled with smiles but the woman in the wheel chair talked of things sounding of business and carried in her voice, that was drown out by the cartoons two small children were watching, was a sense of urgency.

Roy smiled as his young daughter walked up to the girl that was sitting Indian style near the foot of the bed slightly behind her brother. "Hi I'm Jennifer what's your name?"

"And I'm Chris," he spoke up not to be out done by his sister.

John quickly stepped up and performed the obligatory introductions making sure to add that Rachel was the Sister that rescued Elise and got her on the plane to LA. He had already explained about the ruptured ear drum that made it impossible for her to accompany her sister on the plane when he called and asked for their help.

Working together to get everyone ready to move they all made their way to the elevator where Dixie and Emily offered to stay with Elise while the rest worked to get Rachael and her charges settled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," John spoke to Elise before the two kissed hard and long. Children wrinkled their noses at the sight which the couple enjoyed watching out of the corner of their eye.

Once the door closed Dixie and Emily walked Elise around the floor a little before getting her back to bed where they talked of plans for the big and growing bigger reception.

In the parking tower, Rachel was able to lead them to her truck the back of which was loaded with boxes of stuff from Elise's house in Montana that Rachel thought might be important and didn't dare pack in the storage crate that was in storage waiting for an address to be sent to.

It was decided that Johnny would drive the truck with Rachel in the passenger seat and the children, Cody and Tobes were placed in the Desoto station wagon to follow along. Hank Stanley would bring up the rear as they moved to John's apartment wondering how on earth they were going to get a second family and all the boxes in the truck into John's apartment.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Rachel turned in her seat to look at John and spoke with urgency as he drove.

"You do know you have to make sure Tom stays away from Elise?" she asked.

"I know he is hell bent on getting her declared incompetent and keeping me out of the picture," John spoke without taking his eyes off traffic. "Is it because I'm from the reservation?"

"Oh heavens no," Rachel swatted the air in front of her face, "and don't think for one minute that he has a care in the world for what happens to Elise or what's in her best interest. All he wants is the land that she owns and even though he talks big about making sure she has the funds to be taken care of, he has no intention of her seeing a dime. If his past exploits are to be used as an example he will likely have Elise in bankruptcy in a year's time if someone hadn't have stopped him."

"You're talking about the wild horse refuge and wild life sanctuary there in Montana aren't you?" John revealed that he was aware of the fight over that land.

"That's the big prize right now but her other holdings would be welcome acquisitions too." Rachel seemed to relax as she realized John at least had some idea what he was up against. "When our father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's he used his last cognizant days dividing his estate among his five daughters. He had successfully run and truck stop and dinner for years as well as a small cattle ranch. He actually grew his own stakes. He'd also picked up some land patches in anticipation of highway on and off ramps being built. Some of them paid off and others didn't."

Rachel paused to make sure John was following and to look out the back window to make sure that the man with her children was following.

"Elise gratefully accepted a couple of small land patches that no one else wanted and before the end of the first year she had bought up several houses that had to be moved or torn down to make way for roads and other such stuff. By bartering she managed to get the land prepared, the homes moved and hooked up and had tripled everything our father had given her without touching a dime of the money. All she did was make use of the land no one else wanted."

Rachel gave a smirk and continued. "Tom has ranted for years that she didn't know what she was doing because she should have been able to get at least a fifty thousand dollars more in those transactions, but in the same length of time he managed to lose every penny I had inherited and get us as far in debt and Elise was ahead. And further more what Elise does, improves the community and the lives of the people who live there."

"I've heard about her skill in real estate but never in so much detail." John told his sister-in-law "I don't think your other sisters want me to know how much she's worth, as far as money goes. And of course Elise would never brag on herself." "I hope you know I didn't marry Elise for her money, arrangements have already been made for nearly all of her holdings to go to charity or similar organizations in the case of her death and I signed a prenuptial agreement."

"Elise has talked of you often over the years. She has a great amount of respect for you and the two of you share a passion in life." Rachel talked with emotion and passion of her own. "When I put Elise on that plane I just hoped you'd get her to a doctor in time. I never dreamed you'd do any more than that to take care of her. Now that I know you're married I'm so relieved that you're going to be there to take care of her," Rachel stopped and shook her head, "I don't think I've ever seen her so happy and I really don't think it's because of medications she taking. I'm not really surprised because every time she talked about you I could tell that she loved you, Every part of you, If she hadn't been married to that damn Emergency rescue program I'm sure she would have left Montana to be with you years ago. Don't get me wrong," Rachel responded to John's look are her last remark, "Elise did wonders for that area, countless people are still alive that wouldn't be if she hadn't have gotten involved, and things are growing in ways no one realized they could, but I don't think she was very well appreciated for what she did, not even by a lot of the people she saved."

"Sometimes it can be a thankless job," John responded with a measure of understanding, "it's a good thing we don't depend on our reviews to know we're making a difference."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Where's Dachel?" Young Cody asked for the third time since they left the hospital parking lot. Roy and JoAnne shared a smile as Roy kept his attention on the road and JoAnne turned to try and calm the young girl.

"She's right there in that car just ahead of us." Jo pointed and moved to make sure the child could see.

"It's not a car it's a truck," Tobes corrected.

"You're right," JoAnne conceded.

"Our mom isn't big on cars and trucks their all the same to her," Chris talked with his new friend, "Just as long as they get us where we're going."

"You shouldn't talk about your mom that way," Tobes turned a serious glare at the young DeSoto, "she might go to the spirits very fast one day and you'll be sorry you weren't nice to her."

Nobody knew just what to say after Tobias had made his statement so the only talking done the rest of the way to Johnny's apartment was to make sure Cody could keep eye contact with the truck Rachel was in.

Once they reached Johnny's apartment Roy and JoAnne worked together to help their guests out of the car first then as they helped their own children out. They then watched as Cody and Tobes ran to Rachel and threw their arms around her waist and leg. Being separated and with strangers had been traumatic to them.

Not wanting to head up to the apartment empty handed Johnny quickly pulled the rope free that was holding the tarp over the contents of the truck bed, Once the tarp was pulled back Tobes quickly climbed on the back bumper and pulled first Cody's then his and Rachel's suit cases out and set them on the ground. Rachel's suit case had been extremely problematic since it was too heavy for him but Hank managed to help him lift the bag over the tail gate by lifting from the bottom so that Tobes didn't know he was helping. Tobes then pulled the strap to his duffel bag over his head before taking hold of Rachel's suit case and trying to follow John up the stairs. John had his hands full of file boxes and was only able to glance back once or twice to make sure he was being followed. The large suit case was heavy enough that Tobes was quickly passed by everyone else who was carrying boxes and bags. Only JoAnne and her children took their time to stay behind Cody and Tobes. As the men emptied their arms and returned for the next loads they each helped Tobes up a few steps as they went down and by the time the men were back with the last of the contents of the truck the children had made their way to the apartment. It had only taken three arm loads a piece to get everything out.

While Rachel was giving John a brief description of what was in each of the boxes so he would know where he might want it placed, Cody and Tobes were going from room to room.

"Where Eess's room?" Cody asked with a worried look on her face, "I no see her special blanket."

Rachel quickly opened up one of the boxes and pulled the prized blanket from within, "It was given to her by an Indian chief after she helped set up a clinic on the reservation and helped several of those on the reservation to get their EMT 1 training to help with the needs on the reservation." Rachel explained the specialness of the blanket as she handed it to Johnny, "I think you know where this belongs."

John did know where it belonged and carried it with as much respect as he could possible manage he entered his room and laid it on the bed. Everyone there marveled and gasped at the beauty and colors that were woven into the blanket but no one except Johnny understood the great honor that had been bestowed upon Elise with its presentation.

"That not Eess's catcher." Cody stood pointing to the ceiling where an ornate decoration hung that resembled a decorated spider web. Roy knew it was one of John's most cherished possessions made by his mother before her death."

"No, that one's not Eess's dream catcher," Johnny knelt down to be at the best level to talk to the small child. As he did so he marveled at how he had started using the children's nick name for his wife. He also realized that he liked the sound of it, it was much more Elise than to call her El.

"That is my Dream Catcher. Eess was too sick to remember to bring her's with her when she came to see me this last time. Did you by any chance remember to bring it for her?" Johnny finished his thought.

Rachel smiled and scanned the stacks of boxes she managed to see the one she knew the item was in and went to get it but in bending over she became severely dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

The two paramedics jumped into action while Hank and JoAnne tried to comfort the children and keep them out of the way. The two paramedics quickly realized that the dizzy spell was a complication of the ruptured ear drum and fluid buildup within the workings of her ear. John and Roy worked together to lift her onto the sofa and Johnny positioned her with her head slightly raised using throw pillows.

"I see that bending over is not one of the things you should be doing just yet." John commented in a serious tone. Rachel just shook her head slowly and lay back to restore her equilibrium. The children were waved over to see for themselves that their care giver was going to be all right.

"We really shouldn't spend too much time unpacking anyway." Rachel spoke softly, "with Eess's way with real estate I expect you'll be moving in to a bigger place as soon as she gets out of the hospital. I know she already owns several houses and properties in the Southern California area."

John was surprised at Rachel's statement, "Why would she want to buy land out here?"

Rachel smiled at her newest brother-in-law, "I know it started when she was trying to help me and the children get settled out here after I left my husband. But I suspect you were never far from her mind as she bought up more and more. I know that she's made a lot of money in this area in the last few years using her talent to buy real estate no one else wants and turning it into real estate that is in demand. I'm sure it won't take too long before you see how she does it."

As Rachel recovered she had a few questions for John, "I need to call Tobes' school and let them know he's going to be a few days longer than we expected before he gets back, and the neighbor who's watching the house for me. I'll pay for the calls."

"Nonsense," John boldly declared, "I'll bring you the phone as soon as you're able to see your address book."

"We're all going to need to wash our clothes; do you have laundry facilities close at hand?" Rachel made her next request.

"We'll take care of that at our place," JoAnne spoke up from the back ground.

After a few phone calls were made Rachel was helped to her feet again with Roy and JoAnne steadying her upper body while Tobes and Cody steadied her lower body Rachel was guided to the DeSoto station wagon and loaded in. John managed to pick up Rachel's and the children's travel bags and followed along. After he loaded them in the back of the truck Roy slid into the passenger seat of Rachel's truck.

"We decided not to traumatize young Cody anymore." Roy gave as an answer to John yet to be asked question about why he was in the passenger seat.

Roy and John stopped on the way to pick up Pizzas and salads for everyone for lunch and met up with Hank and the rest of the bunch at Roy's house.

"We knew by how worried Cody was when she couldn't see you that it would be best just to bring you all here. We have a guest room for you to rest in while the children play together." JoAnne explained as they ate.

While they were eating the children started to get to know this man who had agreed to be their uncle better.

"Do you know how to make cars come apart to get people out of them?" Tobes asked.

"Yes I do," John answered with a smile for the children; he chose not to tell them that he had taught their aunt how to do it.

"Aunt Eess can do that too and sometimes she climbs down on ropes to get people who are hurt and puts them in a special people basket to pull them up to the road."

Hank smiled at the children's description of the equipment.

"We have lots of equipment to help us take care of people when they get hurt and our fire truck is bigger than the one where your aunt Eess lives. It looks a lot different too."

"Can we see it?" Tobes shows some cautions excitement.

"Absolutely," Hank spoke up, he was very happy to find that his crewman had at least one in-law that seemed willing if not happy to accept him. "Why don't you come by tomorrow while we're on shift and we'll give you the grand tour of the place?" Hank offered an invitation.

"A, Cap," John's tone spoke of his disapproval of that plan, "I don't think that would be such a good idea." Then he turned to Rachel. "See, no tour of the fire station would be complete without listening to the sirens and at any given time we could get a call and the PA system is really loud; much louder than the noise that got you in trouble at the hospital, I don't think that would be good on your ear at all."

Rachel sighed in understanding and appreciation of his concern for her well being, but before she could explain to the children that they would have to do that another day JoAnne spoke up with the solution.

"That's no problem. Chris and Jenny get out of school early tomorrow. I'll just drop Rachel off at the hospital so that she can visit with her sister and bring the four of them by to get a tour. I'm sure Chris and Jenny would like to see where their father works too."

"That's wonderful of you to offer," Rachel accepted, then turned to Tobias. "You could take my camera and take lots of pictures and use them for show and tell when you get back to school."

The children nodded their approval and Jenny drug Cody off to play Barbie. Rachel was guided to the guest room where she quickly fell asleep and stayed that way for hours.

Roy and JoAnne both smiled at the frequency the two children needed to check in on their guardian, never once did they wake her; they just needed to look in on her and see that she was still there.

Hank took Johnny back to his apartment where he took a quick shower and changed clothes before grabbing the box that contained information that Rachel thought Elise's Doctors would want to see and Hank took him back to the hospital where he intended to stay until reporting for duty the next morning.

When the men reported to Elise's hospital room they found Emily Stanley making notes on a paper pad in her lap, Elise was sleeping soundly.

"She had a rather nasty seizure about an hour ago," Emily reported, "She seemed to be upset by the detective from Arson investigation who came in asking about a house that was burned down that she owned. He did say that it was obviously arson."

Emily held a business card out to John, "He asked that you give him a call when you came in."

Author's Notes:

So far I don't think everyone is getting the match up's with the dysfunctional in-laws so here's a brief run down.

Tom the unscrupulous Lawyer is Rachel's estranged husband. Although they have not seen each other in years and a great effort has been made to make sure Tom has no idea where Rachel is they are still legally married. More on the reasons for this will come out in the next few chapters.

Greg the drug pusher, is Patricia's husband and hopefully the readers realize that he has romantic and controlling desires for Elise even though his is married to her sister. Not a good man by any definition. Patricia is more aware of what is going on than she will ever admit because she doesn't want to raise her children as a single parent she chooses to turn a blind eye.

Joan, or Joanie, is the wife of a man who is permanently disabled. I'll come up with a name for him when I explain how that happened but if I wrote it right the readers should understand that it was at the hands of an Indian that he received his injuries, adding to Joanie's dislike for that race of people their father has tried to alienate them against since their birth.

Vanessa the second to the oldest is sort of a mother hen to her siblings and a single parent. I hope to deal with her a little in the future and more explain their father's plan and reasons for ridding their family of the connection to the Indian reservation.

In a way I'm writing a story starting in the middle and weaving the past and the present together as the story unfolds. At least that's what I'm trying to do.

Thank you Kathey's sis


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When John reported to work the next morning he was filled with mixed emotions. He quickly slipped into his uniform and was headed to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee. The previous shift was still in service and his partner hadn't arrived yet.

Cap met John in the apparatus bay and John could tell as his first glance that something was wrong.

"John, you have a visitor in the office," Hank announced and by the look on his face and the tone of his voice John knew it wasn't anyone he wanted to see. "The last shift let him in, they didn't know any better."

"Who, Tom?" John guessed. He looked at his watch, if the information he had been given by Elise's lawyer, Dr. Brackett's father, Greg was on a plane by now headed back to Montana under a police escort to face charges of assault and abuse for the way he pushed drugs into Elise in excess of the doctor's orders. He had been informed that Tom had agreed to be his council and had a plane ticket to follow Greg in a little over two hours. He had no idea where the other three sisters were or what their plans were concerning keeping contact with Elise, only time would tell.

Whatever Tom wanted of him, John was determined not to give it to him and in his pocket he had a protective order, restricting Tom, or Greg from making any contact or coming any closer than one hundred yards from his or Elise's presence. John knew the order wouldn't be filed till later that day, something he was sure Tom was going to use against him, but he also knew that having a copy of the order in his hand was all that he needed to call the police and have Tom taken from the premises.

"Cap," Johnny finally spoke he held one hand on his hip and the other leaned against the wall. "You better call for police assistance in removing him from the station," John waved the paper in his hand.

John remained at his Captain's shoulder in the common room while he made the call, he was mentally preparing himself to not in any way reveal that Tom's estranged wife was staying in his apartment.

His thoughts were scrambled though, due to his mind swimming with thoughts of Elise, She had, had a good night but she was rattled and frustrated by a newly discovered loss of memory. John had spend quite a bit of time last night assuring her that it was to be expected with the head injury and trying to get her to calm down about it, since it clearly only covered a short period of time and there had to be a lot of documents that would help her fill in the blank spots.

The first thing Johnny had done after he received his message from Emily the day before at the hospital, was to search out and talk to Elise's doctors to find out that prior to her seizure she was frustrated and confused about not remembering the information the detectives wanted to know. The seizure had been severe enough to require heavy sedation to get it under control but everything else seemed to be working fine including her pacemaker.

John was then able to say good-bye to the Stanley's before calling the Arson investigation team to find out what they wanted from him. It had taken a little phone tag but John was able to talk to Rachel and learn that the information the detective's wanted was in one of the boxes stacked in his living room and she agreed to bring the box with her to the hospital and go over it with the police while JoAnne brought the children to the station. Everyone involved agreed to that plan including Elise's lawyer, Mr. Brackett.

00000

When the police officer entered the day room Hank took the copy of the protective order from John's hand and walked over to discuss the situation with him before leading him to the office. John took that moment to walk out of the day room and to the office where he leaned against the door jam with his hands in his pockets not saying a word just waiting for Tom to make the next move.

Since he had let him in and welcomed the man to make himself comfortable until John arrived before he was informed of the nature of the situation concerning the man in question, Captain Hookraider was sitting in the office with him until the police arrived along with his shifts engineer to make it look like he was doing business while they waited but Hookraider also wanted a witness and an extra strong arm in anything got out of hand.

"John," Tom quickly jumped to his feet and placed his briefcase on the desk opening it up. "I need you to sign some papers so I can make sure a little situation is taken care of for Elise."

John said not a word or even moved from his position as Tom pulled several papers out of his briefcase and set them on the table folding the stapled documents to the place for a signature and placing a pen on the papers near the signing line. "If you'll just sign here," Tom began holding his finger next to a line and looking up to John.

Still not saying a word John walked over and picked up the papers and turned them to the first page and started looking them over.

"There's no need to read them," Tom started talking fast, "they're all written in legal language I'm sure you don't completely understand.

John just looked at him with a glare of mistrust as he noticed the reflection of the police officer and Captain Stanley in the window and knew they were right behind him. "I wouldn't sign anything you handed me if my life depended on it but I do think I'll give these papers to Elise's Lawyer to see what he thinks of them." John commented then turned to leave the room with the papers still in his hands. "If nothing else it will make it easier for him to stop you from doing whatever it is you're trying to do."

John felt himself slammed in to the door frame, His head was momentarily swimming and seeing stars as he noticed not one but two police officers hurrying past him and felt hands taking hold of his arms and pulling him out of the way and into the day room where he was forced to sit down in a chair and held there by the hands of at least two different people on his shoulder. As his head cleared John noticed Captain Stanley on one shoulder and Mike Stoker on the other.

The next thing he noticed was paramedics Jackson and McGuire setting the equipment down on the table in front of him.

"I'm alright," John protested making sure he still had the document in his hands as he tried to get to his feet in response to the loud screaming and scuffling heard in the apparatus bay.

"You will sit still and not move from this chair until you have been checked out," Captain Stanley ordered, "and if they decide you should be checked out by a doctor you will go willingly and quietly." It was very clear there was no room for discussion on the issue as John heard someone call in a code I and take the station out of service for a police investigation.

The sound of screaming became quieter after the sound of the bay door opening and John knew his nemesis was being wrestled out to a police car; he was sure in hand cuffs.

"Looks like you got quite a bump on the head there John," McGuire commented as he flashed a light in his eyes. John sighed as he let Jackson place a blood pressure cuff around his arm then stop to count a pulse and respirations, "Can you tell me what day it is?"

"Thursday," John spoke in aggravated tones. "My name is John Roderick Gage, and I'm at station 51 where I'm early for duty for once. But I was early before I got the bump on my head so you can't say I'm experiencing personality change do to a head injury."

"Okay, Okay message received," McGuire smiled, "But we still have our job to do buddy boy, you don't want your captain to be angry with us and put us on report do you?"

"Blood pressure is 150 over 98," Jackson called out, "a little high there buddy, Pulse 140 and respirations 20 and strong."

"You're blood pressure would be high to if you knew anything about that jerk in there." John responded.

"I assume you plan to press charges then," they heard from the door way and John looked up to see Vince Howard standing in the doorway removing his helmet and placing it under his arm as he pulled a note book and pen out of a pocket. "We have eight witnesses who have declared that he attacked you without provocation."

"He was provoked alright," John admitted, "I'm not as stupid as he thought I should be and I didn't let him bully me into signing some papers he wanted me to sign, and yes I'm pressing charges, besides attacking me he is also in violation of a protective order to stay away from Me and Elise." An instant ice pack was placed on his head by one of the paramedics and held in place by Mike as Captain Stanley moved to the phone to call Rampart for the paramedics to get treatment instructions.

"Very well then," Vince began, "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away," John invited trying to hold his own ice pack to feel a little less held down.

"What is the nature of the disagreement between you and Mr. …" Vince turned a page in his notebook looking for the name.

"Sulston, Thomas Sulston," John filled in the missing information, "he a sleazy lawyer from Montana and I've gotten in the way of him using his legal prowess to take over properties and the estate of his sister-in-Law Elise Holbrook. Elise's Lawyer is currently filing charges against him for falsifying documents and forging signatures, embezzlement of funds and I don't know what all else. But there's a good chance he's going to do time for his actions," John answered as the rest of the firemen from the previous shift slipped in to the day room and poured themselves cups of coffee before standing around the room to sip the brew while they listened in on the life and times of John Gage for entertainment along with Marco who had just arrived for shift. "He's even tried to stop her from getting the medical treatment she needed."

"I can attest to that," Hank spoke up for his man, "So can Dr. Brackett and the administrator and lawyer representing Rampart. He tried to stop John from signing for Emergency surgery she needed to save her life, just a few days ago."

"Okay," Vince mumbled as he wrote in his book. "So what is your connection with this Elise Holbrook?"

"Connection?" John was distracted trying to read the documents Tom had tried to get him to sign.

"Yes what is your relationship to Miss Holbrook, At least I assume its miss?"

"No actually it's Mrs. Mrs. John Gage as a matter of fact, she's my wife." John was half blinded by the ice pack on his forehead still being held in place by Mike, he was also still trying to make sense of the papers still in his hand. He did not see the look of shock and disbelief on Vince's or anyone else's face at his declaration.

"Are you joking," Vince commented in shear disbelief as he leaned into the table to steady himself, "John this is no joking matter here."

"I'm not joking," John pulled away from Mike enough to look with an unobstructed view at Vince, as he held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers showing off his wedding ring, "I got married four days ago."

It sounded like there was an explosion in the fire station as five coffee mugs filled with coffee hit the floor and shattered. McGuire dropped the phone hand set and he hit the wall cracking it's housing in three places.

Cap and Marco helped the stunned firefighters and police officer to a seat before Mike, who still held John's ice pack and his shoulder to keep him in place, asked, "Is this what we looked like last shift when we got the news?"

Marco started giggling uncontrollably and Cap couldn't help but join in, "Yeah, pretty much," he shook his head and looked at the mess on the floor to be cleaned up.

"Rampart wants us to bring Gage in to be checked out," McGuire informed after he managed to get control of the phone again.

Before anyone was able to make a move Roy DeSoto and Chief McConnike entered the day room, Roy reporting for duty, Chief McConnike responding to the out of service for police investigation at the station call.

Roy took in his partner being held in a chair by Mike, an ice pack on his head and a blood pressure cuff on his arm, surrounded by the previous shift all looking like they needed the blood pressure cuff more than John did. "What happened?"

Chief McConnike took in the look of the outgoing shift as they sat in chairs and the broken coffee mugs on the floor. "Looks like the word is getting out there Gage, Maybe I better send out a memo to see if we can cut down on broken coffee mugs."

"That's not a bad idea Chief," Captain Stanley remarked.

It was determined that Roy could take John in to Rampart to be checked over as the outgoing crew from 51's was sent for cold showers to shock them back into the here and now. Mike and Marco got to work mopping up the day room floor and scooping up broken coffee mugs when Chet found his way into the room trying to figure out what had happened.

Officer Howard managed to pull himself together to follow the squad to the hospital to finish his report and talk with the other people who knew of the conflict between John and this Tom Sulston, to get whatever they had to add. The last thing Vince needed was the name of John and Elise's Lawyer and he promised to get the prosecuting attorney to contact him for further information on the case.

Dr. Morton gave John a good looking over and determined he was able to finish his shift as long as Roy kept an eye on him and checked his pupils and cognitive ability every couple of hours or so and hauled him in if anything even felt out of normal. One more check on the vitals and John's blood pressure was down to 130/88 prompting Dr. Morton to order that vital be checked at least twice before evening.

Before John and Roy left for the station, John gave the document he had been asked to sign to Dr. Brackett to hand over to his father when he arrived later. He then hurried up to Elise's room and gave her a passionate kiss before convincing her that the red spot on his head was just a mark from his helmet, he promise to check in with her whenever he was in the hospital.

Then Roy stuck his head in the room, "We've got a run partner, Cardiac at the Mall."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was about an hour after Johnny had left on his run, He had brought the cardiac patient back but just as he was going to run up and see his wife another call came in and Squad 51 was off again on an unknown type rescue.

Dixie managed to take a break and slip up to spend a moment with Elise. She found her lonely and frustrated because she was stuck in her bed without someone to walk with her in case she had a seizure. Dixie was willing to fill the void and the two women wandered the halls together for a few minutes and talked. Dixie probed for the names of magazines Elise might like to read, And Elise probed for information about John, foods he liked, places he liked to go, activities he liked to participate in. Elise knew the chemistry was there between the two of them but truly wanted to be everything he ever wanted her to be. Elise wanted nothing more than Johnny's happiness and if that meant learning a few new recipes or doing something that she didn't particularly like once in a while she was willing. All though the truth be known there wasn't anything that Dixie listed that she didn't also enjoy.

"Nurse McCall wanted in emergency, Nurse McCall wanted in emergency," was heard overhead putting an end to the walk and conversation as Dixie handed Elise off to the nearest nurse and responded to her page.

Elise was thrilled when her Lawyer arrived just after lunch and her sister nearly half an hour later. There was plenty to discuss and Elise wanted to know just how much she couldn't remember. And the first thing the three of them did was open a box of real estate transactions and start making a time line to help put things into perspective. By the time the arson investigation team arrived Elise felt much calmer about what they wanted to know but still didn't have all the answers they wanted from her.

Fortunately they had been briefed about Elise's medical issues by her doctor and had been able to do a little research of their own into Elise's real estate practices and were sure she wasn't their arsonist.

00000

Back at the station the squad was out on yet another run when JoAnne showed up with the four children. Cody ran toward the fire engine in sheer excitement and then stopped short about two feet from the engine and placed her hands behind her back and just looked at the dials on the side as she rocked on her feet.

"Can, can I touch it?" she asked in breathless excitement and Mike gave her the biggest smile he could give.

"Sure you can touch it," Mike responded and watched as she stretched her hand out and carefully, in fact downright timidly pressed her forefinger against the red of the engine between the gages.

"How come you have so many clocks on your fire engine?" Cody asked, "Does telling time help you to put out a fire?"

Mike smiled at the innocent question and sat on the running board to be at her level. "Those are not clocks they are gages. They tell me how fast the water is rushing through each of the hoses." Mike answered; this was not the normal tour of the station. These children wouldn't fully comprehend how many gallons of water was stored in the engine or how many bathtubs full of water the hose could dump on a fire in one minutes time. To them fire truck were exciting and bright red and they wanted to see one up close. Tobes kept very busy asking questions and taking pictures of all the fire men and the equipment but he lacked the excitement that his sister had for the place.

The children were trying on the turn out gear and being taught about it when the Squad backed into the bay, Mike, Marco, Chet and JoAnne worked together to keep the children out of the way and where they would be safe until the engine of the squad was turned off.

After a round of hugs and the completion of the explanation about turn outs the children were invited to the kitchen to share some popsicles with the firemen.

"Where him spots?" Cody asked excitedly as she stood near the couch pointing at one very lazy basset hound lounging on the sofa. "Fire dogs hafta have spots, Dachel read me the story, they is all white dogs then get spots when they gets hugs with dirty hands from the smoke at a fire."

"Well, ya gotta understand," Chet figured he had the explanation the girl would believe, "Henry here isn't a real fire dog, he just came for a visit one day and we let him stay and keep all the dust off of our couch."

Timidly the little girl moved closer to the dog and was about to touch his nose when the dog licked her finger and she squealed and jumped back.

"Did he bite you," John was quick to his new niece's side and looking over her finger.

"No, he no bite, he just tasted me," Cody explained.

Tobias continued to take pictures and once the popsicles were finished, including one for Henry that Tobes got a picture of, Tobias had a question for his fire fighter tour guides. "Uncle Johnny said that your sirens were so loud they would hurt Rachel's ears, can we hear them?"

"You didn't let them hear the sirens?" John questions his crew mates.

"We hadn't gotten to that point yet when you got back," Mike explained and the four children, two of them holding their daddy's hands walked back into the bay were Mike opened the door to the engine and Johnny lifted Cody and then Tobes up to sit in the cab so they could see the knobs and levers that Mike was pointing out. Roy took his two children to the other side of the cab and lifted them up so they could sit in the captain's seat and see from there.

Chris DeSoto was sitting in the middle seat pointing out all the stuff he thought was exciting and Mike just let him lead the discussion only stopping him to correct any miss information he was giving. Once everything in the cab was explained the children were invited to turn on the sirens. Roy encouraged his excited son Chris to hold back since he had the chance to come to the station any time he could convince his mom to bring him. Cody was way too scared to flip the switch while Tobias was hesitant slowly he reached out to the switch and you could almost see Chris going mad at the length of time Tobes was taking to do such a simple and exciting task.

Once the switch was flipped two children quickly clapped their hands over their ears and started crying.

"Owe, owe, owwie," young Cody cried uncontrollably. Tobias was more silent but it was clear he was in pain as he held his hands over his ears and tried to roll up in a ball with silent tears trailing down his face.

Mike was quick to turn the siren off as John reached past him and pulled Tobias into his arms and then accepted Cody as Mike lifted her down. Hurrying to the back of the squad John set the two young children on the back bumper and pulled his pen light out. Shining his light into the children's ears revealed some dark drainage in Cody's ears but not much in Tobias's.

"Looks to me like they probably have ear infections," John looked over at his partner to see if he concurred.

"The only way to know for sure is for them to be seen by a Doctor." Roy admitted his limitations. Roy then gave his wife a quick glance, "I'll go give Dix a call and let her know what we suspect. She'll be able to take it from there."

Before Roy was finished on the phone a call came in for the station. As the klaxons loudly toned through the station John cradled the two children to his chest cupping his hands against one ear and letting his chest muffle the sounds to their other ears.

**Station 51, station 63, truck 10 structure fire at a chemical plant respond with caution, repeat respond with caution the far end of the frontage road off Breaker street, far end of the frontage road off Breaker street.**

When the loud PA system stopped much quieter commands were given within the station. "Station 51 KMG365" Captain Stanley called into the mic as everyone in the station other than John and Roy raced for their spot on the engine while the bay door cranked open.

"Dixie'll be ready for ya just take them straight to ER." Roy called to his wife after sticking his head around the corner of the squad.

John then handed his charges over to JoAnne's care and while she held them together in her arms at the back of the apparatus bay John climbed in the squad and pulled his helmet on his head and tightened the strap under his chin. With a piece of paper thrust into his hand John directed Roy to turn left out of the station and they were off.

00000

When JoAnne walked through the emergency room doors holding the hands of two children who held on to the other two, she wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Dixie and Rachel standing together waiting for them.

"We're set up in 4 for these two." Dixie said with a smile and Rachel took hold of her two's hands and welcomed JoAnne to follow with her two children if she wanted.

It only took about ten minutes to get both children diagnosed and taken care of, Rachel had asked permission for Tobias to take pictures to use for show and tell and that slowed them down a little. The biggest time stopper came when Tobias answered Dr. Morton's question. "Well aside from the sirens hurting you sick ears did you two have a good time at the fire station?"

"It was okay," Tobias answered with a down turned face, "the stuff they do and the things they have to do it with are great but no one will ever let us do anything like that we're just Indians."

The first thing Dr. Morton did was pick both children up and set them on the treatment table he then sat on a stool to bring the best eye to eye contact he could with the two children. "Don't you ever let anyone tell you that. It doesn't ever matter what color your skin is it's what's inside of you that counts. You can do anything you want when you grow up and the only thing that matters is if you're willing to work hard enough to get where you want to go not what color your skin is."

"But lots of people say we're no good because we's Indians," Tobias spoke still holding his head down.

"There are a lot of people in this world that only know one way to make themselves feel better and that's to make other people feel like they're not as good," Dr. Morton started treating a disease known as bigotry, "it's not true, In fact I know that your new Uncle, John Gage is an Indian and he's proud of it. Now he's a fireman and a paramedic and there's not anyone out there who is better than he is at what he does. You can be good at whatever you want to do if you're just willing to put in the work and can ignore what other people are telling you about your skin color."

"Did people tell you that you's no good because you have different color skin?" young Cody asked so sincerely that Mike just placed his hands on her shoulders and nod his head.

"They were wrong because I wouldn't allow them to be right." Mike answered, "I decided what I wanted to do and worked hard to get what I wanted."

"Did you sometimes feel bad about your skin color?" Cody asked again.

"There were times I was upset about my skin color before I learned that it's what's inside that really counts."

"Is that why you drawed pictures on your skin," Cody pointed to the tattoo on Dr. Morton's arm, "so that you could make friends."

Mike looked down at his tattoo from his days in the navy. Shaking his head he marveled at just how close the young girl was to the truth of the situation that led to him getting that tattoo. "It was something like that, but I learned that there are a lot better ways of making friends than to put pictures on your skin, and with what I know now I wouldn't do it again." he said with a smile as he ruffled the little girl's hair.

Their conversation was brought to an end when a nurse stuck her head in the door. "We've got 18 victims of a chemical factory fire coming in we need to open all the rooms we can and get everyone ready."

"Do we know what chemicals?" Dr. Morton asked as he followed the nurse out the door.

Dixie directed the children and their parent's out of the room as she made a quick change of the sheet on the exam table.

Once in the hall JoAnne over heard the staff talking about several firemen being injured in an explosion during the fire and Jo knew she needed to hang around at least until she knew her husband and his partner whom she had adopted as a brother were not one of the injuries.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The chemical plant fire was all it was reported to be. The First thing Captain Stanley did when they arrived was call in another full battalion. John and Roy set up the triage station and were prepared to accept the several chemical plant workers reported to be coming their way when an explosion rocked the area so violently that not a single person was left standing on their feet.

John and Roy were ordered into the building to pull the victims out. Back and forth they ran carrying the victims along with three others until they had removed 19 casualties. John's air tank had ran out and been replaced twice but finally he was delivering the last victim to the triage blanket, one victim had been a code F. When he asked where he could be of help John was stripped of his turn outs and hosed down, both to rid himself of the cleaning chemicals he has been drenched with but also to cool him down after being in intense heat for so long.

Roy had already been sent in with two other patients both to care for the patients and to have a possible chemical rash on his neck treated. John it was determined was mildly dehydrated so he was sent to the canteen for some rest and electrolytes. John sat on the bumper of the trailer parked in the shade of a tree and sipped on his drink, he had emptied the first glass in one gulp and was now just a little sick to his stomach, he knew he needed to take the next glass a little slower.

"Hey Gage," a call came from a fellow paramedic he seldom saw by the name of Jason Mitchell, "there's a rumor going around that you're getting ready to take the plunge. Is there any truth to it?"

"I'm not planning on jumping into anything," John answered with a scoff.

"So you're not getting married then," Jason continued the conversation as he moved toward John.

John reached up and tugged at the man's sleeve pulling him into a seated position on the bumper next to him. "All ready did, got married four days ago," John showed off his ring finger.

"Well I'll be," Jason showed his surprise he was well in control of the paper cup in his hands though, "Nice of you to send an announcement to your fellow medics."

"There were no announcements for anybody," John leaned back and pulled his knees up so that he could rest his arms on them. "Just a quiet little marriage ceremony by the justice of the peace; Just had Cap and his wife there as witnesses not even the rest of my crew."

"Is she nine months pregnant or something?" his counterpart questioned. It was a question John was getting tired of hearing, how was it so hard for anyone to believe he could find happiness in marriage without having to get the girl pregnant first.

"No, she's not pregnant," John answered with enough disgust in his voice Jason didn't dare ask for any more details.

00000

At the hospital Rachel and the four children were in Elise's room entertaining each other and telling about all the stuff that happened at the station. Cody was telling the story about the pretend fire dog with no spots when Elise managed to give her sister a serious look, "Okay what aren't you telling me?"

It was clear by the tone of her voice that she expected an answer and only the truth.

"John's station was called out on a fire at a chemical factory just as the children left. When they were finished with the children in ER it was announced that several firemen were injured by an explosion at the fire. JoAnne is down stairs waiting for more information and to find out for sure if John and her husband are alright."

Elise looked at her sister with a look of clear annoyance on her face. She then closed her eyes and shook her head, "Was that so hard to tell me? You don't expect me to fall apart and start planning his funeral just because someone said firemen had been hurt, Especially before I find out if John is one of them." "I am not some paper butterfly that is going to get shredded in the breeze; I knew what I was getting into when I married John, I've done his kind of work before, I can handle it."

00000

Down in the emergency room JoAnne was standing at the window in the door leading to the emergency room watching to see who was coming in. When she saw Roy running alongside a gurney holding an IV high and was sure the patient on the gurney wasn't Johnny she let out a sigh of relief. When she saw her husband being led out of the treatment room by one of the doctor's, who had been pulled from other areas of the hospital to help out with the influx of patients, she got a little nervous again. When Roy was directed to sit on a gurney parked along the wall JoAnne slipped through the door and to his side.

"Roy! Are you alright?" JoAnne called in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine," Roy held one hand out to his wife while he used the other to continue to unbutton his uniform shirt. "Just have a little itching and burning on the back of my neck and they need to make sure it's not a reaction to the chemicals we're working with."

The doctor pulled Roy's shirt away from the rash on his back and took a good look, "Yeah it's a chemical reaction, nothing a little hydrocortisone won't take care of though. Nurse put some hydrocortisone on this rash and then he can go back to the fire if that's where he's needed. Let him take the tube with him so he can reapply it after he takes a shower."

JoAnne sighed in relief again then turned sheepish eyes at her husband, "I guess I got all worried for nothing,"

"Pretty much," Roy smiled back at her while he waited for the nurse to get the cream and return to apply it. "How are Cody and Tobes, they did get seen before all this hit didn't they?"

"Yes they were just finishing up when the Dr was told to prepare for the incoming victims."Jo told her husband, "Cody has ear infections Tobes just has pressure build up in his ears, probably a combination of some hay fever and all the altitude changes they've made in the last few days. Johnny's alright isn't he?"

"Yeah, Johnny was fine when I left, he's either at the triage station or on stand down at the canteen after all the work we did pulling those guys out after the explosion." Roy stopped talking to turn in order to make it easier for the nurse to apply the cream to his neck.

"Elise isn't worried about Johnny is she?"

"We didn't tell her," JoAnne admitted.

"Well good because there's nothing to worry about." Roy made sure his wife understood and he rebuttoned his shirt and slid the tube of cream in his pocket. "I need to run, I'll call you tonight." Roy said with a quick kiss for his wife and then was on his way out the door to climb back in an ambulance to be taken back to the fire.

When Roy arrived back on the fire scene he was sent to the canteen to get his vitals checked and rehydrate himself. Following orders he walked over to the wagon but took on the work going on around him. The chemical plant has basically been divided with firefighting crews between the tanks that were on fire and the tanks that weren't. Roy could tell that a lot of progress had been made toward getting the fire out since he left with his patients but he could also see several hours of work ahead of them.

Roy accepted his cup of juice and turned to see who else was on stand down when he saw his partner fighting with three of the canteen workers.

"I just fine let me up," John argued, "I just got a little light headed from getting up too fast."

"Mr. Gage, you have all the symptoms of heat exhaustion," one of the workers talked as she and two others continued to hold him in a prone position placing some instant ice packs on his neck and trying to get a few in his arm pits. "You're warm to the touch and still sweating profusely, our guide lines state that you have to be evaluated by a medic."

Roy picked up his HT, "Squad 51 to engine 51 do you read?"

"This is Engine 51 go ahead." Captain Stanley's voice came over the radio.

"Cap we have a bit of a situation at the Canteen, could YOU possible step over here and give us a hand."

Roy's request had the desired effect as John was ordered to undergo the required evaluation which ended up including an IV and a trip to the hospital.

As John was wheeled into a treatment room where cool compresses and another IV were waiting for him his only request was, "please no one tell my wife I'm in here."

"Anyone who agrees to that request will be on my bad list," a female voice was heard from the door and John turned to see his wife walking in with a nurse at her side. "As for you; husband of mine let me make something perfectly clear. I'm grateful that you've been here to take care of me but when I agreed to marry you we both agreed to take care of each other, this will not be a one way marriage. Now if I hear you make a similar request ever again," her voice sounded angry but there was a twinkle in her eye and the corner's of her mouth were turned up. "There will be no desert for a month."

"No desert!" Johnny teased back with Elise, "No chocolate pudding?"

"Nope," Elise stuck to her guns and managed to keep a stern face but just barely.

"No rhubarb crunch?"

"Nope,"

"No Cactus berry jelly drops?"

"Nope,"

"For a whole month, a whole long month?" Johnny leaned up in his verbal jousting with his wife.

"Yep," Elise held her ground, refusing to give him the peck on the lips he was coaxing for.

"But you forget; I'll be at the station part of that time." Johnny smiled and the medical crew in the room snickered as they continued to evaluate their patient while his wife distracted him.

"Yeah, but I know your Captain and he's on my side; He's already told me he needs all the help he can get to keep you out of trouble." Elise actually stuck her tongue out at John this time.

"He told you what?" "When?" John finally succumbed to the pressure on his shoulder pushing him back against the gurney when he decided she better know where he stood too. "I have the right to decide to keep information from you if I feel it will hurt your recovery."

"Now come on John," Elise sighed, "I'm a nurse don't you think I've already figured out that your simply suffering from too much time in the heat. I'd say there's a 50/50 chance they're going to send you back to work. Now did you lose consciousness?" Elise asked as if she were the doctor.

"No I didn't lose consciousness," John defended himself with the most annoyed tone his voice could manufacture, as Elise continued to stand next to him wearing her hospital issued house robe and one size fits all hospital gown along with a simple pair of hospital issued slippers.

"I heard part of the structure collapse and jumped up to see if anyone was hurt, I was just a little dizzy for a moment and then three canteen workers jumped me and held me to the ground. Then Worry Wart Roy here called the Captain over to order me to get looked at."

"Did you get that bump on your head when they tackled ya?" Elise continued to question and Dr. Brackett noticed her take a hold of his hand while placing a finger on the pulse point in his wrist.

The tone on John's face changed instantly as he turned to look at his partner then lay back on the bed in defeat.

"Tom was at the station when I got there this morning." John admitted. "He came early and the previous shift let him in to wait for me because they didn't know any better." John started to talk as he took hold of Elise's hand and with his other hand took a good hold of her forearm for more security. "When Cap told me he was there I showed him the papers and told him to call the police. When they got there I decided to try and see what he was up to before they hauled him out. As soon as he saw me he pulled out some papers for me to sign and when I wouldn't sign them and tried to read them he tried to take them away from me and pushed me into the door frame in the process."

Elise started chewing on her tongue and shifting the position of her head as she could be seen fighting back tears. John started rubbing her arm and pulling her closer to him. "It's all right now, he's in jail. I pressed charges so he'll stay there for a while."

Elise blew out a deep breath then looked at John, "Just what was on these papers he wanted you to sign without reading?"

John looked down then back into Elise's eyes. "I don't know what it said, I kept getting interrupted when I tried to read them and what I did read didn't make a lot of sense to me but I never made it past the first half page before I was ordered to come in and get looked over. While I was here I decided to leave the papers with Dr. Brackett to give to his father." John moved a hand to Elise's waist, "I thought it might help him stop whatever it is that your brother-in-law is trying to do now."

Elise let out another deep breath and nod her head, "Good thinking, Tom's getting desperate enough to do just about anything, We found out that he, or rather some associate of his has been renting out some of the houses that I own here in the valley. Seems at least one of them was being used to make and sell drugs and was burned down to hide what was going on in there."

Elise looked around the room trying to keep her eyes dry but failing. "Guess I better find our lawyer and see what we're up against now."

"Mr. Brackett is in Dr. Brackett's office waiting to talk with the two of you when you're done here." Nurse Ann said then turning to Dr. Brackett, "He assured me that you wouldn't mind and Miss McCall said to let him in."

"That's fine Ann, go get him and bring him here." Dr. Brackett instructed before turning to Roy and giving him instructions, "Get her a chair will you, I have a hunch it's going to be best that she's sitting down for this one."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Elise took the chair that was offered her and was thrilled that it wasn't a wheel chair. "Now see John I didn't fall apart, I am not in total hysterics needing to be held back for my own good while your being evaluated. I could probably even handle things if there was a little blood involved. We both understand the work along with the risks and the benefits."

The head of John's treatment table was raised slightly and he rested his head back while he finished his IV, but still held on to his wife's hand, as the two of them massaged with each other's thumbs as they smiled at each other. "You said you never wrestled a hose thought." John smiled, "did you ever go into a burning building?"

"Once," Elise answered, "It was a neighbor of mine, she had a stove fire and when the fire truck arrived it got my attention. They asked me to have a look at her, seems she was cooking and started feeling ill. She went to the bathroom where she was sick to her stomach and then passed out. Turns out she was pregnant and while she was out of it whatever she was cooking started fire and set off the smoke detector and another neighbor called it in." "And I'll have you know the building was still standing when the fire department left the scene." Elise shook a finger from her other hand at John as they both laughed uncontrollably.

"I know it's not the same." Elise started again with a smile, "But I also know about your protective gear and the teamwork and the precautions you take."

John just rest his head back and smiled a warm loving smile at his wife. She really did understand more that what she was finding words for. She truly understood why he did what he did and the passion for the work and what they could accomplish. As they held hands and gazed into each other's eyes he realized once again that they were made from the same cloth, they were two of a kind and he couldn't be happier that they were no longer half a continent apart.

They both looked up when the door opened again and a familiar face wearing a business suit walked in.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Brackett," Elise greeted him, "After all that we've learned this afternoon what else is my charming brother-in-law up to now."

John gave the lawyer his full attention as another chair was pulled forward.

"Well I must admit this is a very interesting document," Mr. Brackett shook his head in both amusement and disgust, "It is also not the first time I've seen it. Let me start by telling you about the other day when I was advised by my son here that there was yet another attempt to declare you incompetent and have you taken back to Montana against your will. We had managed to throw in all kinds of monkey wrenches by stopping the injection of drugs meant to cause confusion and then stopping the independent evaluation that was supposed to be submitted. Add my presence in the court room with copies of transcripts and decisions from the earlier trial and it was a bit of a circus. Before the court was adjourned Mr. Sulston pulled a document from his brief case that he claimed you, Mr. Gage had asked him to write up. His document did have signatures on it but I requested a signature verification before the document was placed in evidence. I had in my possession several documents that you had signed in front of witnesses that I was able to show as just cause for the questioning. I then executed my rights as Elise's documented Lawyer to get a copy of it and I can tell you that it is the same contract that was left for me in my son's office."

Mr. Brackett pulled a set of papers from his brief case and produced a set of papers for all in the room to glance at the signature on the last page.

"That's not my signature," John declared and so did everyone else in the room.

"I'm sure they have figured that out at the police station by now too," Mr. Brackett added, "And you have nothing to worry about since it is a blatant forgery."

"That's good, but just what was he trying to get me to sign anyway?" John questioned.

"Oh, if I may paraphrase here, it's just a document where you were admitting you were a total idiot as far as business matters and wanted him to deal with any and all business transactions concerning Elise's estate and financial holdings, Also that you had changed your mind about the marriage and wanted an annulment."

"An Annulment!" both Elise and John said in unison as John jumped to a seated position dangling his feet on the side of the gurney to take a good look and the last part of the document to see that the word Annulment was actually in print on the last page. To everyone's pleasure John was not dizzy in the least at his sudden jump to an upright position.

"This is just another example of why you should never sign anything without reading it over and making sure you totally understand it." Mr. Brackett declared.

"It's also another example of why you should never sign anything Tom Sulston is asking you to sign," Elise added and John agreed with every nonverbal sign he could make.

"We are still legally married, right?" John needed to know for sure, "Do I need to call the hospital chaplain down here right now to marry us again just to be sure?"

"Your union is 100 percent legal and binding," Mr. Brackett declared with emphasis. "I do understand that you will be holding a reception in the near future, there would be nothing wrong with you renewing your vows at that time, you could definitely get a lot more romance in a marriage ceremony than the one at the court house."

"We've talked about that." John smiled at Elise as they continued to hold hands.

"Well I believe my business here is done," Mr. Bracket started replacing papers in his brief case. "I'll check into those matters we discussed up in your room earlier and I should have an answer for you by tomorrow morning." With that said Mr. Brackett left the room and John's IV was discontinued so that he could return to work. He was allowed to walk his bride back to her room before they were called in service.

00000

The ride back to the station was quiet, so quiet Roy had to make sure he didn't make it through a light so that he could look his partner over. John sat in the passenger seat his gaze a million miles away as he toyed with his wedding ring. The look on his face could only be described as pure happiness.

"You know I'm supposed to be watching you for any personality change resulting from the head injury this morning." Roy broke the silence, "That's kind of hard since I've never known this person in the squad with me."

John turned his attention to his partner and smirked. "I think I've really got it bad this time Roy."

There was another block and a half of silence, "Well Junior from what I see the only bad part you got is a majority of your in-laws." Both men giggled, "I never thought it possible but yours make my mother-in-law look like a saint." "As long as they're not around, I don't think I've ever seen you look so totally and blissfully happy in my life. Are you sure you're not being drugged?" Roy joked.

John smiled but still looked as if he were in another world, "The real bad one's are Elise's brother-in-laws," John finally spoke, "They were both handpicked by their father to help flush the Indian blood out of the family's systems."

"I have to admit, I don't really understand any of that," Roy admitted now that he had his partner talking he felt like he could keep him talking.

"Elise's grandfather was a half breed like me." John relaxed in the passenger seat and continued to toy with his ring. "His mother was an Indian princess who died while he was young. He was treated so badly by anyone that he met that he left the reservation and changed his name. Did everything to distance himself from the Indian People that he felt rejected him the most. It was like he considered his Indian blood toxic and he set about flushing it from the system as fast as possible. He'd been in a knife fight before he got away and had to have several blood transfusions to get him started, at least so he felt. He turned into a real Indian hater and spread the philosophy to his son. After the way I was treated I can understand it all but I don't necessarily agree with his action plan. Elise's father continued the practice feeling the same way his father did but his Sister didn't share the family plan; she found love and happiness within the reservation. Anyway Elise's father proceeded to find husbands for each of his five daughters who had no ties what so ever to the Indian people."

"So why didn't he find one for Elise?" Roy asked.

"He tried." John answered with a sideways glance before turning back to his gaze into another world. "He tried to set her up with a bunch of different guys. None of them met with Elise's liking, Greg was one of them but instead of marring Elise he broke up the relationship between Pat and the guy Daddy picked for her and ended up Marrying Pat instead, Elise said he thought Patricia was more exciting than she was. She studied too hard and took her schooling to seriously for his liking."

"What about the other two sisters?" Roy asked, he was enjoying his calmly talkative partner.

"Vanessa's guy hung around long enough to get her pregnant and then split. Her father tracked him down and made him marry her but it was in name only and they've never seen him since. She took over the role of mother for the rest of her sisters when her mother died along with raising her son.

Joanie and her husband were a love story of all times. They have two boys and were really happy until the day he was coming home from work and saw a man stumbling away from a wrecked car. He stopped and tried to help when the guy shoved him down and Brandon hit his head on a rock. The guy was from the reservation, drunk and high on drugs. To add to Joanie's dislike of the race he managed to get into some treatment program and then was released to an area where he could make a living and away from the bad influence he had lived in. Mean while Brandon has permanent brain damage and will never be able to work again. He has no control of one hand, has to walk with a cane, half of his face is paralyzed and he's real hard to understand when he talks. The family is still tight with the boys helping their father but it's still a bad scene."

As the station came into view John sat up straight in the cab and placed his hands on the dash. "None of that matters much anymore. Greg is in Montana in a Jail cell, denied bail and Tom soon will be. All the sisters except Rachel, the good one have headed back home, and with Elise's health she likely won't have to testify, there's enough physical evidence without her testimony to see to it that he'll be locked away for a long, long time."

John took in and let out a deep breath, "I'm going to do everything I can to help her forget all of that." John declared.

As the squad was backed into the bay Captain Stanley stepped out of his office. He was obviously waiting to be among the last in the shower. "Well?" he asked as Roy got out of the squad.

"Doc said he's alright, must have gotten up to fast," Roy confirmed the Doctor's diagnosis.

"At least I found out what was in the document my Brother- in and out- law was trying to force me into signing." John responded with a little anger reappearing. "It was an attempt to undo everything that was done last week in a court of law. He's already turned in another copy of it with a forged signature and was trying to save his skin before they figured that out."

"Well, if I understand things right he's still behind bars so he won't be able to cause any more trouble at least for a while," Cap responded with a sigh of relief.

"Well," Cap slapped the hood of the squad, "The Chief asked that you write up an announcement that can be sent to all the stations and shifts. Seems he's hoping to put a stop to the breakage of coffee mugs throughout the response area," There was a smile on everyone's faces and a slight giggle; "We're going to have to make do with disposable cups around here until further notice."

A joyous smile returned to John's face. "I'll get right on that Cap, As soon as I'm through with my shower."

00000

Most of the 51 A-shift were gathered in the kitchen munching on snacks while they played board games and cards. The one exception was the dark haired Paramedic who was in the office working with the typewriter. It had only taken him four pieces of paper before he had an announcement he liked and he was holding it in his hand reading it to Elise over the phone for her approval when Captain Stanley walked in with three guests.

John recognized only one of the men who accompanied his Captain through the door. It was Mr. Brackett, his and Elise's lawyer.

"John these men would like to speak with you for a moment." Hank explained, "I'll give you some privacy."

Once the men were introduced John learned he was in the presence of the district attorney for the State of California and an attorney representing the federal court system. The person he knew was his attorney and it was clear he was there to convince John to do what the other two wanted him to do.

"John," Mr. Bracket began, "we'd like you to drop your assault charges against Tom Sulston."

"I don't think so," John took a stance and wondered if he could scream loud enough to get the rest of the crew in to help him if these men made any aggressive moves.

"I understand what you're saying and how you're feeling John," Mr. Brackett simply took a seat on the other side of the desk from John. "Let me explain what's going on here and why what they want you to do is a good idea."

John took his cue and sat down while the other two men did the same.

"John, you have every right to press charges and we have more than enough evidence to take him to trial and convict him. But at the very most he'll get probation and it will take about two months to get him to that point. There are a group of people from the FBI waiting for him in Montana as we speak to serve warrants for his arrest on five counts that will put him away for several years and possible lead to the breakup of a major crime syndicate."

"But if we let him go he'll just run." John countered.

"We're sure he has no idea what's coming down." The Federal Lawyer stepped in. "It will take us weeks to move things here. But if we just let him go and get him on the plane to Montana. My people will be waiting for him when he gets off the plane."

"John," Mr. Brackett spoke again, "there is a preliminary hearing in the morning, the best we can hope for is to bind him over for trial and he'll most likely be released on his own recognizance. With your approval we can drop the charges but insist that he leave the area as soon as possible. They're already for him when he gets off the plane in Montana."

"If I drop assault charges, he'll still have to face forgery charges for the papers he was trying to make me sign this morning?" John Questioned.

"That he will," Mr. Brackett confirmed. "Those charges along with several others are being added to the warrant they are waiting to execute when he gets off the plane in Montana.

"Is there a chance to request that he get a police escort to the airport and that they can make sure that he gets on that plane?" John questioned once again.

"I know several police officers that would volunteer for that duty." The state district attorney volunteered.

"In that case what do I have to do to drop the charges," John agreed.

After talking things over with Elise, John signed the papers that were waiting for him, after he read them carefully and asked a couple of questions about some of the terminology.

When the men left the station with the signed forms to drop the charges John followed them to the door and watched them drive off. When the door closed behind them Captain Stanley approached his paramedic and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Is everything all right there John?"

John turned to face his Captain with a bit of a start and then smiled, "Yeah, it is, Tom Sulston is on his way to a hole he won't easily get out of. I'll be right back cap."

John quickly left the room and returned with a piece of paper that he handed to his captain. "Does this meet the requirement of an announcement?"

Hank took the paper from John and snickered as he read:

The North Eastern Montana Unified County

Search, Rescue and Fire Departments

Would like to announce the union of their Head of

Emergency Medical Services and Training

Elise Rose Holbrook

To

John Roderick Gage

With

Los Angeles County Fire and Paramedic Departments

A reception to celebrate this merger is scheduled.

"I figure you can just add the date and time for the reception at your house Cap and we'll be set." John added with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning started early with calls for the Squad but all of the runs had been easily stabilized with meds and then hauled into the hospital. It was only another hour before the end of shift and John wanted to run up and check on his wife but Roy convinced him to head back to the station to make sure they had everything in order to get off shift on time.

When the squad was backed into the bay Mike hurried up to John's open window. "I don't know what's going on for sure but the phone has been ringing off the wall for Cap this morning and all the calls have something to do with you."

"Gage!" was heard from the captain's office and with a worried look on his face John quickly climbed out of the squad and headed for the office.

"Yes Sir?"

"I think we blew it with the announcement," Captain Stanley sat at his desk shaking his head. "That was the sixth call inquiring about you transferring to Montana."

"Me, Transferring?, first of all I had no idea the announcement was going out so fast. But even then it doesn't say anything about me transferring."

"I know," Captain Stanley responded with a smile on his face and a hint of a giggle in his voice. "Some people think they can read between the lines but don't quite get it right." "Anyway, Dr. Early would like to talk with you, He said he just missed you when you last left but to tell you it's nothing serious he just needs to talk to you for a moment about Elise."

John's face shown a slight panic as Captain Stanley got up from his desk motioning to the phone. "Go ahead and give him a call, I need a cup of coffee." Hank stopped as he reached the door to his office. "You sure know how to get people's attention Gage. I know I heard at least one more coffee mug bite the dust over the phone this morning. But do take it all as a compliment, most of the callers think Montana is stealing you away because you're about the best we've got."

Joining his parting Captain in a faint giggle John was quick to dial the number for Rampart and ask for Dr. Early.

Captain Stanley was leaning against the wall next to the phone with a disposable coffee cup in his hand answering yet another inquiry about the announcement that was getting around, he honestly never realized just how dense some of his associates could be.

As he was saying his good- byes to the Captain on the phone and ear splitting "Yeah Hoooow!" echoed through the station as the dark haired paramedic skidded into the day room grabbing at the door frame to direct his sliding shoes on slick floors. "I get to take her home today!"

John was out the door as soon as his replacement stepped in, he didn't even take time to change out of his uniform he just left.

Roy and Cap shared a questioning look as they watched his Rover drive past the station, "It's not going to be much of a honeymoon with her sister and two kids in the apartment with them." Roy gave voice to their feelings.

It took most of the morning for the doctors to educate John and Elise how to deal with the seizures and to make sure John was comfortable with his end of the situations. There were also brief instructions given on birth control. Basically no pregnancy allowed in any way shape or form until after Elise had recovered from the brain surgery that was yet to come. Since the two of them had already planned that way the doctor's instructions only served as a reinforcement of their decisions.

When they returned to Elise's room to get her ready to go home they were met by Rachel and two FBI agents, Rachel with a change of clothes and the FBI agents with news.

"We're just here to inform you the Tom Sulston is on his way back to Montana and there is a contingency waiting for him to get off the plane in Helena. We've also wired your message for him to the agents on the other end."

"What message was that?" John turned to his wife.

Elise just looked at the FBI Agent and sighed and he took over, "She asked us to tell him once he was arrested that there was no way he was going to get the nature reserve and that his only way out was to work with us to bring the guys who are pressuring him down."

"Tom's in real deep with some loan sharks," Elise tried to explain, "They've sold out to some group of men who want the Wild horse sanctuary to put up some sort of resort to include gambling, and all other types of unsavory activities." Pausing to look at Rachel who was standing with an armload of Elise's clothes and her head hung low. "We believe the only reason he's still alive is because they believe he can get that property for them."

"If that is the case Mrs. Sulston," the FBI Agent turned to Rachel. "I can understand why you left him but is there a reason you haven't filed for divorce?"

Rachel set the clothes on the bed and then lowered herself into a chair. After a few deep breaths she began to speak. "I didn't think there was a need to file for divorce, I'm quite honestly surprised that he is still alive. He does have a rather large life insurance policy on him that I'm paying the premiums for."

"Does he know about this life insurance policy?" the FBI agent questioned his interest perked.

"Yes," Rachel spoke quickly, "It was his way of making amends after he gambled away my inheritance without my permission. I'm not certain that he knows I've kept the policy going but he was the one who set it up."

"So I see," the agent nod his head and rubbed his chin.

"I've also been afraid to do anything that would let him know where I was," Rachel added, "If he had any idea that I have money in savings he'd track me down to try and get at it."

As Rachel and the Agents left the room Mr. Brackett walked in. "I've checked into those things you asked me about yesterday and Everything is as you suspected, Here's a list of phone numbers for you to contact and other numbers you've requested. I'm made sure that you have a couple of months to perform the required zone modifications because of your health."

"Thank you Sir." Elise took the papers from him and placed them on top of the papers in the file storage box still on her night stand from the meeting she, Rachel, the Arson team and Mr. Brackett had the day before concerning her real estate holdings in the area. "I'll get on it as soon as I can. Probably the first day John goes back to work."

Even though John wasn't sure all that was being discussed he was excited to take his wife home, Home to their apartment. There was a sense of completeness to being married in that statement, they were going home.

While Elise changed into the clothes Rachel had brought John made short work of loading everything else in his car and was ready, willing and able to operate the wheelchair to get her out of that hospital.

Once the two love birds were parked in John's parking stall John reached over and happily took Elise in his arms and they locked lips in a passionate embrace, John only briefly letting go with one hand to check a pulse, strong and steady, just how he liked it. After a pause to catch their breath and caress each other's face John gave her another peck on the lips and got out of the car running around to open the door for Elise.

After helping her to her feet John swept her off of her feet and carried her up the stairs to his apartment, setting her down for a moment to unlock his door and then swept her up again and entered where he held her in his arms and slowly turned around stunned, watching JoAnne Desoto, Emily Stanley and Rachel, along with children and husbands working together to tidy up the apartment and make sure there were clean sheets and Elise's treasured blanket on the bed.

Elise buried her head in to John's neck and held on tight, "You've got to stop spinning John," Elise whispered as she fought to keep her stomach from turning inside out.

"Sorry," John responded quickly, then moved to set her down on the sofa and make her comfortable as he sat at her side and brushed the hair from the side of her face and held her hand until she got her color back. "Better?"

"Yeah," Elise responded but not as convincingly as John wanted her to. He found another blanket and pillow to make her comfortable then encouraged her sister to sit with her while he brought up the last of Elise's things from the Car. Cap and Roy were quick to help with that process and after John set up all the medical equipment to monitor Elise's pacemaker and treat any seizures she might have Emily and JoAnne gave him a tour of the kitchen showing him all the food that just needed to be warmed up, much more than enough to last them the next two days before John had to report back to work.

Rachel and her children were invited to stay at the DeSoto's for the night but Rachel informed them that she had been cleared to drive while she was at the hospital that morning and she and her children would be heading for home, work and school.

After good-byes and a round of hugs all the way around, everyone unceremoniously left, Captain Stanley being the last one out the door and pulling something out of his jacket pocket, he showed the newlyweds a 'Do not disturb' sign which he placed on the outside door knob as he locked it and pulled the door closed behind him.

After the door was closed the newlyweds stood across the room from each other listening to the silence and turning their head looking for some nurse coming through to check vitals.

Finally Elise moved behind the sofa and John met her half way. "Allow me to introduce myself," Elise spoke first as she reached out and touched fingers with John, "I'm Mrs. Elise Gage," she added a timidly tender smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gage, I'm Mr. Gage." John responded taking both of her hands in his and holding them down as they took the last step together.

"Is this really the first time we've really been alone together?" John questioned his memory.

"It is since we've been married."

The two touched lips and toyed with fingers.

"Are you hungry Mrs. Gage?" John asked between kisses.

"Not for food," Elise answered as she started unbuttoning John's shirt.

An hour later two naked bodies melted together beneath the sheets. Elise's hand on John's chest as he held her body tight to his and drew gentle circles on her shoulder.

"I should have never left," Elise whispered before her hands began to tremble and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Now better trained how to handle Elise's seizures John held her arms to her side and talked softly to her. "Just relax and ride it through Eess, its John, I'm right here."

As he continued to hold her, John positioned his watch so that he could see it and timed the length of the seizure, 38 seconds no need to inject diazepam this time. As the tremors stopped John positioned Elise to maintain her airway and snuggled into her side. He knew that the seizures wouldn't get any better before they removed the piece of helmet and the blood clot from her brain but he could handle all this; it was a small price to pay to have her at his side.

John stepped out of his kitchen after warming up something for their dinner; he was surprised to see Elise sitting on the couch looking over a piece of paper with a puzzled look on her face.

"I thought you were still asleep," John commented as he bent over the back of the sofa and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "What's on that paper that has you uptight?"

Elise looked up at him and motioned for him to sit beside her, when he did so she showed him the paper and began to explain. "This is a time line that Rachel and the lawyer but together for me." Elise started pointing to different parts of the paper, "These are the dates I closed residential purchases in the area and this is when the accident was." Elise continued to be confused but so was John, Elise's accident was a good three weeks after he thought it was but a week before some of the contracts were closed.

"I can understand these contracts, it is a good financial move and I know exactly what to do with them. But I don't remember them," Elise continued to talk as she pointed to the paper, "these things were finalized after the accident, so I'm sure Tom was responsible, that's how he managed to get his friend to rent them out and deal drugs out. Probably in place of a loan payment he was behind on."

"And then there's this land transaction," Elise pointed to a point near the top of the paper. "I can't really remember anything but I know it's special. It's not like these others." Elise looked at John with pleading eyes, "I know there is something important that I've forgotten and I need to figure out what it is."

"Hey," John took Elise in his arms. "You remember more than I have after much simpler head injuries, Don't worry about it, I'll help you figure things out.

"I need to go there," Elise kept pointing to the special purchase listed on the paper. "I need to see this place and see if it will jog my memory."

"Okay," John nod his head as he looked over the address and tried to place it in his mind. "That's not too far from here, I'll take you there in the morning, providing you have a good night." John kissed her on her forehead. "I think we should eat something, you need your nourishment and it tastes much better while it's warm."

The paper was set aside and Elise was guided to the table set with the best dishes, flowers and a candle. It was hard to say if either of them really tasted dinner they were so into each other and the feelings of the night. When dinner was finished and the dishes washed and put away. John led Elise back to the couch. Wrapping his arm around her John reached over her to pick up the paper that had been discarded earlier. Looking over the dates he had a question he wanted to ask but wasn't sure if he should or if Elise would have the answer for him.

"What is it John?" Elise asked in response to the look on his face. "I don't want you holding back on me."

After a moment of silence John got up and went to the bedroom returning with a stack of letters held together with a rubber band. Thumbing through them John pulled a smaller card out and sat next to Elise waving it in his hand. "You're time line is different than I thought it would be. You sent me this letter about six months ago and I've been thinking it was written after the Accident, but it was almost a month before and about the same time you made that real estate transaction you pointed out earlier. I'm only showing it to you in hope that it will help some, but if it doesn't I want you to know that it doesn't matter to me. I love you no matter what."

John held the envelope and card out and Elise hesitantly took it from his hand and pulled the card out of the already opened envelope "How do you know when you're done?" Elise read a loud and looked to John for an answer only to realize he didn't have one.

"I tried to get a hold of you for several weeks after I got this. You were never home even when I called in the middle of the night," John explained. "When I called your hospital they told me you didn't work there anymore. When you came back to me I thought it must have been written after the accident but it was written almost a month before; I'm just a little bit at a loss is all."

Elise looked at a total loss herself and read and reread the card several more times but without a clue as to what both of them wanted to know. After a moment of silence the two of them added the date of the card to the time line that had been established by Rachel. Elise had sent the card after she had purchased the special property but nearly a month before the accident. Elise was still clueless and started to get agitated.

Not wanting to bring on another seizure John set about trying to get Elise to relax and began with a full body massage that led to other things.

John woke up in the middle of the night and after making sure Elise was alright and sleeping well he got up to the bathroom and to get a glass of water before returning to bed. As he lifted the covers and began to slide into bed carefully trying not to wake his wife, Elise jumped with a start and fell out of her side of the bed in a panic.

"It's okay Elise," John spoke calmly as he moved toward her to make sure she was alright.

Elise's eyes were wide with fear as she held her hands out and looked to be ready to run. "Greg," she called out and began to rub her upper arm.

"No it's John," John continued to calm, "It's me John, I won't let Greg hurt you again. You're safe here, Greg's back in Montana in a jail cell." John managed to move next to Elise and put his arms around her as she placed her trembling hands on his chest and allowed him to pull her back into bed and under the covers. John was trying to get her comfortable so that she could get back to sleep when she sat up straight and looked at John with the same frightened wide open eyes.

"The card, it was Greg." Elise spoke confusing John even more. "He wasn't happy with all the time Pat was spending with the children; he claimed she didn't fulfill his needs any more. He said that daddy had been right all along and we were supposed to be together. He wouldn't take no for an answer and I knew I needed to get away from there. I started training a replacement for myself. There wasn't another nurse that was willing to do field work but I trained four IV certified EMT II's. then I bought that land here and as soon as I was sure they'd be alright I was going to come and see if there was still anything between, , if you would still have me." More frightened still Elise took hold of John's hand and held on as if for dear life. "One night I was asleep but I was woken up by someone trying to climb in bed with me, It was Greg and when I got out of bed to get away from him he injected me in the shoulder with a needle, I still got away from him before he was able to inject all the medications into me but I still got enough to be kinda loopy. I ran for the street and Sherriff Mac was driving by on rounds and helped me into his truck before he went into my house to see who was there. Greg was gone and Pat gave him an alibi but I knew it was him and what he was trying to do. Mac took me to his mother's house and I didn't spend another night in my house after that. I bounced around to different places working and training, I knew I had to stay away from him or he'd try it again. I had to get away before I destroyed my sister's marriage."

Johnny had known about Greg's advances long before the accident from the letters he and Elise had exchanged, he knew she was trying to distance herself from the situation and had offered his advice a couple of times when she asked.

Elise calmed and looked at John placing a tender hand at the side of his face. "I was doing what I should have done years ago; I was coming back, back to you."

With gentle snuggling Elise finally got back to sleep and John lay awake next to her finally allowing his tears to fall. He wasn't second place, something she only accepted once she no longer could do the work she loved, she was in the process of giving it up for him. He meant more to her than the rescue program in Montana.

When John woke up the next morning he took a moment to enjoy the morning rays filling in around the curtains of his room. When he rolled over to check on Elise he was panicked to find the other half of the bed empty. His first instinct was to check the floor on the other side of the bed and only sighed when it too was empty.

Following the sweet smell of something baking in the kitchen John found Elise filling plates with a wonder smelling breakfast. When she turned around and saw him leaning against the wall with a smile on his face she looked disappointed, "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Okay I can handle that," John smiled, "I'm going back there right now."

After breakfast and taking a shower together John loaded Elise and a file folder into his car and took her to the address she needed to see.

"According to the file I have here this area was planned as a new housing development when a slight earth quake opened up a sink hole, the whole area was deemed unsuitable to a housing development. I had another piece of property that I had brought and managed to sell it to them for the housing development and this property was including in the selling price. After I bought the place they discovered it was a natural spring that caused the sink hole instead of a broken pipeline like they had thought." Elise explained paraphrasing what she was reading in the file as they drove.

"Okay why would you want land you can't build on?" John questioned.

"There is part of it that can be built on but the rest of it I thought would make a nice horse ranch," Elise answered with a smile a mile wide.

"A horse ranch?" Johnny gave her a surprised look.

Elise just bit her lower lip and looked up at her husband nodding her head hoping he approved. Together they walked around the twenty-six acres of land and together they agreed that the barn that was standing needed to be leveled. "I'll get on that tomorrow." Elise spoke her enthusiasm not wavering in the least.

"Do you have plans as to where we're going to live?" John asked and fell in love all over again as Elise smiled even brighter and started to giggle at the same time.

Elise guided John to a building on the corner of the property just off a main road and John's eye's grew wider and wider the closer he got. When he confirmed the address and helped his wife out of the Rover she led him to the front door and handed him the keys that had been clipped to the folder.

Opening the door John stepped inside and turned to take it all in.

"Would you accept this package deal as a wedding gift from me?" Elise asked slightly nervous but mostly giddy. "We can remodel it into what we want together."

John couldn't hold it in any more. "I know you're from Montana, but do you realize this is a decommissioned fire station?"

Elise just continued to bite her lower lip and nod her head with the biggest smile on her face and in her eyes.

John let out a full bellied, side splitting laugh, "I love it. Just one question, where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Anywhere you want," Elise joined him in laughter, "As long as I can sleep there too."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When the crew of 51's A shift started drifting in for duty they found John sitting at the table looking tired and dejected as he looked over a bunch of hand written papers looking for information he needed to fill out several forms of an official looking nature.

From the look on his face on one could tell that he and Elise spent all afternoon and into the late hours of the evening laughing in each other's arms. It was the events of the early morning that has altered John's mood beginning with what he noticed written on a box when he fixed breakfast while Elise was still in bed getting some much needed sleep. That was where it started and went downhill from there.

Roy poured coffee in a foam cup and sat down next to his partner to wait for him to open up. John gave a silent smile in his direction before turning back to his paperwork and Roy could see the tears in his eyes both shed and unshed.

He reached out his hand to give a supportive touch when Captain Stanley walked in, noticing the glum look on John's face. Mike and Marco followed keeping their silence concerning the look on John's face but Chet was another story.

"So has the new Mrs. Gage dumped you all ready?" Chet chortled as he made his way for the coffee pot. "I could tell from the first time I met her that she was just using you Gage." John stood up and the chair he was in went flying but the action only seemed to fuel Chet. "Now that you've taken the beatings and managed to get her awful family to leave her alone she's dumped you and is now out trying to snare her next meal ticket."

The chair between John and Chet was sent sailing even farther as Roy reached around from behind and threw his arm tight around John's chest with the help of Mike and the captain standing between John and Chet with a hand on each of their chests keeping them apart, Marco took a hold of Chet's arm and was pulling him away but that didn't shut the lineman up.

"Face it Gage you're better off without her, she's just a leach, nothing more than a ball and chain you're better off without."

"Get him out of here before I put his nose at the back of his head," Captain ordered and both Mike and Marco complied dragging Chet out of the room while Cap and Roy tried to calm John down and get him to loosen the fists that were destined for Chet's well deserving face.

"How dare he talk about Elise like that?" John spoke with venom, "I'll kill him if he says another word. He's worse that her family." "Where does he come off saying those things about her? I should just go out there and . . ."

"Now calm down John," Cap commanded kindly, "let's not make a bad thing worse, I'll deal with Chet in a minute. Is Elise alright?"

John softened his stance in Roy's arms and when Roy loosened his hold John pulled away and walked over to pick up the chair. "She's doing as well as can be expected right now." John started as a few more tears pooled up in his eyes.

"Come on John; remember when I agreed to be one of your witnesses? You promised to keep me informed and tell me everything, now what's going on here, you're clearly not the same newlywed I left in his apartment two days ago?"

"How would you feel if you just had to drop your wife off at a nursing home so you could go to work? How would you feel if you saw one person treat her like she was some unwanted task no one should have the right to burden him with and then the next person treat her like she was a three years old who didn't even know how to wipe her nose, while the head nurse pushes you out the door telling you…" John sniffled and placed his hands on his hips then turned back to his friends, "The head nurse said I wasn't needed any more I was just in the way of her settling in."

John moved over and sat down again. "I hate leaving her there; I've got to figure out something else."

"I see what you mean there pall," Hank tried to calm, "we'll see what we can do to help you. Is there a reason why you have to take her to a nursing home?"

John ran his fingers through his hair then rested his head on his hand with the elbow on the table. "She can't be left alone because of the seizures and pacemaker checks but she's not bad enough to stay in the hospital. This is what was worked out with the workers comp fund but there has to be someplace else, tons of places a lot better, She's surrounded by Alzheimer patients and mentally ill types that are bouncing off the wall and arguing with people who aren't even there. She doesn't belong in a place like that."

"I can understand how that could be real rough," Hank tried to calm his man and decide if he was fit for duty or should be sent home. He wanted to send him home to rescue his wife from the place that was described to him but he knew that wouldn't look good on John's record nor would it be a long term fix, so he was trying to think of something else as Roy placed a disposable cup of coffee in front of his partner.

John looked at the cup offered to him and closed his eyes and shook his head as if he had just remembered something, "Roy I need some help hauling some things in form my Car could you give me a hand?"

"Sure but let's go this way and let the Cap deal with Kelly this once okay," Roy led John to the outside door and once they were out Hank headed for the apparatus bay where Chet was being held, hoping his other two men had him slightly tenderized for his royal grilling. He was actually disappointed when he noticed the ill mouthed Irishmen didn't already have a couple of black eyes.

Hank stood looking at Kelly with his hands on his hips and a glare that should have burned a hole between his eyes. "What in the hell were you trying to do in there Kelly?"

"Don't tell me I'm the only one who knows that chick is taking advantage of John," Kelly continued, "It's so obvious if anyone would only open up their eyes and look."

Chet was saved from instant termination by the sound of the tones.

00000

John and Roy were working together to carry in two boxes of dishware, each box was a service for four, plus an additional box that held and extra dozen coffee cups. Both John and Elise felt they owed it to the station to replace what was being broken on their account.

In carrying in the boxes John found a hint of a smile in remembering how he'd managed to so completely stun so many of his fellow workers with the news that Elise was now an official part of his life. Hearing the tones were singing their tune the boxes were quickly sat down on the table and John and Roy jumped into action, responding to a possible heart attack just five miles away.

While Hank took care of getting his paramedics on their way he decided to send Chet to his office to tenderize a little further before he gave him the grilling of his life.

Once the Squad was on its way, Captain Stanley chose to step out back and take a few deep breaths and then chose to make a phone call in the dorm before dealing with his lineman.

00000

The squad pulled over and parked at the curb of a duplex where a very emotional man was waiting for them. "You've got to hurry, I didn't mean to upset her, I was such an idiot, such a jerk."

"It's all right, it's all right," John calmed to the best of his ability as he pulled equipment from the squad, "We're hurrying just as fast as we can. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We had a fight, a stupid fight, yesterday. I shouldn't have left her. The Doctor told me she needed to rest and relax or she might have another heart attack." The guy stammered as he pulled at John's elbow and loaded arm in the direction of the house. "I just needed to get a way for a while, and when I got back a little while ago she was on the floor, you've got to help her. You can't let her die like this."

"We'll do everything we can," Roy took up the dialog as he followed behind his partner who was being led to a larger room near the back of the duplex.

When John stepped into the room he knew with his first glance that they were too late, a long time too late, her color was bluish, her features distorted. Setting his equipment down John kneeled at her side and searched for a carotid pulse. Her body was cold and stiff under his fingers and there was no life sustaining vibrations to offer hope. Her face was streaked with the salt left behind from dehydrated tears. She was beyond their help.

Taking a moment to control his emotions and choose his words the best he could, John turned to the distraught man who had nearly carried him into the room. "I'm sorry sir, there's nothing we can do."

"But you have to do something," the man became agitated and took John by the shoulders and threw him back toward the woman on the floor. When Roy moved to make sure his partner was alright the man reached inside a drawer and pulled out a large carving knife and started wielding it in the direction of the fire men.

"Now put that knife away sir," Roy tried to calm and John grabbed the HT and pressed the call switch. "You won't make anything better but using that knife."

"You help my wife or so help me neither of you will leave this place alive." The man threatened loud enough to carry through the HT.

"Let's keep our calm," John spoke as he pulled the biophone close and opened it up. "Let's get the Doctor on the line so he can tell us what to do."

"Rampart this is squad 51 do you read."

00000

Back at the station Captain Stanley was in the process of yelling at his line man, informing him that no matter what he felt of a person it was not acceptable to degrade a coworker's wife either to his face or behind his back. "I've only known her a short time myself but I have found that she cares for John a great deal and the two of them have deep feelings for each other. There is a real chance that this marriage will be short lived thanks to the injuries she has received, but that's all the more reason to help him enjoy every day that he has with her. I don't ever want to hear the words you said today spoken in this station to anyone!"

That's when the radio sounded off; Hank would have ignored it and continued yelling at his lineman if he hadn't of recognized Roy's Voice. The whole station froze to listen knowing there was little they could do.

00000

Dr. Morton and Dr. Early were in the com room each finishing up with other squads, the conversation being transmitted through the scanner drew both of their attention.

"Is that Roy?" Mike questioned if he recognized the voice.

"Rampart this is Squad 51 do you read?" Was heard and there was no question about it being Johnny on the radio.

At the same time radio chatter was heard on other frequencies letting both the Doctors in the booth and the firemen at the station know that police help was on the way.

"We need to buy them some time Mike," Dr. Early advised, "Just until help arrives."

"Alright," Mike nod his head and waited for the—

"Rampart this is squad 5, 1, do you read?"

"Ten Four 51 we read you loud and clear." Mike responded slowing his speech and keeping his voice calm. "What can you tell me about your patient 51?"

Mike hoped he has somehow let him know that he was aware of their predicament.

"Rampart we have a female in her early fifties, she is unconscious and unresponsive to any form of stimuli. She has a history of cardiac complications, we're going to sent you a strip now. This will be lead two."

Mike really realized what the men were up against when he looked and a cold flat line come across the screen. He was sure he let them know he understood when he requested, "Okay there 51, let's get a full set of vitals, make sure you count the pulse and respirations for a full minute and watch for any irregularities. Also make sure you get a blood pressure reading on both arms.

00000

At the rescue scene John and Roy gave each other a sigh that only they could see and set about doing what they were instructed to do feeling for sure help was informed of what was going on and was on the way. Before they had gone through the motions of getting all of the vitals that were asked for. Dr. Morton came on the line again. "51, Are you able to get the name of the patient's doctor? We'd like to get a copy of the patient's complete medical records."

John looked up to the man who was still threatening them with a knife and noticed two policemen had snuck in behind him.

"The hospital needs the name of your wife's doctor. They need to know everything that has been done for her." Johnny asked calmly as Roy picked up the Bio-phone and pretended to read off Vital information.

"She's been sick for so long," the man babbled as he softened his stance just a little. "I just needed a break, I couldn't take it having to take care of her all the time, making sure she got all of her meds right and at the right time. Doing all the cooking and cleaning while she slept. She never had any energy and she was so week. I, I, I guess I thought she was kind of faking it." The man started to look around a little, "What was it that you needed again?"

"The name and number of your wife's doctor." John repeated

The man lowered his knife and moved for a cupboard next to the phone. Johnny had moved into a position to be able to take hold of the hand that held the knife as the two policemen moved in to help restrain the man. Once John had the knife out of his hand the police officers wrestled him on the floor and cuffed him as he yelled, crying, "You can't let her die like this, she can't die like this."

"51, you may offer the police officer assistance in the form of twenty mg, diazepam." Dr. Morton prescribed and Roy pulled the preloaded syringe out of the drug box and motioned with it toward the police officers.

"Yes please," the leading police officer responded and Roy moved in to give the injection.

The ambulance attendants were led in with restraints already hooked up on the stretcher. "Thanks' a lot there Rampart we now have the situation under control. Report one patient code F and the second sedated and being restrained for transportation."

"10 -4 51 we'll be ready for your restrained patient when you arrive." Dr. Morton spoke then let out a deep sigh.

"You guys did good at keeping your cool," Dr. Early added.

"10-4 Rampart," John responded in an empty voice.

Roy turned to his partner in concern over the tone of his voice to see him looking at the woman long dead on the floor at his feet. Roy knew he was seeing someone else there and reached out to take his friend by the shoulder.

"She's alright John, she's being taken care of." Roy spoke the words to let his friend know he knew just what was on his mind.

John was sent in with the patient while Roy stayed behind to give a statement to the police as they waited for the coroner to arrive.

The patient was taken straight to the psyche ward for evaluation and as the gurney went one way, John went the other and met up with Dixie at the nurse's station.

"Dix we've got to get Eess out of that nursing home, she doesn't belong there." John pleaded with his friend on the other side of the desk. "Can you find another place she can go?"

"It just so happens that the place has called Dr. Brackett twice today, I think he's already working on it." Dixie responded with a pointing pen in the direction of Dr. Brackett's office. John took the hint and headed in that direction. John spent a few minutes in the busy doctor's office where a few things were discussed before Roy stuck his head in the room.

"Junior we've got a run." They were off only to have the run canceled because the victims of the accident only had minor injuries that didn't require paramedics, before they made it a block from the hospital.

"Should we head back to the station or do you need to go back to the hospital?" Roy asked and John just hung his head.

"Let's head back to the station, Brackett needs to talk with the doctor who arranged for Elise to be sent where she is. He said he hoped to have some kind of a solution for me later this afternoon. Right now their trying to get Elise admitted back into the hospital because the doctors won't let them sedate her. Bracket says that if they call again he's going to have her transported and looked over in the emergency room at least. He'll let her hang around the emergency room and rest in his office for the afternoon then Dixie offered to take Eess home to her place once she's off shift."

"That's got to help some," Roy tried to get his partner to look at the brighter side of things. "Maybe they can let Elise volunteer around the hospital when you're on shift."

"Unfortunately she needs more supervision than that and to let her volunteer could compromise her disability income." Johnny gloomed slightly less than he had been.

When they backed into the station and got out of the squad Chet was making his way out of the Captain's office with his turn outs and gear thrown over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Cap, you didn't suspend him for what happened this morning did you?" Johnny ran to his nemesis's aid hoping to stop things if he could.

"No I didn't," Captain Stanley was quick to answer, "Carter over at 39's was clipped by a car at a traffic accident their first run this morning, He's fine but on injured reserve for at least a week, I thought it would be a good idea to separate you too for a few shifts while you both cool off a little."

"That's not a bad idea," Roy stepped up and placed a hand, a hand that he hoped would be a hand of reason on his friends shoulder, "It's only a couple of shifts, it will give you both a chance to unwind a little."

Hank waved his feisty lineman out the door and turned back to his newlywed paramedic. "I've talked with headquarters twice since you left the station. They want me to tell you that Station 69 is a decommissioned station and not accepting transfers at this time." Hank couldn't hold back a laugh any longer. "I've assured them that you're not transferring in, that you're turning it into a personal residence. I must admit it sounds like an interesting place to live but what on earth are you going to do with the apparatus bay?"

John gave his captain a snicker, "Elise and I laughed over that one most of last night, so far the list includes an indoor basketball court, formal dining room or ball room."

"And just where are you two going to sleep, those dorm sections aren't big enough for anything bigger than twin beds?"

"Oh yes they are, Cap," John defended himself. "We've measured them out. But right now it's between the chief's office and the weight room for the master bedroom, the weight room being in the lead because it has an opening to one of the latrines."

By now Roy was getting the idea about what was being said and without the luxury of the whole story had one question that he couldn't resist asking. "What are you going to do with all the lockers?"

"I thought I'd invite Chet over and stuff him in one," was John's quick answer.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sensing John still had some unwinding to do and was slightly traumatized by the last run Hank invited the men to bring the log book to the kitchen where he managed to have a fresh pot of coffee waiting with a couple of new coffee mugs to drink it out of.

In an attempt to start with lightening things up in the station Hank asked his first question, "What on earth inspired you two to buy a fire station to life in?"

"I didn't buy it, Elise did, a little over six months ago," John answered, "It was part of a packaged land deal she worked out."

Marco and Mike moved in to take part in the conversation. It was Mike that noticed the change of address paperwork on the table after the squad left on its call and brought it to the captain's attention. They were eager for the details and quick to settle in to listen, still they could all see the melancholy look on John's face and noticed the lack of excitement in his voice.

"She managed to pick up some land she thought would work to build a horse ranch on and it included the fire station," John explained between sips of fresh coffee.

"That's not exactly the whole story," was heard from the door as everyone turned to see Chief McConnike standing in the door way. My research into the matter found that an 'E.R. Holbrook,' purchased the land meant for a sub division. As you remember the county was already getting bad press for building such a large station before the housing went in." the chief shook his head in thought, "I was going to have an office there and the builder was hoping to get some other contracts with the county so he added as many luxuries to the place as he could get away with. There are three sets of wall mounted ovens, two stoves and two automatic dishwashers, training, and meeting rooms upstairs with a kitchenette and two full bathrooms it was built to house a twelve man crew with a three truck bay and a chief's car. Well any way when the sub division couldn't happen the county really looked bad and according to rumors this said E.R. Holbrook was in the fire and rescue business herself, Of course most everyone thought she was a he with all the shrewd bargaining that took place, seems a fair offer was made for the building and the county is now building two smaller stations to take its place. Boy things really turned ugly when they learned that the quake had opened up a natural water spring. That woman is one lucky land dealer."

"You look at her history in land dealings and you'd know there isn't a whole lot of luck in it." John defended his wife. "She seems to specialize in buying land no one wants and with a little work here and a little paint there, turns around and sells it for anywhere from three to five times what she paid for it."

"So any way, what on earth are you planning to do with the three truck wide and double deep apparatus bay?" the Chief asked the same question the Captain did only with a little more excitement and wonder.

"We don't have any real plans right now," John answered still down and withdrawn, "since it's paid for we're going to move in and decide what to do from there."

"So are you going to move into the upstairs training center?" McConnike questioned, "That would be a great little apartment for a couple of newlyweds."

"No," John was quick to answer, "I don't want Elise on the second floor, the last place I want her to be is around stairs if she has a seizure."

"I guess that makes sense," McConnike nod his head in thought as a mug of coffee was set on the table before him, Mike knew how to butter up the Chief and a buttered up Chief meant a calmer captain.

"Hey you've got new mugs, I didn't think things would come through headquarters nearly that fast." McConnike commented as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"It wasn't from head quarters," Captain Stanley placed a hand on John's shoulder. "John here brought them in this morning along with some new dishes for the place."

"I thought newlyweds were supposed to get these kinds of gifts not give them," McConnike joked, "How are the plans for that reception coming?"

"I don't much know," John answered, "I'm just waiting to be told where and when to show up."

"According to the wives," Roy spoke up, "Everything is well underway and it should be a marvelous evening."

There was moment of silence as the men sipped their coffee and then Chief McConnike pulled out a chair and sat down with a formality that said business. "Alright Gage something's got you down, you and the missus have your first fight?"

"NO we didn't have a fight," John spoke defensively still reeling from the attach Chet had made against his wife that morning. "WE get along great, we're meant for each other," then everyone in the room noticed the moisture pooling up in John's eyes and gave him the silent look that had been established to mean, 'we're listening, let it out'

John gave each man around him a glance then looked down at his coffee mug and turned it on the table as he let out a few catching sighs before licking his lips and taking in a deep breath.

"This morning while I was fixing breakfast I noticed this box, it was one of the ones Rachel brought with her, it was labeled Accident Information." John continued to twist his mug on the table and not look up. He knew his friends were there to listen to him and they didn't need to see the emotions he was fighting to keep from spilling out all over the table. "I knew if there were pictures they were going to be hard to look at but, but I, I just, , she's my wife I had to see 'em."

Five men silently took in deep breaths and nod their heads in silent understanding then one Captain sat up straight and spoke, "I think if it was my wife I'd of had to look at them too. I take it the pictures; they must have been pretty bad."

John gave his captain a quick glance without lifting his head then nod his head to agree with what had been said.

"I found the radio transcripts too, and the rescue reports." John spoke again still with his head hung low. "It seems that when the ropes came undone and the car rolled, there was no one left on scene that was trained in repelling rescues. The cop on sight had a camera with a telephoto lens and looked through that, He called it a 10-85 Echo times three by what he saw through the camera lens. That's their code for a code F, it translates as victim's condition obvious fatality."

John paused again and placed his tongue at the back of his mouth and actually took a sip of coffee. "They waited for a half hour for the tow truck to arrive and then he managed to hook the bumper of the car and winch it up to the road where the mortician was waiting to take the bodies. That's when they found Elise had a pulse. The other rescue guy did too but he died enroute to the hospital."

The eyes in the room were wide with understanding but John couldn't meet any of them. The silence was thick broken with radio chatter that didn't mean anything to them at the time. No one knew what to say so no one said anything there was just silence.

Finally John bit the end of his tongue and spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. "She's worked for years to get decent on scene care for everyone in that area regardless of who they were, and when she needed help all they did was throw her in the back of a Hurst and drive recklessly to the hospital. It's a miracle she's alive. They didn't even administer the minimum amount of first aid, she had no understandable way to survive all that, but she did."

No one knew what to say so they said nothing. When the coffee was finished and the new mugs washed and put in the cupboards Captain Stanley led his group in a hose drill and explained the layout of two new companies that were starting up in the area.

The training drill was interrupted twice for calls that involved elderly people who had fallen, one man broke his arm, a woman managed to injure both her ankles.

When the paramedics returned to the station lunch was waiting for them and the crew got into a gentle conversation on how to set up a fire station as living quarters and when they got to the apparatus bay the list of suggestions went wild and got a little out of hand. As five men made suggestions that brought laughter only two noticed a dark haired newlywed grow very quiet and slip out of the kitchen in to the apparatus bay.

Leaving three firemen to laugh Roy and Captain Stanley stepped out of the kitchen to find John leaning on the back of the squad with his head hung low and deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong that you haven't told us about?" Cap asked with the tone of a leader demanding an answer laced with the tone of a friend wanting to help.

John looked back toward the kitchen and smirked as he listened to the three firemen list off sillier and sillier ideas about living in a fire station. "You know they haven't listed anything yet that Elise and I didn't come up with last night." Without another word John moved over to the back of the fire engine and watched as his friends followed him once the three of them were there together John gave another glance at the kitchen and once he was comfortable that they couldn't hear him he sat on the tail board as Cap and Roy took the hint and sat next to him.

"Have either of you every given your wives a, well um, a urinary tract infection?" John asked and watched as two grown men began to pink up a little.

"The honeymoon curse," Roy responded before letting out a deep breath.

"Um, John, It happens to nearly everyone at one time or another but, um, my wife has always said that she didn't mind." Cap tried to ease in to the situation realizing this paramedic was not his son.

John gave his two married friends a questioning look before Hank stood up, "Roy, you're the medical expert here I'll leave our newlywed here for you to straighten out," With that he was off to his office sure there was some paperwork waiting for him there.

"That's easy for him to say, his wife hasn't had open heart surgery and isn't waiting to have brain surgery." John responded shaking his bent thumb toward the retreating Captain, "and I don't need a birds and the bees lecture or an anatomy lesson."

The embarrassing moment was brought to a grateful end by sound of the klaxons calling them to action.

Station 51 respond to Woman down 2894 Grand'Mere Ave. 2894 Grand'Mere Ave.

The only thing Johnny heard before he climbed in the squad was a woman down, but when Roy handed him the call slip he might as well have slugged him in the gut.

"Roy, that's where Eess is."

Roy worried about his partner the whole way to the assigned address. He was grateful Captain Stanley was right behind them to deal with John if need be while he took care of the patient that he hoped beyond hope was not Elise.

When they arrived at the address the paramedics grabbed their equipment to find firemen standing at their sides taking a share of the equipment from the medics.

Together they made their way to the front lobby and once they were gathered a secured door opened and a Nurse held it open for the men. "This way please, I don't know what the big deal is but her Dr. insisted that you be called."

"Can you tell us what the problem is ma'am?" Roy questioned.

"We have this new patient here today," the woman stated to explain as she led the way having no idea that she has just told the second paramedic in line just who the patient was. "She's been a royal pain since her husband just dumped her off this morning; her doctors have been anything but helpful. Well she was interfering with operations here and saying that we were over medicating our patients while trying to treat some of them herself, so one of the nurses thought she should be sedated only he looked at the wrong chart and gave her medications meant for another patient."

A locked door was opened and Elise was seen fighting the sedation and relieved to see John coming through the door.

"Like I said it is not necessary for you to be here we could certainly handle the situation ourselves but her doctors insisted that you be called."

"We need to know what medications she was given," John called out without looking back as he took hold of Elise's wrist to start counting a pulse.

"I've already told the Doctor at Rampart, A doctor Brackett said he would be waiting for your call," the woman's attitude was as dismissive as it had been with John that morning, "You know this woman should have never been sent here in the first place. We weren't given the orders to care for her properly and our hands were tied. Personally I think her husband is just trying to get rid of her,"

"Rampart this is squad 51 do you read," John held the bio-phone headset to his ear as Roy checked Elise's blood pressure and tried to calm both the patient and her husband and the same time. "You can be assured that she will not be returning to the facility would you please gather her belongings to go with her." John spoke to the woman at the door ranting.

"Well I'll have you know you do not have the authority to remove this patient from our facility." The nurse declared, "The only person who can check this patient out is her Doctor and her husband, and like I said before her husband is not interested in caring for her."

At that John handed the bio-phone to Marco as he turned around and pushed himself to his feet and stood face to face with the nurse. Pulling his wallet from his pants pocket John showed his ID.

"She will not be returning to this nightmare behind locked doors, please bring her belongings here quickly, one suitcase and one handbag with a stuffed teddy bear."

"We will need you to sign some papers Mr. Gage." The nurse shrunk from John's sight.

"Very well," John responded before turning back to his wife and helping to get the IV set up. "Cap would you please read the papers over for me and tell me what it is they want me to sign."

As Elise was being lifted onto a gurney, Captain Stanley gave a report to his dark haired paramedic. "This form is a standard release of personal property, this one is a saying you'll not hold them accountable for any treatment they've administered," Hank knew exactly what his paramedic would say next.

Taking his pen from his pocket John signed the release for personal property then handed both papers back to the head nurse, "I will not be signing the second one."

Captain Stanley took hold of the two bags and asked about the teddy bear when John looked up to see the teddy bear in the arms of another patient who was holding it tight. "Never mind Cap, I'll get her another one, it looks like that patient needs it more right now.

"Alright then," Cap spoke with command, "Both of you ride in with the patient, Marco will bring in the squad, and we'll take these things back to the station if that's all right with you."

"Sure cap."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Before the ambulance had pulled out Roy was administering the Oxygen that had been prescribed by Rampart. John held Elise's hand and watched her as she fought the sedative.

"It's okay; you're never going to go back there." John spoke as he rubbed her hand, "Just relax."

"Got 'a go back," Elise slurred, "not be burden, won't be ball and chain."

"You could never be a ball and chain, you're not a leach," John talked remembering the hurt that came from Chet Kelly that morning. "Now you just relax there and let Roy and I take care of you."

Before they arrived at Rampart the sedatives had won and Elise lost consciousness. John nearly shoved Roy out of the way so that he could monitor her vital signs himself.

When the ambulance backed into the emergency bay all four of Elise's doctors were waiting for them. John quickly rattled off the latest vitals while one doctor checked her pupils and another was listening to her breathing with his stethoscope.

All right we've got it from here," the third doctor announced as the gurney started moving down the hall.

As John set to follow he felt an arm around his waist holding him back. Turning around he found that arm belonged to Dr. Bracket who was pulling him in the direction of his office. Roy was there to make sure John didn't bolt for it so John gave in and allowed himself to be taken to Dr. Brackett's office.

"How bad is it Doc?" John refused to sit down.

"Bad enough but it should all be over in a few hours. All of Elise's doctors have gotten together and we all agree the best thing to do is to let her sleep it off. There is a risk of her going into respiratory arrest so we're going to move her up to ICU as soon as they've prepared a bed for her."

"If that's a risk isn't there something you can give her to counteract the drugs?" Johnny challenged not liking a risk being taken when he wasn't sure it needed to be.

"It's the drugs that would be used to counteract that are the highest risk. They will react with the anti-seizure drugs and could throw her into a repetitive grand mall seizure or worse cause that aneurism she has to rupture, that could easily cause permanent brain damage or death, in our minds adding more drugs to her system right now is riskier than riding out the sedatives. We're all fairly certain that she should be through the worst of it in about two hours, and that she should be able to go home with you when you're off shift in the morning." Brackett could tell by the relaxed shoulders that John was beginning to understand the situation.

"She's not going back to that place," John made his stand, "I'll take a leave of absence until the next surgery."

"I think we've both heard Elise's opinion on that and know she won't go for it." Dr. Brackett spoke, and just when John was about to argue Kell Brackett held up his hand. "You're not the only one who doesn't believe she belongs in that facility or any other like it. All four of her doctors, her Lawyer and one creative nurse are working on an alternative. Can you give us a day or two to tie up all the loose ends and make sure we can get it approved by her disability councilor?"

"She's not going back to that place!" John repeated his stand.

"She's not going back to that place," Bracket agreed, "We may have to have you bring her back in here if we can't pull things together before your next shift but I think something more desirable will work out before then. Just don't go running back to the station and start filling out paperwork; I'm sure we can work something out that both you and Elise can live with."

John sat breathing in and out deeply in thought, Kell was about to go to his closet for a paper bag for him to breath in when John looked at him and asked. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Now that I know you're not going to start yelling and upset my patient I guess you can go sit with her for a while. I'm sure they've got her hooked up to every monitor there is by now." Brackett casually walked toward the office door in preparation to open it.

"Is all that necessary doc?" Johnny asked.

"It's just a precaution, Johnny, Just a precaution. You wouldn't want us to be careless with her now would you?" Kell interjected some Humor.

"Absolutely not," John spoke firmly.

With a hand on his shoulder John was led from the doctor's office as Kell said something about not knowing him anymore. Marriage had really changed him

While John was in Brackett's office Roy and Dr. Early got on the phone to the station and talked with Captain Stanley, John and Roy were allowed to remain in service at the hospital until Elise was out of the woods.

During the next three hours John and Roy responded to an auto accident where the mother was distracted by the fighting children in the back seat and ran into a parked car on the side of the road.

They also picked up a drunk who had passed out in the park and then a boy who wrecked his bike trying to jump over a bunch of boxes and probably broke his leg in the process. Then there was the baby choking on her big sister's candy. It was a good thing they were at the hospital when that call came in because they wouldn't have been able to get there fast enough from the station.

When the baby was turned over to the doctors to give her a good looking over John was able to head up and spend a few moments with Elise, She was still groggy but had good color and was breathing on her own and she was able to squeeze John's hand in response to his voice. She even managed to open up her eyes but it was clear to John that she had to work at it.

"Sleep," John whispered in her ear after giving her a kiss on the cheek. "If you're real good for them they'll let me take you home in the morning, and they promise you won't have to go back to that place."

John gave her another kiss then tucked her in and waited for her to calm in her sleep before turning to leave, giving the nurse instructions to call him for anything what so ever even if she just wanted to hear his voice.

When the squad backed into the bay they could smell dinner going on the table. "I'll be there in a minute Roy I just want to go wash my face and hands first." John announced as he went one way and Roy went the other.

"How's Elise?" Hank called from his seat at the table as soon as Roy stepped into the kitchen.

"She's fine," Roy answered, "probably going to have trouble sleeping tonight after sleeping all day but other than that all looks good, Johnny should be able to take her home tomorrow and their promising she won't have to go back to that place."

"Well that's good to hear, now how's John?"

"You mean besides livid, and scared," Roy started response. "He's had a lot dumped on him today alone starting with that box he found, then leaving her at that nursing home, Chet's tirade this morning didn't do him any good either, not to mention what that nurse said when she didn't know who he was."

"I'd say he really needs some kind of a pick me up." Roy finished spilling what was on his mind. "At least he knows she'll be taken care of at Rampart and her brother-in-laws are out of reach."

When John came in after washing up the crew quickly informed him they were glad Elise was going to be okay as they placed warm dinner on the table in front of him. Hank managed to place the fork in his hand as the conversation turned back into how to make a home out of a fire station. It was a topic that was still new and had so many avenues unexplored.

"What are you going to do with the hose tower?" Marco questioned before suggesting things like a swing set of children's jungle Jim.

"The hose tower was taken to one of the new stations they're building. Elise just let them have it saying she had no use for it and I have to agree with her." John responded, "We're going to dig up most of the back parking lot and put some lawn in and do something with the front drive apron I think but most of the heavy remodeling I want to try and have done while she's in the hospital for her next surgery so that she doesn't have to suffer through the construction with all the dust and loud noise and everything.

"So when are you thinking about moving in?" Hank inquired still unable to visualize living in a fire station.

"The lights and phone will be on tomorrow and the moving van from Montana is supposed to be there tomorrow afternoon sometime. I figure we'll move in then and work on getting the stuff from my apartment moved out after the next shift." John commented with a sort of distant tone to his voice. "As soon as Elise is released from the hospital I think we'll head out there and try and decide where to put everything when it arrives.

"So what time do you want us all there to help unload the moving van?" Mike spoke up, "since Roy has your keys we can load my truck up with all those boxes and all your clothes and stuff so that you can settle in at least."

John didn't say a word he just looked around and his shift mates and marveled at their willingness to help, Even the new guy covering for Chet was eager to help them move in. "Thanks guys I really appreciate it. You know it's not at all like Chet was saying this morning, I really love Elise and she loves me. We've been friends for years but we both had responsibilities in different parts of the world."

Without saying another word John got up and started collecting the dishes to be washed and started the water running.

Once the dishes were done and put away John was invited to play cards with the guys but didn't feel like it. Instead he poured a fresh cup of coffee and wandered out side to feel the night air. His arms felt so empty without Elise in them but his memories were full. Leaning against the building John thought back to after he taken her to Rampart and got her started on her medical treatment. It had been a long night by her side as she woke with a start often and then held his hand as if her life depended on it until he could calm her down.

As the effects of the drugs wore off and she became more alert and more herself she started gently massaging John's hand with her thumb and she nearly drove him crazy. He wanted her so bad, but they had set the ground rules when she came out for the mountain rescue training. They were special friends who shared an understanding and philosophy about emergency rescue that he couldn't find anyone else to understand. Even Roy had a slightly different understanding which is why John was in situations where he got hurt more than Roy was. Roy was pretty close to thinking the same as he did but not as close as Elise.

When morning came so did the family from Montana, accusing him of kidnapping her and demanding he be arrested. "She's not capable to making her own treatment choices," they had declared, "We're taking her back to Montana where she belongs." It was Brackett that triggered one of the alarms in ICU so he had an excuse to chase everyone out. He then explained to John what would need to be done and gave him the contact information for his father before he left the room to distract the family while Dixie helped John slip Elise out a back way.

In his office Dr. Brackett declared that there was nothing in her file that declared her incompetent to make her own decisions and that he wouldn't release her to them against her will without proper documentation. By the time they had given up on convincing Dr. Brackett to see things their way John had Elise in Mr. Brackett the Lawyers office, and he was explaining the process of declaring Elise competent and his secretary was on the phone making appointments with all the people they would need to talk with to achieve that. With the need for a pacemaker those appointments and court hearing were crammed into three days, with Elise becoming more and more alert each day. Accept for when her heart was skipping beats or her seizures sent her for a loop.

Each night he sat with Elise for at least an hour before she fell asleep telling her how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She would list all the things that were still uncertain with her health and well being and all that could go wrong with the brain surgery where most of her fears lay.

Still John talked, gradually he convinced her that whatever time she had left whether it be two days or a life time he wanted to spend it with her at his side. When the Judge went over all of the transcripts from the doctors and listened to all of the arguments of Elise's extended family he found her competent to make her own decisions and declared that anything she set in place in writing that day would stand pat even when she was less than coherent. They were relieved, Elise could now set up a treatment plan agree to surgeries and not have her choices taken away from her later.

It was after the judge ordered all of Elise's family held in contempt of court and there was a brief recess before they took on the job of getting all the paperwork put in order to be signed. Elise was given a small room off the women's rest room to rest till they were ready for her and it was there that John slipped in and knelt at the side of the lounge she was resting on.

"Elise, if I were going to die would you want to be with me?" he had asked bringing a stunned response to Elise's face.

"I would treasure every moment we could share and be at you're side every moment that you allowed me." Elise answered.

"I want the same," John spoke. "There's hope now, the treatment you're going to get should give you most of your life back and allow you to live in happiness for many years to come. I can't promise you that you'll be able to go back to the rescue work you are so good at but you can be happy. I want every second of that time, every moment that you can be with me. Elise Rose Holbrook will you marry me? Will you please share your life and whatever comes with it, with me?"

John still remembered the tear falling down her face as she strained to sit up and face him. He could still feel her hand wiping the tears from his cheeks as she then held her hand at the side of his face. "I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"Then say yes. Let us be together for however long the spirits grant us. Hours or decades let's not waist what time we can be together."

"If I say yes you have to let me do all that I can to be worthy of this offer I don't want to be a burden to you, I want to take care of you too and make you happy." Elise still held her hand at the side of his face and as he thought about it he could still feel her hand there even thought they were apart.

Standing at the station John's tears dripped onto her uniform his memories so clear.

"Yes," Elise whispered, "If you'll let me be your wife in every way I can, I'll agree to marry you."

That was the first time he had kissed her, it was the first moment when they had to agreed to be more than just special friends. It was the point in his life when he knew what heaven truly felt like and what true love was.

They then had to get the judge's approval and both were prepared to put up quite an argument but the judge simple looked over the papers and simply said, "Well a marriage would certainly make things a lot simpler." They were flabbergasted.

The judge agreed that do to Elise's health they should perform the ceremony that day while they had all the doctors do sign for her competency and arraigned for a clerk to bring the paperwork to them to fill out for their marriage license.

John had called Roy three times before he remembered he had taken Jo and the kids to the Redwood forest and wouldn't be back till late that night.

The only other person he would consider was Captain Stanley and he came through for him.

The night was a long one both for John and Elise. John made several phone calls between nonsense runs to talk to Elise and even slipped out of bed in the middle of the night since he knew she wasn't sleeping and called to talk to her on the phone.

Again John left as soon as his replacement came in and without changing rushed to his car to get to Rampart and his bride.

John was allowed to walk Elise down to Dr. Brackett's office where all four of her doctors were waiting for her.

"We think we've come up with a plan that your disability insurance will accept and still give you the most freedom possible," Dr. Early started. "To begin with the next two shifts John works you will have a private nurse at you're beckoning call."

"But the insurance won't approve that the cost is too high." Elise sat forward on her seat in frustration feeling like she was being patronized.

"You're right the insurance company won't approve anything like this at least until after your next surgery. However the nursing home that so carelessly put you in intensive care will willingly pay for a private nurse for at least the next week and a half in hopes of preventing you from suing them."

"It seems your lawyer has convinced them that in sight of the four different phone calls they made requesting sedation and the Visit of Dr. Walters here confirming that you didn't need it before they made the last of the four calls. That it will be very difficult for them to claim accidental injection so they are going to pay for the private nurse." Dr. Brackett spoke with pride in his father.

"And I'm already approved by the company and it just so happens that I'm off duty the next two shifts Johnny here has to work." Dixie responded.

"You're going to baby sit me?" Elise countered feeling grateful that it was a friend even if it was a new friend. "But don't you have anything better to do on your day off?"

"Actually working with you pays better." Dixie started with a smile. "And besides I want to see how on earth you two are going to turn that fire station into a home."

"What about after the week and a half is up," Johnny needed to know in order to make plans, for he meant it when he said Elise was not going back to that place.

Well during that time we will be training a group of people to fill the role of care givers. The insurance has already approved the training program. And as long as the care givers are willing to work for the agreed price the insurance company will approve it.

"So, right around minimum wage, for one person, for a twenty-four hour shift," Elise already knew the restrictions. "How much training will they need?"

"Well the course that's been approved is 16 hours and we're going to teach it, each one of us will teach a four hour section and should be able to finish the course in a week." Dr. Brackett spoke with his arms folded across his chest.

"And what are the chances of getting any one to take that course and agree to watch over me?"

"We've already got our first class full." Dr. Early spoke with a smile, "Eight students and growing."

"Are they student nurses?" Johnny asked thinking some of those girls a bit young and irresponsible to trust his wife with.

"No not at all," Dr. Brackett pulled out a paper pad on his desk. "We have a JoAnne Desoto, Emily Stanley, Annalisa Lopez, and we've been guaranteed a total of ten from the station 51's women's auxiliary league. I think some of them are counting on you being willing to let them bring their children to work with them."

John sat stunned, Elise sat in tears, she never expected to find such friends in the area, she hadn't had that many willing to do anything like this for her back in Montana.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When John and Elise left the hospital they were still all emotional, John told her about the guys coming by to help unload the moving van and see the place and Elise suggested they stop by a food market to stock up for the crew.

John could count the meals Elise had made for him from scratch on one hand but every one of them was a mouth watering masterpiece. His only explanation as to her culinary excellence was that she spent summers during her teen years helping out in the family restaurant but Elise had told him that her aunt and Uncle were good cooks and taught her a lot especially about cooking over an open fire and many of the Native American cultural dishes that John had grown up on and he had to admit her fry bread was better than his aunts. As much as he didn't want to tire Elise out he was excited to show her and her skills off to his friends. He was sure he could help her out so she wouldn't tire too much and he wouldn't be the lease bit surprised if this gathering didn't turn out to be a pitch in with everyone coming bringing something to eat with them.

When the rest of the crew arrived at 'Station Gage,' as it had been dubbed, they found one of the three front bay doors open and John was just finishing up mopping the bay. Mike backed his truck up to the open door with the expertise of an Engineer and once the engine was turned off both Mike and Chet climbed out of the cab, "Okay where do you want this stuff?"

Elise surprised them when she stepped up from behind one of the closed doors and placed her mop in the bucket next to John's and looked at Mike, "That depends on what stuff you're talking about."

Elise was slightly winded and looked like she had just finished quite a work out as she leaned on the mop handle and looked over what she could see in the back of the truck.

John reached out to steady her and pulled her against his chest for support and looking rather protective as he gave Chet a glare defying him to say a word, but he didn't say anything or in any other way acknowledge his presence.

"That looks like all the boxes Rachel brought. They should go in the office," Elise looked to John for approval.

"Which office?" John smiled and giggled, "we've pointed out so many."

Elise joined his laughter and snuggled into his shoulder as she thought. "We were going to use the captain's office as an entry area/ living room, and we didn't want to use the divided dorm sections until we got everything else worked out. How about the office we talked about putting together in the janitorial supply closet?"

"There's no window in there," John commented, "It could get kind of depressing."

"Na, I'll only be in there long enough to pick up and file folders. Most of the real estate stuff I do is on site, at least for the time being until they remove my spare parts we'll have to see what happens after that."

"Alright then to the Real estate office this way," John spoke with some enthusiasm as he beckoned Mike and Chet to follow him with the wave of an arm at the same time he pushed the mop bucket out of his way with his foot. John kept a hold of Elise and encouraged her to lean against him as they walked to the door that went to a five by six foot closet meant to house a floor buffer and multiple supplies for getting and keeping the fire engine, equipment and house clean and keeping it that way. The room was also designed to store non-medical replacement supplies for the squad and Engine as well as a complete change of hose, since this station had been built to house three engines, a chief car and a squad, it was a slightly larger closet than the one at Station 51.

"We can use that bench type thing in the back of the bay for a desk in here." Elise suggested still letting John hold on to her.

"No that won't work; it doesn't have a flat surface for you to write on." John vetoed her idea, "but there is a door in the weight room and some wooden crates—" John's mind was going but his mouth stopped. Pulling an old chair out of the storage room and setting it next to the door John sat Elise in it. "Stay," he commanded.

"I'm not a puppy," Elise objected.

"No but you're tired and pushing it right now and we both know where that can lead," John spoke with a stern yet tender tone. "Now do you want to spend our first night in our new home together or do you want to spend yours in the hospital?"

Elise sighed and hung her head, "I hate this recovery phase."

"You're coming right along it's just going to take some time." John knelt down in front of her and rubbed her hands and wrists as he talked encouragingly, "What would you be telling one of your patients now?"

"That's just it I'm a nurse this isn't supposed to be happening to me. Where did this patient thing come in and where are my patients."

"I know it's hard right now," John continued, "but this will pass."

Elise looked up at him and for the moment they were the only two people in the room, the two off duty firefighters standing by not knowing what to do or say were just figments of their own imagination as far as John and Elise were concerned.

"I wish I was as sure of that as you are," Elise offered a soft insecure smile. "I'll sit for a minute or two but don't think I'll be staying on this chair all afternoon."

"That's my girl," John smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he motioned Mike and Chet to follow him.

At a fast pace John ran to the back bay doors and opened one up. Before it was fully raised John pointed to a stack of wooden crates and directed Chet. "Find two of those things that will work to hold a desk top up with."

John then waved his hand to get Mike to follow him and they hurried into another room to find a somewhat battered door leaning against a wall. The two men looked it over realizing that one side would not make a proper writing surface but they turned it over and both agreed the other side would.

"I'm not sure it will fit where you were thinking it will without being cut down to size." Mike commented.

"If we need to cut it then there are some power tools in the back of my Rover." John responded before picking up one end of the heavy solid wood door and waiting for Mike to pick up the other.

To their surprise Chet was waiting for them at Elise's side having found the perfect wooden boxes to hold the desk top up. He was clearly uncomfortable and not sure what to say to his co worker's wife or if he should say anything.

Both Mike and Marco had called him while he was working at 36's, keeping him filled in on what was happening and trying to straighten him out. They had both invited him to help with the moving process hoping he could find it in him to apologize to John. Still they both knew Chet was still very suspicious of Elise and the instant courtship/marriage.

"You're Chet right," Elise tried to break the ice a little.

"Yeah, Chet Kelly, I work at the station with John," Chet responded awkwardly.

"John's told me all about you," Elise spoke again trying to ease the tension, "He tells me you're the station clown, a real prankster."

Chet turned red then responded, "John's just exaggerating he gives as good as he gets."

"I guess you'd tell me he's just exaggerating when he tells me you're good at your job and he feels he can really count on you in the clinches."

Chet looked at John coming with the door, soon to be desk top, and then back at Elise remembering the story about a lineman not tying his knots right and causing her injuries and the death of two others, "I sure hope he feels he can count on me when it really counts."

Fortunately the door fit perfectly between supports against one wall and under a ceiling mounted bank of shelves and the three men made very short work of making a desk. While John looked over the bottom of the desk to make sure Elise wouldn't get a sliver in her knees Mike and Chet started hauling boxes of files to the office.

"Don't carry them from the door." Elise scolded when they arrived with their first arm loads. "Just back the truck into the bay and right up to the door."

"We didn't want to mess up the floor you just moped," Mike responded.

Elise swatted at the air in front of her face, "It's not like I can't mop it again. Consider it part of my physical therapy to get back on my feet."

John came out of the office and took the boxes from Mike, "She's right, I'm sure we're going to have several trucks parked in here today."

Mike backed his truck in and the three men quickly emptied its contents. Chet was handed about every second or third box and directed to take it somewhere else. The good thing about moving into a fire station was that it was easy to direct Chet where to take things.

Before Mike's truck was unloaded Roy, Marco and Hank arrived with two more truck loads, followed by a couple of cars full of family members to help put things in place and just as John had suspected every person that got out of the cars was carrying something to eat. John walked over to shake hands with his partner and noticed his sofa, recliner and bed in the back of his truck before turning a questioning look at his partner.

"We didn't think you wanted to sleep on the floor tonight," Roy answered the silently asked question.

The greetings came to an abrupt halt at the sound from the new office. John turned with a start to see the chair Elise had been sitting on now on its side and Elise on the floor trying to grab onto something.

Sliding in at her side like he was sliding into home plate in a baseball game John scooped her into his arms and pulled her against him. Elise quickly took a firm hold on his upper arm and leaned into his chest.

"Vertigo?" John questioned. Elise just nod against his chest. "Pain?" Elise was quick to shake no. "Nauseous?"

"A little," Elise whispered, "but it's not bad, starting to ease up, just need a minute."

"Do you need some Valium?" John whispered back as he cradled her and gave her a standard to center herself to.

"No," Elise answered quickly, "Just need a minute."

That was when her grip on John's arm released and John could feel the tremors in her arms start, holding her to keep her from hurting him or herself John pulled his watch where he could see it and started timing the seizure. When things didn't stop quickly John unzipped the pouch around Elise's waist and pulled out a pre loaded syringe and after a quick swipe with an alcohol swab John injected the seizure stopping medication into her shoulder and soon the jerking stopped and Elise lay unconscious in John's arms.

Roy was quickly at their side checking Elise's pulse while John started looking around. Realizing that the furniture in Roy's truck was under the bed that would have to be assembled, John tossed Chet his car keys. "Drive the Rover in and park it so that the passenger side is under the overhead power cord."

There were only twelve overhead power cords in the huge bay but John's eyes directed Chet to the one he wanted and Chet was on the run to fulfill his assignment. His heart was swelling and his eyes filling to know that his friend, after all he had said, could still trust him in a moment like this.

Hank, needing something to do, guided Chet into the right place and followed John's instructions to recline the passenger seat as far as it would go and roll out a cooling blanket in the seat.

Once the cooling blanket was rolled out John lifted Elise and gently lay her in the seat making sure to position her to one side as he had been instructed by her doctors while Chet quickly climbed up the outside of the Rover to take hold of the power cord and connect it to the cooling blanket.

John grabbed at special long round pillows in the back of the Rover and placed them to support Elise's neck and head in order to maintain a proper air way. When John was sure she was resting comfortably he rolled up some quilts to support her lower legs and feet before covering her with a light weight sheet and then he checked and recorded vitals.

Convinced all was well John let out a deep sigh then leaned against the Rover looking at all that was ahead of him to do.

John managed to stand not far from his Rover and silently point in the directions everything was meant to go as it came out of the trucks if he needed to leave his spot JoAnne, Emily or Mama Lopez took his place while he was gone.

Elise woke up just before noon and somehow managed to get everyone to let her finish the pulled pork and shredded beef sandwiches she has started for lunch under the supervision of the women, Dixie had arrived about then to get a lay of the station she was going to be working in and Elise was well looked over.

John was getting tired of the repeated questions about what he was going to do with the place so he found the sketches he and Elise had done together and taped them to the wall. Everyone was curious and spent some time looking over the sketches but there was one thing totally left out. There was no plan for the apparatus bay.

As everyone sat down, most of them on the floor, with loaded plates of food Hank found a spot next to Chester Kelly a slight distance from everyone else.

"Look Cap," Chet spoke quietly but with some freedom in his tone since they were off duty, "I know why you sent me to 36's and I'll keep my mouth shut, but I don't think it's fare that John works at the station and then has to come home and spend all his time off taking care of his poor sick wife. It's going burn him out."

"That's why he needs our support not more aggravations," Hank spoke as a friend letting Chet get his concerns off his chest without repercussions. "She's already a lot better than before she had the pacemaker installed, hopefully this next surgery will take care of that much more." Hank tried to explain without letting their hosts know they were the topic of discussion. Fortunately some of the bay doors were open to minimize any echoing.

"What's to keep her from just throwing him out once she's recovered from surgery?" Chet challenged again.

"Not a whole lot and one of the possible complications to the surgery from what I hear is a total personality change," Hank revealed. "But from what I understand this land and fire station is her wedding gift to John and it's in his name. And in my office is a letter in her handwriting reminding her that she promised to let John go if she made him unhappy after the surgery. There are also legal documents in John's personal file signed by a judge saying that if she ends up in a coma she wants the marriage dissolved for his sake so he can pursue happiness with another woman. I've only spent maybe a couple of hours with her more than you have but I think she really cares for John. And there is no one who has set eyes on John since the wedding that can't tell he's head over heels for her."

"Yeah but he's so blind when it comes to women Cap," Chet still questioned what was right for his friend. "Remember that girl he got engaged to after one date only to find out later that she had a whole bunch of mean, undisciplined kids she hadn't told him about?"

"Yeah, I remember," Hank smiled at his lineman, "But whether or not we approve, John's a big boy and can make his one decisions. He is married now, and I for one don't want to be the reason they get divorced."

Chet thought about those words for a moment and Hank was grateful he seemed to be mellowing a little. Maybe after another shift at 36's he could come back and not make John want to punch him in the nose before the first run of the day.

Those who were eating were declaring they couldn't eat another bite and several were looking over the remodel plans for the station and making comments when the door bell buzzed echoing throughout the station. John and Elise headed for the door and John came running into the bay soon after.

"The moving Van's here we better clear the area of this center bay." John called as he hit the button to open the door.

The first thing off the huge 18 wheeler's trailer was Elise's truck. A small Ford Ranger with a shell over the bed. It still contained her rescue equipment that included a back board and Stokes and all her climbing gear. Oh and it was red and had caution lights on top of it.

"Finally a response vehicle for the station," John called out in laughter as he was assigned to drive it down the ramps. "To bad it's got Montana license plates on it."

Everyone laughed a little and joked about dispatch calling them out and the over kill of the station for the one little rescue truck.

John could only look at Elise and understand what she must be feeling. There wasn't much chance at all of her returning to that kind of work ever and at the best she would likely not be able to drive for nearly a year if then.

From there the crew got together to unload the huge van. There were four banks of locker's in the locker room One was labeled 'his' and another 'hers' and the rest they left empty because they would be taken out to make a his and her's closet and remodel the bathroom into a master bathroom later.

The master bedroom was set up in the weight training room and the extra beds that came from John's spare bedroom and Elise's two guest rooms back in Montana were set up in the dorm to accommodate those who would be taking care of Elise when she wasn't staying at their place. Chris and Jenny DeSoto were already looking forward to sleeping in a fire station and John played over in his mind how to make it fun for them.

A double wide recliner replaced John's Rover in the middle of the bay with the cooling blanket hooked up to the overhead power cord. A sofa, chair and coffee table where placed near by forming a sitting area. Nearly everyone commented on how all the furniture went together as if it had been bought to go together. It seemed to be a signal that John and Elise went together as well. The women had taken on the task of putting everything kitchen oriented away and Dixie was soon nearly sitting on Elise getting her to just sit and tell them where they should put stuff.

JoAnne and Emily were making a list of possible wedding gift ideas and crossing them off as more stuff was delivered to them to put away. As was expected with combining two households there was a lot of duplicated items. John and Elise would have to decide how to deal with that later.

When the moving Van was emptied the driver was sat down and his growling stomach was treated with his choice of the left overs.

"I gotta admit this is one of the more unusual homes I've delivered to," the man spoke between bites taking time to swallow first. I gotta ask, what are you going to do with that huge garage in the middle of the place?"

Nearly everyone laughed, "Well so far today it's been a staging area for the move, and an indoor picnic area," John responded with one arm draped around his wife's shoulder.

"I think it will make a wonderful formal dining room," Elise added.

"To bad the department sold the place," Emily thought out loud, "That bay would be a great place to hold the fireman's ball."

"Hey that's an idea." Elise brightened up. "Unless someone took it before Rachel packed up for me there should be a disco ball around here somewhere."

Gradually everyone went their way leaving the newlyweds to their oversized castle. One of the last to go was Chet, he was seen looking over the place for remodel and then around the outside of the place before Mike had to leave so Chet climbed in for his ride back to his car.

Once the guests were all gone John helped Elise take a shower and then settled her in to bed for a much needed nap. Before giving the apparatus bay another quick mop job.

"What are we thinking here?" John asked himself and he leaned on the mop and took in the massiveness of the bay. With a smile on his face he went to lay down next to his wife knowing that he didn't care at all what they did with the place as long as Elise was there to do it with him.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay on this my Computer needed a short hospital visit but is now doing much better. The next updates will be sporadic for the next week as I prepare to send my oldest son off on his Mission for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. He will be goin for two years so there is a lot to pack and I won't miss a single moment I can share with him before he leaves. To make up for that this chapter is a little longer.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next morning John was awaken by his wife getting out of bed. He watched as she made her way to the bathroom and smiled. When she came back she pulled her robe around her shoulders and tied the sash at the waise.

"Well there Mr. Gage," she said with a smile, "What sounds good for breakfast?"

John threw his covers back and went to his wife and pulled her into his chest. "You," he answered her question before turning his head slightly and engaging her in a very serious kiss.

Finally stepping back just a little, John placed one hand tenderly to the side of Elise's face. "You know I thought I was in love several times before but now I realize that I never knew what love really was."

Elise looked up at him with tear filled eyes before resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his bare chest with her hands.

"You are the only one who ever accepted me completely as I was. I have always felt totally safe in your company and even when it was clear you wanted more from me you backed off and let me do what I could for my people back home. I had to make them believe in me and the program I was trying to show them but I couldn't have done it if you hadn't have believed in me first."

Elise pulled back just enough to look in his eyes. "When I knew I had to leave there was only one place I could even think of going. I hoped you would be here and that we could pick up where we were when the rain came down on the mountain were I was learning Boy Scout knots and how to use them. Now because I didn't teach them right-"

"Hay, now that's enough of that." John spoke sternly as he once again took her face in his hand. "You're not damaged goods. You're an injured person who needs her share of TLC. I've been through similar times as what you're going through now and I'm pretty sure I know how you feel. But I can promise you that, it will pass. We will get through this together and we'll just grow that much more in love through the process."

John just wrapped his arms around her tight and rubbed the back of her silky robe as she slipped her arms under his and hooked onto his shoulders from the back. Together they stood there silently holding each other when John's stomach growled.

"Maybe we better go see what we can find to eat," John consented as he pulled on a pair of jeans and guided his wife to the kitchen. While John scrambled up some eggs Elise managed to find just enough flour and baking powder to whip up some biscuits.

John marveled how she pulled out a marble slab and mixed the ingredients up right there on top of it with her hands and without the aid of a mixing bowl. "You sure cut down on the dirty dishes with the way you cook." John commented as he moved in for a kiss.

As the two sat at the table to eat there was a businesslike look on Elise's face as she scribbled a shopping list on the back of an envelope as she ate. Noticing that the list was growing quite long John moved to where he could read it.

"Horses! Horse barn?" I don't think we're going to find those at the grocery store," John looked at Elise.

"Just a to do list," Elise answered, toying with the pencil she had been writing with.

"Is this my first notorious honey do list." John asked with a smile noticing something in his wife's countenance that worried him slightly.

"I don't believe in honey Do lists," Elise turned a serious look at John. "I believe in to do lists and that I can, or at least hopefully soon will be able to work on them along side of you."

John reached out to caress the side of Elise's face and head only to realize that the side of her head that was closest to him with the side that he needed to avoid because laying just under the skull was a nearly two inch square chunk of fiberglass helmet along with a blood clot and behind all that an aneurism. That same chunk of foreign material meant to protect had caused considerable damage to the inner ear and the many spells of vertigo Elise was experiencing were a result of that damage. With that realization John saw the to do list anew and knew she wanted it completed before her surgery.

"Elise," John drew her attention to him, "It's going to be alright." Physically turning her chair to face him John took both of her hands in his. "You've made it through impossible odds to get where you are now. Man you had no right to even be alive when they got you to the top of that hill. This next step is going to be a piece of cake." John knew otherwise, he had sat next to Elise at several of her Doctor visits and listened to the doctor explain their findings and the test results. She had used those results as a reason to turn down his proposal of marriage more than once. Right now though he needed to see positive results ahead and he needed Elise to believe that all would be well again.

"You were there John," Elise's eyes were pooling again but not leaking. "There are so many things that can go wrong."

"They have to tell you those things in order for it to be informed consent but that doesn't mean they will all happen."

"John, I have to do something," Elise looked at him and then away, picking up her list she motioned with it. "I have to make sure things are in order just in case the worst happens. I have to be doing something to keep from dwelling on it all the time. Do you understand?"

John scooped Elise up in his lap and held her his head resting near her heart. "Yeah, I think I do just a little, but I want us to do it together and try not to worry about the bad stuff that may or may not ever happen."

After holding her for a moment John picked up the list she had been writing and looked it over. "Well I think we can get the flour, baking soda and baking powder and the rest of these things," John took Elise's pencil and circled a group of things, "as soon as we clean up and get dressed. It will be a good idea for us to find out where the closest grocery store and whatever else there is around here now that we've moved in. I do think the horses can wait until after the surgery however I don't have time to work with them and train them and help you with your recovery too and you are the clear priority here."

John gave the rest of the list a going over, "Fish in the pond?"

"Yeah we've got to do something to keep the mosquitoes down," Elise explained.

"You've got a point there, they are pretty thick out there."John agreed looking up at his wife again. "Maybe we could go to one of those garden shops and look at their fish while we're out today."

"Garden shops?" Elise challenged, "Do you really want to put a bunch of fancy carp in the pond or would you rather plant something you could eat?"

"Eat?" John questioned then his face lit up at the possibilities, "You mean like, , ," John was at a loss for words.

"Trout, blue gill, snapper," Elise began to list.

"Trout," John agreed and the two happily melted into each other's arms again. Once again what would make one of them happy also made the other happy and that made both of them even happier.

The kitchen was cleaned up and the dishes loaded in one of the two dishwashers in less than 90 seconds. The nearest grocery store was less than a mile away but John immediately chastised Elise for even suggesting that she could walk to the store. It was still too far for that, at least until after the surgery. She had already had two seizures so far and the day wasn't even half over.

Elise picked up two different news papers and managed to find second hand horse coral fencing in the want ads, little did John know she had already purchased land where a modular Horse barn had its foundation damaged by the same quake that had rendered his new horse ranch unfit for a subdivision. All that was needed was a new foundation and then to unbolt the sections and relocate them then bolt them back together.

John and a tired Elise returned to the 'home station" as they chose to call it, just after noon to find Chet and Marco driving up.

"We thought you might could use a little more help getting settled in," Marco did all the talking as Chet remained a couple of steps behind and tight lipped with his hands in his pockets.

John looked at his tired wife knowing she needed a quick nap and handed the two bags of groceries in his arms over to Marco before guiding his wife in to her favorite double recliner where he tucked her in while Chet and Marco put the groceries away.

The three men quietly tackled the still to be unpacked boxes and marveled as some of the treasures Elise had brought from Montana including some spectacular sand paintings and modern day Indian pottery. Once Elise had gotten her rest she joined them and that's when they found the Disco ball.

"You weren't kidding, you really do have a disco ball," Chet exclaimed, "with all the lighting and everything."

"Yeah, I financed it for my junior prom and since I paid for it I kept it," Elise answered.

There was no real place to put the mirrored ball away so the three men decided to hang it in the middle of the apparatus bay. John actually asked Elise's permission only to have her tell him, "It's your house you can do with it whatever you want."

Toward evening Dixie arrived with an overnight bag. She looked tired from her long shift at the hospital and leaned against the door frame once John let her in. "I thought it would be easier if I just spent the night that way I'm sure I'm here before you have to leave for work in the morning." "You do have room for me in a closet or garage or someplace around here don't you?"

"I think we can find a shelf to put you on around here somewhere," John laughed and took Dixie's bag before leading her to the dorm. "Here take your pick you can have any bed you want." There were only four double beds and a set of twins to choose from. She was invited to park her car in the bay along with Johnny's Rover and Elise's rescue truck the only stipulation was that she needed to make sure she didn't park on the rug. That was the boundaries for the family room.

When John arrived at work the next morning his was clearly happier than he had been last shift but everyone noticed his frequent glances at Chet's locker while they were getting dressed.

00000

Back at Home Station Dixie was just getting out of one of the several showers at the station. Giggling to herself as she did a double take to make sure there were no firemen coming around the corner.

John had stuck his head in where Dixie was sleeping and let her know he was leaving. He gave her a report on how Elise had done the day before and reported a seizure in the middle of the night. Before John was out the door Dixie was up and had her robe on and slipped into Elise's room to check on her. She was properly positioned to support her airway and sleeping comfortably.

When Dixie was dressed and had made her way to the kitchen to see about starting some coffee for herself she found Elise setting up the coffee maker.

"Well good morning," Dixie startled Elise.

Elise spun around so fast that she started a sever bout of vertigo. Dixie knew the signs and rushed to her side holding her and easing her to the floor. Allowing Elise to hold onto her for a center of balance Dixie coaxed her to breathe through the nausea and then kept her safe from further injury through the seizure that followed.

Elise woke up to find herself on the floor with Dixie next to her checking vitals, and before she was able to speak Elise reached out and took hold of Dixie's hand.

Once Dixie has helped her up and into her oversized recliner Elise began to tell her about the increased bouts of extreme vertigo the last couple of days and that they always ended in seizures. Dixie talked with her doctors and took her in to Rampart where some tests revealed a fluid buildup in the inner ear that could be causing the problem.

Treatment was prescribed and Elise was kept down and quiet with paper work and phone calls for the rest of Dixie's shift.

John had a quiet off shift also, Elise didn't have a single seizure during his next two days off and managed to take several visitors for a tour of the waiting to fall down barn. Before he left for his next shift he signed a sales contract. Elise knew that picture frames and furniture made from weathered barn wood were all the rage and put the old barn out for bid. There were several companies who were willing to pay a substantial sum for the privilege of tearing down and hauling away the old barn.

Elise and John would need to arrange to have the piles of rotted hay, straw and manure moved but it made sense to them to use it as fill once they dug out the back parking lot to make a back yard.

Dixie again spent the night so she'd be there when John left for work. Both Emily Stanley and JoAnne DeSoto were planning to join them at the home station after finishing their last class in Elise care, to talk over details of the reception.

00000

Due to signing papers John was one of the last ones to arrive at the station. Elise was feeling better thanks to the treatment she had received for her ear and had gotten up early to make him some fresh cinnamon and sugar sprinkled fry bread and a nice fruit smoothie before he left. She had made enough fry bread to share with the rest of the guys at the station but as he drove to work John had nibbled on it till there were only just a few pieces left. He'd have to make it up to them another day.

Once he reached his locker he found a colored envelope taped to the outside of the door, wanting to get dressed first John placed the remaining fry bread on the top shelf and started getting dressed in his uniform. When his shoes were tied he took the envelope off the door and opened it.

Stunned by what he read he carried the card out into the bay and noticed Chet nervously sitting on the tail board of the engine.

The two shared eye contact but neither said a word as John moved over and sat next to the station joker.

"Chet, I don't know what to say," John waved the card at his friend. "This is one heck of a peace offering." "I mean Elise and I have been pricing this job out and the labor along is well into the thousands."

"I am counting on some help you know," Chet then stopped a moment and lowered his head. "I was out of line with what I said about her the last time we worked together," Chet admitted.

"I was hoping that the time you spent helping us get settled into the house would help you realize she's not at all like you thought she was." John responded, the atmosphere between the two of them still stiff and guarded but improving, "Thanks for all the help by the way."

"You know Gage you really take the cake when it comes to bed side manner." Chet shook his head, "Most paramedic just medic 'em, you go and marry yours."

"It's not like that Chet." John paused and tried to find the words to explain but there didn't seem to be any in the human vocabulary.

"Tell me this," Chet asked in a challenging tone, "Why does she call you John? Why not Johnny like the rest of your friends."

John turned with a smile, "That's easier to explain than you think, her sister's name is Joan and they call her Jonnie since long before I came into the picture, she also has a nephew named John, that they call Johnny. It just gets too confusing to call me anything other than my name."

"Roll Call, let's line up." Cap called in the back ground.

"Humph," Chet responded to John's explanation. "I guess that makes sense."

00000

Hank had met with Chet when he first came in and was sure he had calmed down just a little even if he hadn't changed his mind that Gage had made the biggest mistake of his life in marrying Elise. He had watched closely as both John and Chet came from the back of the engine to make sure the air between them was peaceful. All seemed well.

The notices were read including the one about the wedding reception for John and Elise in the Captain's back yard in two weeks. Assignments were given out and everyone was dismissed to go their own way. As the team broke up John called out.

"Chet,"

"Yeah what do you want now?" his tone more playful than his words.

John just waved the card in the air, "Can I call this a wedding gift?"

"If you insist," Chet didn't seem to approve that request but he was choosing not to fight it.

"We're not planning to start the major stuff until Elise goes to the hospital for her next surgery. I might not be around all that much but I'll see to it that you have help, just let me know how much you need and I'll hire them."

"We'll work out the details when the time get's closer." Chet swatted the air and headed for the hose tower with Marco.

The rest of the morning was quiet for Station 51 but all the other stations were getting more than their usual share of calls and the Men at station 51 felt sorry for them all as they listened to the calls being heard over the scanner.

Shortly before lunch a voice on the radio surprised everyone in station 51. It was a woman's voice and it sounded rather familiar.

"Attention LA County, we have a four car 10-80 just outside the decommissioned fire station number 69." John was on his feet and staring at the speaker mounted near the ceiling. "We have multiple victims at least two of them 10-85 Charlie. We need as much help as we can get and please connect me with station 51"

"Unit calling in please repeat we don't understand your code try telling us your situation in plain English."

Author's Notes:

Okay here's the next installment. Sorry for all the errors of late but as long as my life remains as hectic and I'm being pulled in as many different directions as I am the grammar will likely remain lacking but I'll work on it.

As far as the complaint that there are too many medical emergencies with Elise, that's kind of what the story is all about. If you don't like it, no one's asking you to read it. I don't read a lot of stories because they're not want I'm in the mood for, not because they are good or bad just not what I feel like reading about at the moment. Feel free to read elsewhere if this is not your cup of tea, I won't be offended in the least.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

John ran for the radio nearly pushing his captain out of his way as he grabbed up the mic pressing the button next to his mouth. "Eess, just tell it like it is we don't use the same ten-code here."

"Haa, right," Elise's voice came over the radio again. "We have a four car pileup in front of home station or rather station 69, the cars involved include an eighteen wheeler, and a fire department squad number 39, only one medic on board Name plate says Hutchinson. Also two other passenger cars, One having three passengers the other is completely under the trailer of the eighteen wheeler no idea at this point how many are in there.

Dix has her hands full with a double footling breach that is coming whether we're ready for it or not. Where do you guys keep the jaws, on the squad or the engine?"

"It's okay Eess, help is on the way," John talked into the radio knowing dispatch was hearing everything they said.

"ETA?" Elise asked as the tones sounded over John's head. He paused just long enough to know he was being sent home to deal with the crisis there.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes." John informed.

"Can't wait, this medic won't make it that long," Elise responded.

John looked to his Captain for advice only to see him holding the mic from the squad through the open door. He handed it to John while taking the station Mic and responded, "Station 51 responding KMG365," he then followed by yelling into the bay, "Kelly in the squad, you navigate and ride shot gun while John keeps communications going on the radio."

"The Jaws are one the squad," John reluctantly informed his wife as he was sandwiched into the middle seat of the squad. "It's on the back of the truck in the box nearest the cab." John informed and added, "Eess take care."

"I'll be fine John, remember you taught me how to use this stuff." Elise reassured using the handy talkie as she moved for the Jaws. "Now how do I communicate with the hospital? If there is only one medic the other one must have the direct radio."

"We are setting up a relay to Rampart General Hospital," The dispatcher answered for John as Chet warned Roy of an oncoming car that didn't look like it was going to stop to let him through the intersection.

"I think your jaws are heavier than mine," Elise's voice groaned with the weight she was lifting. "Where can I find IV supplies and a blood pressure cuff and steth?" John could hear the sound of breaking glass.

"The main compartment on the passenger side," John directed, "Look for the box marked Trauma."

"10-4" Elsie responded and John heard the voice of Officer Vince Howard in the back ground asking where he could help.

"Start that motor then see if you can hear any signs of life from the car under the semi," Elise instructed. Before the sound of the jaws compressor was heard and the radio cut out.

"Squad 51 this is Engine 51, John do you know Elise's 10 codes?" Captain Stanley radioed from behind thinking to himself this was going to be a very interesting dispatch tape to listen to later.

"Only one," John answered, "10-85 is for patient condition, Echo stands for obvious fatality, foxtrot stands for suspected fatality, Charlie has got to mean critical."

"LA this is Engine 51 request air transport be added to our rescue." Captain Stanley requested.

"10-4 51"

Squad 51 had only moved two blocks closer to its destination through slowed traffic when the radio came alive again. "John where do you keep the stokes and backboards?"

"In the very back a small compartment just above the bumper," John answered.

"Someone tell Rampart that we have a full flail chest with a puncture wound on the left I'd say between the 9th and 10th rib. Breathing is extremely compromised and there's bulging between the ribs. Request permission to put in a chest tube. Breathing in nearly nonexistent at only two breaths in a counted minute, pulse 160 or faster and weak, BP 70 by palpation. WE need a couple of IV's going full bore Recommend Saline."

"John the stokes and back board are gone," Elise reported while she waited for her orders. "They must have used them on their last run. Where are the keys to little red?" She was referring to her rescue truck parked in the bay of the home station.

"In the office er entry area in the top right hand drawer of the chest there."

"Do you know the layout of a fire station?" Elise was heard to say over the radio but it wasn't meant for the men of station 51 they all knew.

00000

At the accident scene Officer Howard was kneeling next to Elise controlling the handy talkie's button and holding the device close to Elise's mouth. It was he, she was asking about his knowledge of the station layout.

"Yes pretty much." He responded then listened to his instructions.

"In the office area there's a chest of drawers in the top right is a bunch of keys look for the set with a replica fire helmet on them. Then pull the small red truck out here. It has the supplies we need." Elise instructed and since Vince was still pressing the button on the HT everyone in radio land heard.

"Tell Rampart the chest tube is in we have a lot of blood coming back and it's bright red. We've got a pretty good bleeder in there. Breathing is improving six, eight. Thirty two breaths per minute, pulse is down to 130 still weak, stand by for BP." "Oh Nurse McCall reports baby is delivered, mid range APGAR score mother hemorrhaging, She's getting ready to administer Pitocin. Driver of her car has severe laceration over left ear she can see bone. Patient is unconscious but has pulse of 90 and normal. Not able to get more vitals until help arrives. Second passenger is complaining of a sore shoulder.

As for the rest of them the truck driver is moving around on his own and they think they here signs of life from the car under the Semi but no further info at this time."

00000

IN the com room at Rampart Dr. Brackett and Dr. Morton were listening in on the scanner to get the info they needed and then Dr. Brackett was talking into the phone giving orders to be relayed back to Dixie and Elise.

"That Paramedic is in bad shape," Dr Morton responded, "I didn't know the paramedics carried Chest tube kits in the squads?"

"They don't to my knowledge, who does this woman think she is?" Brackett responded with exasperated anger.

"Bp is the same 70 by palpation, there's a chopper moving in for a landing." They were hearing all that Elise had to say whether it was to those helping her or those she was talking to. "This squad is officially out of IV's I have two NS with two piggybacked Ringers on the medic. Dixie is running two D5W on the mother." "I'm inserting an Esophageal Airway on our medic here."

"LA be advised our rescuer is light headed what's the ETA on the other personnel." Vince was heard to say.

00000

At the accident scene Elise was being reminded by her body that she was medically retired from this kind of work. She knew lives depended on her getting it right and she knew that the change in altitude the chopper would make would also make her black out for sure. "Get the mother and baby loaded Dixie is going to have to go in with these ones." Elise made the command decision hoping Dixie didn't mind her taking command in a foreign territory. But it was the only way the fireman she was working on had a chance.

"Nurse McCall will be bringing the patients in, advise having a lot of blood on hand for the medic and the mother." Elise reported in.

A blanket was used to carry the mother to the chopper as Dixie carried the baby. The back board packaged medic had already been loaded and Dix was amazed at what Elise had done with the supplies and equipment available to her. The Chest tube was really just four large bore IV needles and IV tubing pushed just deep enough to relieve the pressure and was draining into a sterile bag taped to the ends of the IV tubing, Crude but effective, to a point.

Dixie was reluctant to leave Elise alone but she had to admit the two patients she was going in with were critical and it was the best choice under the circumstances.

00000

John knew his new home was going to be coming into view at any moment and was nearly holding his breath. The radio chatter was next to nothing now and all of it from the police officers on sight. Before the Home Station came into view they saw the helicopter fly over head in the opposite direction. When they crested the small hill they saw the wreckage and John was franticly searching for Elise as they made their final approach.

When the squad came to a stop John nearly pushed Chet out of the cab to make passage for himself. While Chet was grabbing at equipment in the compartments, John was taking in the scene. The sound of the jaws drew him to a four door sedan and his wife manhandling the heavy equipment as it pulled the steering column away from the driver trapped in his seat and bleeding profusely from a head wound. The winch on the front of Little Red was being used by the police officers to pull the two door sedan out from under the Semi. A woman sitting on the bumper of the wrecked squad was getting a triangular bandage sling applied by the First aid trained Semi driver.

John's terror was replaced with shear pride in his bride. There was room for plenty of help but Elise had everything under control.

The Jaws were stopped having achieved the desired effect and before Elise could move to her patient Captain Stanley had come up from behind her and took hold of both of her arms and pulled her back against his turn out coat. "We've got it from here," Hank told Elise prepared for her to put up a fight. But she was tired and spent with little if any fight in her.

"Are you okay?" John quickly asked before his out of breath wife waved him toward the patient in the car. John felt assured that she was just tired and that his captain would take care of her so he climbed in the car to fully assess his patient. Roy and Chet took on the car that had just been pulled from under the Semi and Elise was guided to the running board of the engine to be place under the watch of Engineer Mike Stoker as Captain Stanley took over Elise's roll as incident commander.

Elise accepted her demotion gracefully and leaned her head against the engine until the vibration of the pumps seemed to cause issues with the foreign body in her skull. She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and then her face in her hands and soon felt a hand taking hold of her wrist and counting a pulse.

"I guess I'm not up to passing the department's physical requirements right now am I?" Elise looked up at Mike Stoker.

"Well I don't know about that," Mike small talked and felt totally uncomfortable with his crewmate's wife. "You sure did a good job with the Jaws and got the two most serious patients packaged and taken care of before we even got here."

Elise turned her attention to the action taking place as she caught her breath. Captain Stanley was helping John slide his patient out onto a back board while Chet and Roy worked together on the patient in the second car. Marco was washing down a gas leak and the police officer was talking to the woman with the injured shoulder and the semi driver.

"You guys sure know what you're doing. If my crew was ever even remotely that good I'd have never left the hospital," Elise marveled. Mike just smiled, well sort of smiled.

When the patients were ready to load up, Hank led Elise, making sure he had a firm hold on her because she looked totally exhausted, and helped her into the cab of the ambulance John and his patient were loaded into, while Roy and his patient were loaded into a second ambulance along with the shoulder injury.

John must have looked through the window to the cab of the ambulance a hundred times turning the ride in. His patient was unconscious with no pain response but was otherwise stable. Elise though looked hauntingly like she did when he got her off the plane when she first came back into his life.

At the Emergency Department, Dr. Early was there waiting for them, he had been called in just to take care of the head injury patient. John was released just inside the door and turned to deal with his wife in the cab.

Opening the door he helped her to turn so that her feet were coming out then kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her letting her rest on his shoulder. He was ever so aware that she turned her head so that the injured side was free and rested the other side against his shoulder.

"You Okay?" Johnny asked as he freed a hand to check a pulse, strong and steady just how he liked it.

"Yeah, must be all this ocean air," Elise responded without moving away from him, "Never seemed to use up so much energy to do that stuff back home."

"You did great out there today Eess," John sighed, "threw dispatch for a bit of a loop with that ten code of yours but we worked that out."

"I guess it's a good thing I got this pacemaker in my chest or that partner of yours would be looking for another job." Elise joked still resting close to falling asleep on John's shoulder. "I still remember how to use the toys in the clinches though."

John just smiled and rested his cheek on the top of her head until the ambulance attendant showed up at his side with a wheel chair.

John lifted Elise into the wheel chair then took control of rolling it into the emergency room not sure what they were going to do with her. Dixie was just inside waiting for her and she was directed to Dr. Brackett's office.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Four hours later Elise woke up and found herself on the sofa in Dr. Brackett's office. Dixie was in the armchair at her side reading a book, while on the desk at her side rested the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope Elise last remembered being used on her.

It took a minute for the clock on the wall to come into focus but once it did she was aware of how long she had been out.

"Must have been one of my more involved seizures," Elise commented as she slid her feet to the floor and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"No seizure this time," Dixie responded before handing Elise a glass of orange juice. "You really out did yourself at that accident today I knew you were going to crash one way or another so I pulled you in here where it would be quiet, you fell asleep before I could finish taking your vitals."

"Oh, the medic, did he make it? And what about your mother and baby?"

"The baby's fine, the mother's fine, she just needs a blood transfusion. The paramedic is still hanging in there; they were able to stop the bleeding into his chest and fix a small hole in his heart. He's still touch and go but the doctors are optimistic. If he can make it through the night he'll have a real chance." Dixie explained. "Dr. Brackett was a bit miffed at your chest tube until he saw what you did, he was expecting more of a surgical procedure from what he heard on the radio but he had to admit what you made a real difference. He's worried that he won't be able to cover for you though."

"Cover for me, why would he need to cover for me?"

"What you're licensed to do in Montana seems to be a little beyond what nurses here are covered for." Dixie explained.

"Oh that, I'm field rescue certified, in trauma. I did get certified here in California too before my accident."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Dixie was intrigued.

So I was told," Elise spoke between sips of orange juice, "At least a dozen times when I was transferring my licenses here. Once they took the time to look it up they found all the specs on it though. Seems it's something the military uses but not so much civilian nurses in these parts. I thought it was a good thing to pick up since I was responding out in the field from time to time."

"So you were planning to come this way before your accident," Dixie read between the lines.

Elise just looked up at her with squinting eyes and nodded her head.

"You have a headache?" Dixie asked.

"A beaut'. I'd have to say this is the first time I've gotten a hangover from a rescue but the vibration from the jaws and then the fire engine they sat me down on to rest sure did a number on my head. I guess that's why I'm what they call medically retired."

With Elise's confession of pain, Dixie used the phone on Dr. Brackett's desk to ask Dr. Early to come to the office before she started a new set of vitals on Elise, complete with checking her pupils this time.

Dr. Early was concerned enough to order a set of skull x-rays and compare them with previous x-rays.

John was in the hospital after a run and stopped to check on his wife while they were waiting for the x-rays to be read and for Dr. Early to consult with the other brain surgeon on Elise's case. When he learned that his wife was being evaluated for possible complications to working with the jaws he was at her side waiting for the test results too.

When the doctors all gathered in Dr. Brackett's office, Dr. Brackett included, there were schooled expressions on their face.

"We don't think there was any real damage done to the previous skull injuries but it is clear she should not be doing that kind of work again." Dr. Rosemire started. "The pacemaker alone should render her medically retired from all rescue work with the fire department and she shouldn't be working in said conditions until that helmet plate is removed."

"Hey docs, I didn't go looking for it they crashed right in front of my front door." Elise defended herself as she rested against John's chest on the sofa in Dr. Brackett's office.

"I'm sorry, I understood you responded to the accident from a fire station." The good Doctor showed his confusion.

"A decommissioned one," Elise added, "it's not like I was working there, at least not as a firefighter."

Dixie and John couldn't keep from laughing at the confused look on the doctor's face and started the explanation of turning the decommissioned fire station into a home."

"What are you going to do with the extra large garage area," the doctor asked, bringing on a few more chuckles.

"Right now it's a combination living room, indoor gym and garage." Elise answered before adding, "We reserve the right however, to do something else with it tomorrow or the next day."

"I can't say this any other way," Dr. Rosemire got serious again. "Even if we get the best possible results from your upcoming surgery you will not be able to return to rescue work. There has just been too much damage done."

"I know that Doctor," Elise answered solemnly, "I know I was the last person who should have taken on that accident today, but I was the only one there and, despite my inabilities, I do know what to do in those situations, and I knew what I know could make the difference between life and death." Elise turned to look at John out of the corner of her eye. He was still behind her letting her rest against him as he held his arms around her.

With a faint smile she continued, "I was taught by L.A.'s finest at the fire academy here and in one on one tutoring." Elise reached and took a hold of John's hand. "Unlike this guy behind me, I've never rolled on an auto accident or a mountain rescue where I wasn't totally terrified. I'm not going to really miss that part of my past life. The only way I ever got through it was to visualize John here talking me through every move I made. I fantasized using his confidence and skill to get me through nearly everything I was called on to do. Now today, when he was really there talking me through things it was just like my fantasies of old and it didn't change a thing. I was still scared half to death. It's a wonder I didn't fall apart and have a seizure right in the middle of that whole incident making everything worse."

Elise turned her attention to her head brain surgeon. "I do hope that when you get though taking out all my spare parts that you leave enough to be useful at something and that I'll have abilities to do something of worth, but I also know that you can't even begin to answer that question just yet and it's driving me nuts. And the last thing I need to do is lie around my new house worrying about it. Yet that's all you seem to want me to do."

Elise leaned forward and rested her elbows on her thighs. "From here on out I suggest we start talking about what I can do and stop building on the oversized list of things I can't do."

While John was in the office listening to test results, Roy dealt with the questions of where the old homemade back board and supplies that were labeled ERH belonged. Dr. Morton thought it stood for ER Hospital and was trying to find out which closet they were stored in but Roy educated him that it stood for "Elise Rose Holbrook".

"The current Mrs. John Gage?" Morton questioned.

"The one and the same," Roy confirmed.

"She had to have her own gear where she came from?" Morton was again wowed at the thought.

"She didn't always know which rescue team was going to respond with her or how long it would take them to get there so, yes, she had and still has her own gear." Elise answered from the newly opened door to Dr. Brackett's office. "Most of the EMT's in our area carry their own gear. We think of it as a way of life, as opposed to watching someone suffer and die waiting for help to arrive."

"And how far away was the nearest hospital?" Dr. Brackett asked. Having been informed by Dixie that Elise did have some field training; he was a little less angry with her and more curious about her. He had to admit she did save that paramedic's life. He also figured she'd be needed to help him accept his Medical Retirement.

"Depending where you were, in the real trouble spots it was anywhere from one hour to six," Elise answered. "More if we had to haul them out of a canyon on foot or pull them off a cliff."

Dr Brackett could only shake his head in wonder before looking at Dixie and seeing a similar determination to get the job done in her.

Elise was ordered to bed, as soon as she arrived home, and given a prescription for the pain. Since she and Dixie would be going home by Taxi, Elise's rescue equipment was strapped on top of the squad and taken back to the station where it would be loaded in John's Rover to be taken home at the end of the shift.

The ride back to the station was a quiet one. Roy glanced at his partner several times and wanted to say something to offer comfort.

"Your wife surprised me out there today," Roy started. John turned to face him but didn't say a word. "She really knows how to handle the Jaws. Most women wouldn't even be able to lift them let alone use them, and without help."

"She trained hard for it," John answered then turned to look out the window in thought.

Not knowing what else to say Roy let the silence linger.

John had heard Eess's call loud and clear. Thinking about the upcoming surgery was driving her nuts. She needed distractions, and clearly the upcoming reception was not doing the trick.

He hadn't yet had to face an injury that would cost him his career but he'd had a few that had sidelined him for a while. He understood well her statement, 'From here on out I suggest we start talking about what I can do and stop building on the oversized list of things I can't do.'

His experience with the hospital staff told him they would be hard pressed to be able to do that, but **he **would. At that moment in that squad, backing into the bay, John vowed he would do all that he could to help Elise do everything she could, and find a way to help her do anything she wanted to do. He knew they needed to be cautious until the surgery, but after that they would find a way to do anything her heart desired.

When the squad was parked, Captain Stanley was standing in the bay with a questioning look on his face as he pointed to the extra gear on the back of the squad. Roy just pointed to Johnny coming around the back of the engine.

"It's Eess's," John answered as he untied it and pulled the board and stokes under his arm before hauling it out to his rover.

When the equipment was locked up in the Rover, John walked right to the office and knocked on the doorframe to get his Captain's attention.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Hello," Elise answered the phone. She was groggy from the pain pills she had been given for her headache but had been unable to sleep. She and Dixie had compromised and she was allowed to rest in the recliner instead of in bed.

"How you doing," John asked from the station phone.

"The pills and a couple of ice packs have brought the headache under control," Elise reported, but Dixie could tell that she wasn't being totally truthful about the headache. "I'm sitting here in the recliner trying to be a good girl and go over a few files but every time I rest my eyes for a minute Dixie folds the files up and puts them on the end table." Elise managed to open her eyes and give Dixie a playful glare. "I'm alright, really."

"I know you are," John played along, he could hear the pain in her voice but trusted in what Dr. Early had said that she should feel much better in a couple of days. He already knew that she had a constant headache that he hoped would finally go away once the spare parts, as she called them, were removed from her skull. "I called to talk to you about a couple of things. Cap was wondering if you were up to that chowder cook off you challenged him to. We were thinking we could schedule that in about a week."

"That would be great!" Elise spoke with as much enthusiasm as the pain pills would allow.

"We couldn't decide if we should do it here at the station while we were on shift or Cap offered his house, but I thought with that great big kitchen there at home station…"

"Definitely here at home station," Elise cut him off. "We can set up tables in the bay and invite as many people as you want."

"Now let's not get too carried away here," John broke in, "I don't want you to get too run down before surgery."

"I can handle a simple luncheon John." Elise stood her ground.

"Okay, okay, we'll do it at our place. I think I can get about six judges that can be impartial and not have to worry about their career if they choose the wrong chowder. How does that sound?"

"No, no, no John. You have to have an uneven number of judges so there can't be a tie." Elise smiled with the phone tucked between her head and a pillow.

"I never thought of that," John responded then thought for a moment. "Alright I think I can get a seventh without too much trouble. You let me take care of all the details you just get ready to cook. Oh, and there's one more thing. Chet Kelly here at the station gave us a unique wedding gift. He's offered to come by with his uncle's tractors and a huge dump truck and help us pull up the parking lot and turn it in to a back yard and fix the front drive in to a circle drive like we want."

"Oh John, that's too much. We can't let him do all that."

"Well he's going to need some help. I thought we could hire some day workers to do all the heavy stuff while he runs the tractors and I can drive the dump truck. We just need a place to dump all the cement."

"That's easy," Elise answered, as she grew more alert. "It can be dumped around the pond to build up the lower bank, and then we can shovel all the stuff left after the barn is taken down and use that to fill in the back yard. All that manure should be great for the plants and the grass we want to put in."

John could hear the excitement in his wife's voice and knew he was helping her spirits. He just had to make sure she didn't overdo herself physically.

"That big semi that was in the smash up today?" Elise started a new conversation.

"Yeah what about it, it's not still there is it?"

"No, it's gone," Elise answered. "But it was here to deliver the used horse railing we bought. I had him unload it to the south of the station here. And the dismantled barn should be here tomorrow. We'll need to get a foundation poured and then we can put it up."

"I'll talk with Chet and find out what kind of machinery we're going to need to erect those panels and then lift the roof on." John responded.

"We should be able to use the winch on Little Red for the side panels. I'm not sure about the roof, but I think some simple rope work with do the trick there."

John and Elise conversed until Elise drifted off to sleep; something Dixie confirmed. John made sure to let Dixie know that being in a constant drugged state was what Eess had run away from and cautioned her to be careful with the meds. Of course Dixie was obligated to follow doctor's orders not husband's orders but she had been 'advised.'

After dinner conversation focused on the remodel of the home station and John learned that Elise had hired Marco's brothers and cousins to paint and re-landscape the homes Elise was trying to get sold before her surgery. And Elise had even worked out a deal of all deals with one of the houses. Marco was excited that his parents were finally going to have a home of their own and not have to rent. Marco was quick to offer his extended family as day laborers and hurried to the phone to tell them that they had been volunteered. Mike volunteered to come along and drive the dump truck. He didn't feel it would be much different than the engine as far as driving anyway.

Before he turned in for the night John made one more call home and found his wife was much more alert and growing more and more excited about what had been talked about earlier. She had also ordered Dixie to cut the pain meds in half during the day, something that after a lengthy discussion Dr. Early agreed to.

It was a man down call in a tough part of their coverage area that pulled the men of station 51 out of their beds at 1:43 a.m. By the time the apparatus bay doors were open and the trucks were responding, all aboard were awake and trying to mentally prepare themselves for what they might find. It was likely that only the squad was really needed but calls at that hour in certain parts of town it was wise to have some extra numbers, so nobody really grumbled about being dragged along, accept maybe Chet once or twice.

When they reached the address that had been given they noticed a police car pulling around the corner and stopping, so both paramedics rolled out of the squad. John quickly threw his helmet in the open window of the cab then opened the compartments and grabbed the oxygen and the bio-phone knowing his partner would grab the drug box and the scope as soon as he came around from the driver's side. He felt something hit his head hard from behind and then everything went black.

Cap and Chet who were moving toward the squad to give a hand with equipment saw the man take one of the cases and run as John hit the sidewalk and didn't move. Chet showed some football ability no one knew he had by tackling the guy and holding him to the ground until the police officer took over.

Before Roy had finished his evaluation on his unconscious partner patient, John was coming around and Cap had determined that the call was a false alarm.

John knew he would have to go into Rampart to be checked out but he tried and failed to convince the Captain to let Roy take him in the squad. An ambulance was called and full spinal precautions of a C collar and backboard were used despite the fact that John didn't think they were needed.

By the time the x-rays of his skull were back Dr. Morton was recommending twenty-four hours in Hotel Rampart for observation. Dr. Neilson, the lead Dr. that night, was ready for Johnny's objection and after giving the patient a good looking over was willing to do what had been done before in similar circumstances and let him go to his partner's house under the watchful eye of his partner's wife. He also knew that by approving this alternative John would willingly stay until morning so they wouldn't have to wake his friend's wife in the middle of the night.

What Dr. Neilson didn't know was that there was now a Mrs. Gage and that a dutiful Captain had done what he does for all of his married men when they're injured on the job and called his wife to inform her.

Dr. Neilson was just suggesting the alternative of going to the DeSoto house when the door to the treatment room was opened and Elise stepped in ahead of Dixie McCall.

"Why on earth would you send him to the DeSoto's? JoAnne is nice and all but I'm his wife and I have a little more medical training than she does."

Clearing his throat Dr. Morton got Dr. Neilson's attention and nearly forced him into the hall for a private consultation where he informed the clueless Dr. about Elise and her own medical needs. Dr. Morton questioned seriously her ability to take care of her husband. But they were stuck, they had already told him he could go if there was someone to watch him and his wife was there willingly accepting that role. In the end John was released into the care of his wife but only because Dixie was still on duty watching over Elise.

When a sleep-deprived Dixie parked her car in the Firestation's bay, facing inward because she felt no need to back in, three people peeled out of the car. While Elise slid her arm around John's chest to steady him and headed for the bedroom Dixie headed for the dorm to gather up extra pillows. When she reached the bedroom door she found it locked and after a moment of confusion began to knock.

"I can handle it Dix," was heard from behind the locked door. "I understood the instructions as well as you did, I have just as much education in this matter as you do. I can handle this, he's my husband and I'll take care of him."

Reluctantly Dixie retreated to the other side of her car, debating on whether or not to call someone. As she leaned against the rear fender she heard the lock on the door click and she knew Elise was being reasonable and allowing passage if it were truly needed, but a verbal do not disturb sign had been put out.

Dixie sat on the sofa, on the other side of her car and thought for a while. All was quiet behind the previously locked door but it was time to do a neuro-check on John so she tiptoed to the door and very quietly pushed the door open only to hear a quiet alarm go off followed by: "Hey there handsome, can you tell me what your name is?"

"If you don't know what my name is then why are you in bed with me wearing that Sexy night gown?"

Dix then backed off. She knew Elise was able to take care of her husband and if there were problems they both knew where to find her so she might as well get there and get some sleep. She needed to report to work in the morning at Rampart.

As she lay in her bed in the dorm Dixie began to put herself in Elise's shoes and wondered what she would do if the roles were reversed?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Dixie had given the bedroom door a gentle knock the next morning and received a call from John that they were all right but not presentable. She took in account that they were newlyweds and heeded the warning.

Going into the kitchen, she found coffee waiting along with a note that breakfast could be found in the warmer. She leaned on the counter and smiled to herself feeling for the first time that maybe, just maybe the two of them had things together. She had to admit the thought of John Gage married sounded totally unnatural but she had never seen him happier or in more pain. Elise was a big responsibility to take care of with her precarious health and the surgery that lay ahead. The fiberglass slab that lay between the skull and the brain was the least of her troubles. The damage to her inner ear was more debilitating than the far too frequent seizures. It was the aneurism that rested under the plate… the aneurism that the last CT Scan showed was growing.

The good news was that the doctors knew about it and one of them was going to be ready to tackle it the second it was exposed. It also looked like it was close enough to the surface of the brain to possibly do something with. Some new technology was hopefully going to be a big help, but if their speculation that the plate was keeping it from blowing was correct, once they pulled the plate. . . . .

The lists of possibilities were numerous and each one worse than the one before. The brain was such a delicate organ and it didn't take to bleeding. The choice to do nothing wasn't necessarily the worst choice to make. But there was a blood clot against the plate that was as unpredictable as ever and the life her family had chosen for her was no life at all, even if it did have possibilities of lasting longer. A complete repair was extremely unlikely, but there was hope beyond hope that they could stabilize her without causing debilitating brain damage, and the specialist was confident that once the fiberglass plate was removed the inner ear could be completely rebuilt. If she survived intact she would have a better life than the one she had now.

No, if Dixie were in Elise's shoes she would make the same choice… right or wrong. She might not choose to marry in such a state, but it was clear from the beginning that she was the one who had to be convinced. John was very ready, willing and able to fill his role of husband and Dix was sure he would have filled the role without the title if he hadn't have convinced Elise to marry him, only missing out on some of the fringe benefits. She was sure that was what finally convinced Elise.

And Elise… she hadn't known her long but she was just as much of a force of nature as the man she married. Well, a little out of shape and slowed down by her present health, but determined to get back all that she had, at least all that she could. It didn't take much time at her side to realize that she loved John Roderick Gage with all her heart. His happiness and welfare were her greatest desire and her lifeline. If her life were to end during surgery, she wanted to spend what time she had with John making him happy any way she could, and she had known him long enough and well enough to understand how to go about doing so.

Most of the time when Dix tried to slow her down some, she and Elise would butt heads and Dixie had to call on her military training to keep the girl in line. Still, the worst of the arguments ended in seizures, bringing about an unwilling compliance. Dix knew she was scared that her days were numbered and felt she had to have all of her affairs in order. It was also clear that it was driving her nuts not knowing what her life would be like once the surgery was over. There was only one short conversation where she let her inner fears peak through a crack in her armor.

"Dix I know my days of responding to car accidents are over," She had said after they had returned home from the hospital but before the call had come from Captain Stanley. "I honestly don't think I'm really going to miss that part of my past all that much. But what are the odds of me being a nurse again? Of course not in Emergency, that will be hard to take, but I know you can't have a nurse that might go into seizures in the middle of a crisis. Is there a place where I can be of worth, where I can do some good?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of places within the medical field where you can be of use, and even knowing you for as short of a time as I have, I'm sure you'll be of great worth. You've got a drive I don't see very often, but even in a less than perfect outcome you're of great worth to Johnny. Whatever you do, don't forget that. I have never seen him so totally happy and consumed as he has been with you. I know he's dated a lot of women and I don't think there's been one of them that would have even thought of giving him a fire station to live in."

The two women had laughed and Elise had explained that the fire station hadn't been bought to be a home but when all was said and done, Elise thought it might be fun to at least give it a try.

Dixie looked at her watch and returned to the present. She needed to be going if she was going to get to work on time. She really wanted to see her charges in person before she left them alone but it was her desire more than a medical necessity. Reluctantly, she pushed the button to raise the bay door so that she could drive out, and smiled to see Roy's truck parked in the drive with Roy and JoAnne sitting in the cab waiting to back in as soon as she pulled out.

"Where are the kids?" Dixie asked through open car windows.

"They're with the Stanley's, Cap will bring them along later this afternoon," Roy replied, and with a smile Dixie was on her way.

Roy didn't bother to knock he just opened the bedroom door slightly to get a peak at his partner. He found him resting on a pillow wedge he knew belonged to Elise and he had never seen his partner so relaxed as he lay there with his sheet covering the important parts of his body that was clearly void of any clothing. Elise was sleeping with her head at his side and curled up forming a "T" with her husband, the sheet draping over her nightgown and her hand in John's.

John raised his head at the intrusion and gave his partner a glare of all glares while tugging at the sheet over his wife to make sure she was covered even though she was clothed in a nightgown.

"Good- bye Roy, we're fine!"

Roy stepped back and pulled the door closed behind him but stood there holding the knob trying to decide what to do when he felt the door being locked to keep him out.

00000

John went back to his bed and to his wife's side. She had pretended to be asleep with the invasion but John knew she was a wake and mortified at someone walking into their bedroom. He also knew that her tears were because she blamed herself for the intrusion.

"You must feel we're living in a hospital room," Elise spoke with tears running down the side of her face. "I can take care of you. It's just a concussion."

"You already have," John stroked the side of her face, "I know nurses are trained to give good back rubs but you know more than the average nurse, I've never felt so relaxed in my life."

"Yeah, well, I have license to go places the average nurse in banned from," Elise smiled teasingly as she nestled into John's shoulder and started stroking his bare chest.

"You know, I was madly in love with you ever since we met at that convention. I'd never before met another woman that knew how important an emergency field program was. Each letter I got from you and each phone call over the years I grew more and more in awe. You are special to me Elise. When I picked you up at the airport, my first thought was that you'd somehow gone off the deep end and I was so proud of you for seeking help. I was determined to see you through to recovery. While the doctors were doing their testing, I realized that you wouldn't be leaving me for a while. That's when I knew I wanted to marry you… to keep you here where you wouldn't be run down by the program you alone were running."

"I wasn't alone," Elise corrected him.

"I know that now," John stopped her from talking. He had something he wanted to say and he hoped when he was done she would be breathless.

"You made me the happiest person in the world when you agreed to marry me and I thought I couldn't be any happier, but I was wrong. What I feel here right now is so much more, so much deeper." John ducked his head so that he could look Elise in the eye without letting go of her. "If what I feel right now is true love, then what I felt on our wedding night must have been nothing more than liking you."

With tears in her eyes Elise just snuggled in tighter to John's chest before looking up. "I love you John Gage, more than anything else in the world. All I want to do is make you happy."

There was silence for a moment as John wrapped both of his arms around Elise's shoulders and pulled her tighter to him. The two began to kiss and melted together without any concern for the guests beyond the locked door.

An hour later, a freshly showered John walked out of his bedroom dressed in a pair of work jeans and a t-shirt to find his partner and his wife sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee. When they looked up at him he gave them a frustrated look and placed his hands on his hips.

"I know this looks like a fire station, but it is my home. I know you two have taken care of me before when I've been hurt, but now I'm married and have a wife to do that. Will you guys please get with the program? My bedroom is off limits to anyone other than me and my wife and its customary to knock before you enter a home and wait to be invited in."

Roy and JoAnne looked squeamish and appropriately ashamed. "We're sorry Johnny," Roy gave voice. "It's just that we don't know how to deal with Elise's health issues. If she can't be left alone because of her health then how can she be left alone to care for you?"

"We are each more than capable of taking care of each other's needs," Johnny stood his ground. "Elise just needs someone who can call for help if she gets into trouble. I'm more than capable of doing that, even in my condition. And trust me, she is very capable of making sure I don't go into a coma from a bonk on the head."

As had been agreed upon, Elise walked in a few moments later, needing to take hold of the doorframe for a moment to let a dizzy spell pass. Looking at her watch once she recovered she said, "It's time to start lunch. How many am I planning to feed?"

That's when they heard the air brakes of the semi in front of the station and John looked out the window to see a flat bed trailer with a bulldozer on it.

Responding to the doorbell, John found Chet standing there in work clothes, "So where is it that this barn is going in and how big does the foundation need to be?"

By the time the tractor was unloaded, Marco and his brothers had arrived with the forms to frame up for the cement pour, and by the time Captain Stanley and his family, along with Chris and Jenny Desoto had arrived, the stage was set for the big pour and Elise had managed to get on the phone and order the cement to be delivered early that evening. Mike showed up in time to help smooth out the foundation and before bedtime, the forms were removed and loaded and Chet had taken his cousin's tractor back only to return in his car. The crew spent the night in the dorm in preparation of getting an early start on raising the barn the next day.

JoAnne drove Elise to the grocery store to stock up for the work crew she was feeding and fortunately there was plenty of help to load the car and unload it when they arrived back. By the end of the day the barn had been assembled once again having only needed to be bolted back together and with lots of able bodied men to help lift the panels up, it was a quick job. Elise, who had experience feeding cowboys during branding season, managed to cook up a spread that made it all worthwhile for the men.

While the men were working and the women cooking, the children were given chalk and took on the task of marking where the cement around the station needed to be cut in the effort to make the fire station a home. Chet and the Lopez family planned to come and finish off the parking lot after the next shift.

Johnny was ordered to take the next shift off before he returned, due to his concussion, so he and Elise started working on getting the corral up. There was no hurry so they worked at Elise's pace. The first day they only got two fence panels up; one in the morning before it got too hot and the next in the evening after it had cooled down. Elise was exhausted when they were done but she had nothing but smiles for John for allowing her to help. The next day they had two panels up before the work crew arrived to start tearing up the parking lot and when that happened, John took Elise to the DeSoto's because he knew the noise and vibrations of the heavy equipment would be nothing but bad for Elise.

With the proper equipment the back yard was ready for sod to be laid, complete with a sprinkling system installed by the end of the day, and John had collected water samples to be sent to the lab to make sure all was well before they planted the manmade lake with fish.

The next shift, John was back on duty and took Elise to the Stanley home on his way. He didn't dare leave her at home because he knew she would try and finish the corral without him and, as much as he was enjoying her working alongside of him, he wasn't about to let her cheat him out of that together time. At least that's what he told her. It also worked well to help finish the plans for the chowder cook off and the reception. People were getting the understanding that Elise didn't want to stay in bed all day and when they thought about it they really understood.

The day of the cook off Elise was encouraged to stay in bed till at least nine a.m. Johnny brought in her favorite breakfast in bed and reasoned that she would be less likely to have a seizure in the middle of things if she was well rested. Reluctantly she agreed. Johnny then went about quietly pulling all the vehicles out of the apparatus bay and giving the floor a good mopping before he set up tables and chairs. Since the bay door was open, Hank and Roy both looked in and called out for permission to enter.

Permission was granted and the rented tables were soon set up and surrounded by chairs, then JoAnne and Emily were welcomed inside to place the table cloths and other finery for the occasion. Before they were done, Chet showed up with another toy that made short work of drilling all the holes for the fence posts and required John to show him where those holes were going to be needed.

While the holes were being dug, Hank and Elise started cooking. Jenny and Chris and Marco's nephew were assigned the task of watching the two cooks to make sure neither of them did anything to sabotage the other's soup and each of them took their job very seriously. JoAnne, Emily and Mama Lopez worked together with the ovens to make rolls and bread sticks to go along with the chowder as Hank and Elise cooked, doing their best to entertain the children as they did.

Johnny, with the help of Chet, Marco and his brothers, managed to get all the holes drilled in time to hit the showers and be ready when the distinguished guests arrived to judge the chowder.

There was Dr. Early of course, and Chief McConnike with his wife. She was the chairperson for the committee over the fireman's ball and when she noticed the disco ball hanging from the rafters she instantly started eyeing the apparatus bay for the location for the next Fireman's ball. She was sure it was plenty big enough and that they could get it for no rent. After all it was one of the counties fire stations, right?

Dr. Morton arrived to do his part in judging and Dr. Brackett was right behind him with Dixie on his arm. C shift Captain Ron Tollins and his wife arrived with a friend of Johnny's who worked for the local newspaper rating restaurants around the area. He took in the large apparatus bay and envisioned a lovely restaurant as he was guided to a seat. Charlie the Mechanic was convinced to serve as the seventh judge. He wanted to see the pictures of this fire engine that Elise's crew built out of a water tanker.

Elise's photo albums were waiting for him and anyone else that wanted to look them over, but Charlie picked up the one showing the new engine and sat in a chair studying it, clearly making it necessary for anyone else who wanted to look at it to look over his shoulder.

When the chowders were done, Johnny got everyone's attention and invited them to have a seat. The judges were given their own table, as were the chef's.

Four firemen from C shift agreed to serve as waiters and once the chefs were out of the kitchen, the waiters entered and dished up the chowders into two different colors of disposable bowls. No one was to know which color went to which chef.

The judges were served first and then the rest of the guests. There would also be a people's choice certificate awarded, based on the totally anonymous votes of everyone other than the judges.

At the chef table, the two cooks sat with their spouses next to them. There was no real competition… they had both had fun. This gathering had done just exactly what it was meant to do and that was to give Elise a distraction. Neither one seemed to really care who won, and both were interested in tasting the other's Chowder to decide for themselves who's was best and how they could adjust their own recipe.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Roy sat next to his wife at the table, waiting to be served. His eyes were on his partner and his wife. So much had changed in such a short time. Still stunned by being locked out of his partner's bedroom, he realized that he had never really gotten it in his head that his trusted friend was married and, therefore, never considered the possibility that he and his bride might be engaged in marital behavior behind that closed door. All he had been thinking was that his friend had a head injury and needed to be kept track of. If he'd been sleeping he wouldn't have wanted to wake him up. He had simply wanted to check on him.

As he thought on the issues with Elise, he found it hard to decide how to handle things in the future. She was alert and able to do a lot of things, to the surprise of many who had known her in the short time since she came to California to be with John. She had shown amazing ability in reason and thought as well as ability to handle a crisis when she worked to rescue the victims of the auto accident in front of her house.

Why would he doubt her ability to care for his partner and her husband? Sure she couldn't be alone because of the frequent seizures she's been having, but the biggest risk was of them going on too long or her coming to rest with a blocked airway. Even in John's condition he could have handled that situation.

When Elise wasn't working through a seizure, at least since the pacemaker was installed, she was clear headed and retained all her knowledge from years of nursing. She was more than capable of taking care of his partner after a concussion.

In his thoughts, as he watched John snuggle with his wife and joke back and forth with Cap and his wife, Roy realized that he was jealous of Elise; she was getting and going to get a lot more attention that Roy was used to getting. Gone now were the days of him taking his partner home for his wife to take care of. And it was much less likely was he going to be able to bribe his lonely friend with a home cooked meal so he'd help with his yard work.

John had his own yard to take care of now and he was soon going to have horses to look after also. Things had sure changed and he had been out of town so he missed taking part in it.

Cap had completely explained the whys and Roy understood, but he was still hurt that John hadn't waited for him. Maybe those feelings would go away after the reception at cap's place. At least he hoped so.

A red bowl was set before him and Roy looked up to see a cleaned up Marco holding a large tray of red bowls on one hand like a pro. He had heard that Marco had worked as a waiter before he attended the fire academy but he had never seen his skill before.

"Which one is this?" Roy questioned very quietly.

"I have no idea," Marco responded just as quietly. "The bowls were dished up before I got to the kitchen and the colors are hidden under each cook's placemat."

With that explanation, Marco moved on and the firefighter/waiter behind him set down a blue bowl next to the red bowl.

"Oh look at the disco ball," Chief McConnike's wife exclaimed. This is the perfect place to hold the fireman's ball this year. Did you know this is the largest apparatus bay the county has ever built?"

JoAnne leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear, "I don't think she knows this place is now private property. I sure hope she asks John first before she just shows up with the tickets printed with this address on them."

"I don't think John would sit still for that," Roy whispered back, "Not with Elise's next surgery just around the corner and the length of time it's going to take her to completely recover."

The attention was then turned to the judges, who carefully tasted the two different bowls before them. Well, most of them were. Charlie still had his nose in Elise's book looking at pictures and reading specs on the homemade fire engine. He was clearly impressed. He did manage to do some tasting but there was a question in the mind of anyone watching him as to whether or not he knew which bowl he was tasting from at the time. It brought a lot of very quiet giggles to anyone watching.

When sufficient time had been given to taste the entries, Mike stepped up to MC. "Now shall we hear from our judges?"

"I think that's the most I've ever heard him say," Chief McConnike joked before taking the position of the lead judge and asking his fellow judges for their opinion first.

"Dr. Early, you've been very vocal about your love of chowder. Why don't you go first?"

"Well this is tough, but I believe the red bowl is creamier and I love the hint of bacon. I vote for the red bowl." He then placed a small red plate on the table in front of him to show his vote.

"Alright, since we're on a roll let's go to our next doctor. Dr. Brackett would you give us your vote?"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Dr. Early. Both chowders are superb but the red bowl has a richer flavor. I vote red." Another red plate was placed on the table.

"That's two for the red chef, Now to you Dr. Morton."

"Well I agree that the red bowl is richer, so much so that I have to question if it is healthy. Once in a while it would be great but on a regular basis I believe the Blue bowl would be the best choice, so I vote blue." The blue plate was placed on the table.

"Miss McCall, I should apologize for not having the woman of the team go first. Would you please forgive me and cast the next vote?"

"You're forgiven; I wanted the extra time to make up my mind any way. This is really a tough decision. They are both very good and I would jump at the chance to eat either one at any time but I think I like the... yeah… the red bowl I like just a little bit more." She placed her vote on the table ahead of her.

"Alright Charlie, what have you got to say?" Chief McConnike remained in control.

"This is amazing, totally amazing! So you know how much money the county could save if they followed this example? I mean I know we can't build ladder trucks or snorkels and specialty trucks like that, but there are plenty of places throughout the county where one of these babies could be stationed at twenty percent of the cost of the ones we buy today."

"Charlie, I was asking about the chowder," Chief McConnike interrupted. "Which one of the chowders do you like best?"

No one in the room could hold back. They were all laughing uncontrollably and most noticed Elise turn into John's shoulder to giggle there as he put his arm around her and giggled along side of her while mouthing the word 'sorry'."

"Oh yeah, the chowder, Well, they're both good, but I vote..." Everyone watched him and they were sure he was just going, 'eeny-meany-miny-moe' silently in his mind, but after a short minute he said, "Blue. I like the blue one," and went back to his book.

"Say, can I get the name, address and phone number of the guy that's built this?"

The room roared and John just held Elise and responded for her. "It's in the back of the book on the last page. He has built several more of those for neighboring areas in Montana."

When the laughter quieted down, Chief McConnike cleared his throat and turned to Captain Tollins. "Well Ron, it looks like it's your turn."

Ron was still giggling and since he was sitting next to Charlie, he reached out and placed his blue plate vote on the table. He then wiped his mouth with his napkin and paused for a moment to look back at the Chief with a hint of a smile. He knew what the Chief was doing and knew that he could put him on the spot.

"Well now, this is not an easy choice to make. I do like both chowders very well, however if I were eating the red chowder I would have to stop at a single bowl, but I could go back for seconds and thirds of the blue chowder. So I'll vote for Blue and then start a more intense exercise program in the morning."

As soon and the ooh's and awe's stopped Ron Tollins took the floor. "Well now Chief, it looks like it's up to you. By my count we have a tie here."

"Yeah it would seem so," the Chief responded, and there wasn't a person in the room who didn't know he wasn't especially pleased with the situation he found himself in. "I guess it's up to me now isn't it?" The Chief stalled more as he studied the two bowls before him.

Roy noticed Elise with her face in John's shoulder again shaking with laughter as John held her and rested his cheek on hers, hiding her face from the crowd.

"Well now," the chief managed to get all eyes back on him. "These are both fantastic chowders and each one deserved to win out right, which of course is why we have a tie here. As I see it there is only one way to determine a winner."

With that statement made, the man rose to his feet and reached into his pocket for a quarter, "Heads for Red and Tails for Blue," he announced and gave the quarter on his thumb a flip that sent it above the rafters as laughter filled the bay and children from all four corners of said bay were racing to be the first one to see the outcome of the toss.

Roy gave a glance and a smile toward the chef's table and noticed all eyes there were on Elise. She was unconscious with her head on John's shoulder. Cap and Emily were trying to help but John just held his hand out and Roy could read his lips enough to know that he was telling them it was okay, that he had everything under control.

The coin hit the floor and rolled, around a table, around a chair and around and around in a tighter circle until it finally lay flat on the floor doing a little gig.

"It's tails," young Chris DeSoto sang out, "that means the blue one wins!"

"But who is the Blue cooker?" Jennifer, the other 'no cheating' judge wanted to know.

Since Elise was out of it, John reached for the corner of the placemat and Hank followed his lead by taking hold of his place mat and calling, "On three."

"One, two, three," the gathered guests called out together and the placemats were lifted to reveal the red belonged to Elise and Cap claimed the blue and the prize for best chowder. But he was also sure there was room for doubt.

Elise started coming around to the cheers that rang out and John simply reached up with his hand and covered her bad ear before shouting out, "Refills of your favorite as long as there's some left."

Many of the guests lined up to be served additional helpings unaware that a seizure had taken place right before their eyes. John had successfully shielded her from them.

Roy looked down and felt a moist smile on his face as he shuffled his shoes. That was just how it should be.

The guest's choice award was overwhelmingly in favor of Elise, also demonstrated by the fact that the red-labeled kettle emptied first. But neither of the cooks seemed to care. There was a bit of a disagreement over who should get the dinner out that several of the guests came together to purchase as a prize.

"Take it and enjoy it," Elise spoke adamantly. "You have children. A night out for two isn't as easy to come by for you. John and I get dinner alone anytime he's home." She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss, which was quickly returned making it clear he was enjoying every second of her attention.

Elise was guided to her recliner and positioned for the maximum comfort and soon Charlie was at her side, just beating John out of his seat next to his wife.

"I gotta talk to this guy," he said motioning to the scrapbook in his hands. Elise just held up her hand and reached for the phone that was next to her chair.

John pulled another chair closer to the phone and motioned for Charlie to sit there while Elise dialed the number from memory and, after a brief explanation, handed Charlie the phone. Everyone there was sure the department mechanic forgot instantly where he was or that there was anyone else with him.

"They speak the same language," Elise joked tiredly as she leaned into John's shoulder again.

John knew she needed to sleep for a while now, but that wasn't going to happen while they had guests. He was looking around and thinking of the best way to get her into the bedroom and tucked in when she spoke to him.

"Maybe that's what we should do with this big apparatus bay is build fire engines in it." She joked again with her husband who saw humor in her words and laughed.

"Maybe," he agreed still trying to make an escape.

"Oh not before we have the fireman's ball, the last thing you want is to have to scrub grease and motor oil off the floor for the occasion." Mrs. McConnike spoke up bringing silence to everyone; everyone that is accept Charlie who was still yakking away with the other mechanic on the phone.

"Oh, Herbert dear, you can arrange for us to have the fireman's ball here. This place is perfect."

"Velma dear, I think you misunderstand. This is no longer County property. This station was purchased by Mrs. Gage there."

"Well how could you let that happen? We need this place," she declared in obvious displeasure as her husband took a firm hold of her elbow and pulled her away to a far corner of the bay to have a publicly private conversation. John used the distraction to slip Elise into their room and tuck her in.

"You're getting stronger every day, Eess. Just hang in there… Just hang in there," John soothed.

00000

That evening Elise received a visit from her lawyer with news from Montana. The news was both good and bad. "Greg had been acquitted of any wrong doing in the care he gave Elise. The blame was instead placed on the multiple doctors who failed to properly evaluate Elise's mental acuity and wrote conflicting and hard to understand medication orders.

John was upset but was informed that there was still a protection order in place and that he could get re-arrested for his attempt to drug Elise in the ICU, so if he ever returned to the state of California he was likely to be arrested since he could prove no good reason for doing so.

Tom, being left with no alternative, turned state's witness. He was forced to return most of the money he had taken from Elise's accounts and would face charges for altering Elise's accounts and falsifying her Will and Power of Attorney. She would not get all of her money because he no longer had it to give back. She didn't really worry about that because even in her state of recovering she had made nearly as much as he had taken from her just since she had come to California.

He would likely be placed in a witness protection program of sorts not given a new name but relocated in a new area to try and start over again, once he did some time and got some court ordered counseling.

Elise took the news numbly and turned to John. "As long as I can spend the rest of my life with you and never have to see or deal with those two again, I'm happy."

John just pulled the hand he was holding next to his mouth and kissed it before pulling her close to him and holding her tight.

00000

Before John reported to his next shift, he delivered Elise to the DeSoto residence on his way. The children were just heading off to the school bus and JoAnne looked frazzled.

"Kids!" she exclaimed. "If it's not their idea it is not easy to convince them to do it."

"I'm going to have to take your word for it. But judging by what I've seen in my nieces and nephews, I would have to agree with you." Elise responded and then was welcomed into the house before giving her husband a goodbye, kiss and asking him to come back to her safe and sound at the end of his shift.

Among the things JoAnne and 11 others learned in the classes they took to learn how to care for Elise was that she wasn't to be put to bed and kept there. Elise was approved to walk up to five miles a day, but it was highly recommended that she not do it all at once. Nor was it necessary for her to complete the five miles. Several of the women who had taken the class were worried about this part of Elise's care. Others, like JoAnne, looked at it as a good incentive to get into better shape.

The insurance company paying for their services, and their training by the way, wanted Elise to have at least two hours of occupational therapy a day. The doctors over her care concluded that those activities would include helping to clean the house, but she wasn't to lift anything heavy or do anything that required her to bend over. Translation: She can help wash the dishes but not load the dishwasher, she can sweep the floor but not operate the dustpan, she can mop but only if she uses a mop bucket with a tall handle to wring out the mop. Vacuuming was to be avoided because the vibration of the vacuum caused problems with the spare parts in her head.

Activities she was recommended to do included shopping. It not only got some of her physical therapy in, it also used her brain by figuring out the cost per pound or serving in her head.

This seemed like a challenge to the women who had volunteered, although most were looking forward to the extra paycheck coming in, even if it was a small one. But JoAnne didn't worry too much about it.

The first thing she needed to do was finish the laundry. Elise had no trouble putting the clothes in the wash, and all JoAnne had to do was pull them out of the dryer and set the laundry basket on the table where they worked together to fold the clothes and place them in piles for each family member.

"I'm enjoying this JoAnne, don't get me wrong," Elise said as they finished up the laundry. "But there is a part of me that feels like I'm being sent back to kindergarten and learning how to sort all over again."

"I can see what you mean," JoAnne laughed. "I hope you're up to it because I need to go grocery shopping or I'll not be able to feed my family."

"I'd really like to go grocery shopping too, that way John doesn't have to take me out when he gets home. That is, if you don't mind. Of course I'll pay for what I buy."

"I don't see why not," JoAnne smiled. This job wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. She just needed to remember to put Elise's care bag in the car as she went.

JoAnne was a fan of farmer's stands, feeling the produce was fresher and cost less. "The only problem with this kind of shopping is that they are all over the place and you have to do a lot of driving," JoAnne complained as Elise loaded up on red raspberries and blueberries.

Looking at Jo in thought, Elise then turned to the manager of the booth. "Isn't there a farmer's co-op?"

"Why yes, there is. We work together to get these spaces where we can sell our goods." Elise was told.

"Is there a place where we could buy a bigger variety of produce in one spot?"

"No. No place wants that much traffic from our customers or that much competition for their business."

"When is your next Co-op meeting?" Elise asked, and JoAnne could see the wheels churning in her head.

"Tonight," the man answered.

"Tell them you met someone who has a large field that would be perfect for a Farmers Market with room for everyone to come together, just off a busy road where you would get lots of exposure. If they're interested in working out some arrangements, call this number." Elise pulled out a set of address labels that included a phone number and stuck one to a paper sack the merchant used. "Make sure you call tomorrow or the next day because I won't be home the day after that."

From there Elise coaxed JoAnne to take her to a place where they could order wholesale meat in large quantities, and after picking the kids up from school, they headed to the home station where Elise showed JoAnne how to cut the meat budget by a third or more by buying in bulk, then packaging the meat in to meal sized portions and then packaging and freezing using a commercial vacuum seal machine that Elise just happened to own."

"I feel more like _I'm_ getting occupational therapy," JoAnne teased.

"My dad ran a diner until he was no longer able to and raised his own beef." Elise drifted back to her younger years as she told of her upbringing while they worked. "Before my mom died they thought I was too young to be around when they slaughtered the cattle, but I was expected to help package it and prepare it to be frozen for the diner. I don't think I've ever gone to the grocery store for meat. My sister runs the cattle ranch now and I just buy a whole cow say, once a year, and an occasional pig from the guy in the next town and have it cut up. Then I package it like we're doing now and throw it in the freezer. I'm going to have to find a better place than where we got this stuff from though. I'm sure I can beat the prices. The uncle who raised me taught me a thing or two about smoking the meat and how to throw in some herbs to get some pretty good flavors. I can't wait 'till I can do _that_ stuff again. If they can't get these seizures under control I won't even be able to hold down a job as a waitress."

Jo understood that to mean, "after the big surgery," and after talking with her husband's partner, she thought that was both a good and a bad sign that she was looking forward to being able to do things again but still feared she wouldn't be able to do things she considered to make her of worth. Jo said nothing, just took a hold of Elise's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, when you find the better prices let me know," JoAnne requested. Once the meat was packaged and Elise's groceries were put a way, JoAnne and the kids worked together to load up their packages and everyone went back to the DeSoto home where Elise was slightly overdue for a nap. She was on her way to her assigned room when she paused and JoAnne noticed her hands trembling. Realizing what was happening; she hurried to Elise's side while asking Chris to pull the coffee table away as she eased Elise to the floor and checked her watch. If the seizure had lasted three seconds longer JoAnne would have been required to call a squad. That was too close for her comfort so after she had Elise positioned with her special pillows and calmed her children a little; she called the station, just in case John wanted her to call a squad anyway.

As the phone rang JoAnne marveled at her children. She and Roy had sat down with them and explained about Elise and her seizures in preparation of this care arrangement, but she never expected them to take their first one so calmly.

John questioned JoAnne about Elise's vital signs and before she could get a blood pressure Elise was coming around.

All seemed to be as well as they could expect for Elise so JoAnne was just encouraged to help Elise when she was ready to get up and put her to bed, expecting her to sleep for a couple of hours and be fine. Since John's advice matched her instructions, she thanked him and did just as she was advised. Once Elise was tucked into bed, JoAnne stood in the hallway and let out a deep breath. She had survived her first seizure and it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. With a slight amount of pride in her new abilities JoAnne went to fix dinner.

She wasn't surprised in the least when her husband told her after his next shift that Elise had set up a farmers market on the land north of home station, and the farmers were going to mow the area down as their rent on the area. She was already looking forward the grand opening and talked about it enough to all of her friends and the other firefighter's wives. She was sure there was going to be a nice sized crowd on their first day.

Roy had a lot to say about the way his friend's wife did business. "I think they call it making a silk purse out of a sow's ear. She seems to have that ability."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Everyone at the station had noticed John was quieter than normal. He wasn't totally withdrawn or anything just quiet, just quiet enough that the phantom was held at bay. The day had been quiet with only three minor runs for the squad and two trash fires for the engine. The men were now gathering in the kitchen for coffee before Marco started lunch.

"I have to laugh at the thoughts of that old man," Chet was chuckling to himself as he waited in line with his coffee cup.

"Well you got to give the old guy credit for thinking. If the one dumpster couldn't handle the smoldering cigar butts he should put them in the other one." Cap shook his head as he sipped on his cup of coffee while the rest of his crew filled their cups. "I guess that's pretty sound thinking for a ninety three year old man with dementia, trying to hide his cigars from his granddaughter."

"How long do you think it will be until we're called back there, Cap," Mike joked, now enjoying his cup of coffee. They were all slightly giggling at the situation when Marco noticed Johnny sitting off by himself and brought him to everyone's attention with a silent jerk of his head.

As they watched their crewman sitting in a chair turned to face the chalkboard, it was clear that his mind was a million miles away. They all smiled as they took in the calm, but deeply thoughtful look on John's face as he stared at the chalk board but was clearly not seeing it, and toyed with his wedding band, twisting it back and forth on his finger with his other hand.

Still smiling five men slowly and quietly moved over near their friend and bent down to look at the chalkboard from his angle, causing him to stir at the invasion of his personal space.

"What?" John asked as he turned his head to take in his crewmates and noticed they were all eyeing him over good. "Have I grown a second head or something?" He inquired with a noticeable amount of annoyance.

"Well Gage, I wouldn't say you have a second head but there is something different." Chet started baiting his pigeon.

"I'm afraid I've got to agree with Chet here. There is definitely something," Roy added as he pushed a fresh cup of coffee in the direction of his partner. "For as long as I've known you I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Like what?" Johnny demanded clearly not hearing what was being said as a compliment.

"I don't know," Roy admitted. "I'm not sure there's a word for it."

"All I got to say is you got it bad this time amigo," Marco made his attempt. "I didn't think it was possible for you to be so… s…"

"So, what?" John was growing less agitated but still asking for what his crewmates were seeing that was bringing about the invasive stares. He himself was hoping they would find the words for what he was feeling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so calm and at peace," Mike gave his words to what he was watching. "You're not just happy, it's… it's clearly a whole lot deeper than I've ever seen you before. Elise must really be something else."

John's eyes began to pool as a quivering crooked smile graced his face. He turned his attention to the wedding ring on his finger and really looked at it before he managed a nod of his head in response to Mike's observation.

"How are things going at home?" Hank entered the conversation. "Is Elise still nervous about the next surgery?"

"She doesn't talk about it much," John turned and leaned on his elbows at the table, still toying with his ring. "But I can tell that she's still working on getting everything in order in case things don't go well."

"I'm sure it's just a whole lot easier than just sitting around thinking about things." Cap offered a perspective that he felt based on his limited dealings with Elise. "Even if all goes as well as you hope, she's not going to feel up to doing much for a few days. I'm sure she's just trying to be prepared."

"Yeah, I know JoAnne does the same thing when ever she's planning to be away for even an evening. She makes sure the fridge is full of food I only have to warm up, even though she knows I can cook for myself," Roy added, gaining a smile from his partner,

"Yeah, And every time I'd get out of the hospital she loads up my refrigerator too." John added. "Now I've got Elise." John looked around to his crewmates, spending a little extra time with Roy and Cap. "And she's loading the refrigerator and freezer for while she's going to be in the hospital."

"She is looking forward to the reception?" Hank questioned, trying to steer the conversation to something positive.

"Yeah, she is." John sat up straighter and looked to his captain. Then the conversation stopped again as John moved from playing with his ring to toying with his coffee cup.

"How's this new farmer's market going to affect your horse ranch?" Chet asked. The quiet was driving him totally nuts.

"Not. Not at all, It's not on the ranch that's just next to it." John looked to Chet with a shrug of his head.

"I thought all that land around your private station was your ranch?" Chet questioned.

"NO, um, only a little over nineteen and a half acres… that's the most I can maintain if… um… on my current income." John managed to once again avoid admitting the possibility that Elise might not survive her next ordeal intact. "The rest she's planning to put into some kind of a park or something. She's still getting the geological surveys to find out what the land is suitable for."

Again the conversation stopped and again there was silence as everyone continued to look on the new countenance of John Gage.

This time the silence was disrupted by the sound of the klaxons and the crew responded to a familiar address, knowing they would find a familiar old man still trying to hide his cigars.

This time however, when they arrived, the fire wasn't in one of the several dumpsters on the property but in the apartment draperies. The old man's granddaughter had given in and let him smoke on the patio and he had used the window sill to rest his lit cigar on, touching off the curtains as they touched the lit end.

He had managed to get a burn on his hand trying to put the fire out so John and Roy took him into the hospital. When they stepped out of the treatment room they found the granddaughter talking with Dr. Brackett and tearfully admitting that she didn't think she could handle taking care of her grandfather any more.

Once they replaced some supplies, Roy and John made their way to the squad, and when Roy climbed in behind the wheel, he looked over to John. It didn't take him long to realize that his partner's thoughts were on Elise.

"I tell you what," Roy spoke. "When we get back to the station, give your wife a call. It'll make you feel better."

"You know Roy," John began to speak as the squad was making its way back to the station. "What Mike said, you know, earlier? About me being at peace..."

"I remember," Roy countered.

"Do I really look that way?"

"Yeah. Yeah you do, especially when you're off in a word all your own and don't realize we're watching you."

"So why do you guys have to watch me so much?" John countered.

"It's just so different; it's nice to see you so happy… peaceful. It's fun to watch."

There was a moment of silence as they made their way along the road, "You know it's always been that way between me and Elise." John broke the silence again. "Even when we agreed to just be friends she was always good for me. Whenever we talked and no matter what we talked about she helped me put my life into perspective and I always knew if I had a bad run she could get me through it faster than any one… even you. She'd call me when she had a bad day too and I always felt better when we talked; even when I was suppose to be helping her. It's always been that way with her.

When we got married… you know it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I don't regret it but I really didn't think about it for a long time, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I found out after the fact, remember?" Roy commented, but managed to hide the hurt he was still feeling at being left out.

"When we're together it's not like with anyone I've ever been with. You guys say I look so calm but she's so exciting… so totally amazing! When we're apart all I can think about is getting back together again. And it's not just in bed. I love watching her look over papers and files, and when she cooks, and when we work together around the ranch. She still has to be careful but she's getting stronger every day and my whole world is like this totally unbelievable fairy tale right now." John leaned back on the seat and turned his attention out the windshield.

"Roy? How long does this last, when does reality finally kick in? Don't get me wrong this is great, but it can't last like this forever. Can it?"

Roy gave his questioning partner a quick glance and then turned back to the road to think on his answer. "If you're lucky this is reality. The excitement you're feeling will change in time as you grow together but if you're really meant to be together and are willing to work together, it only gets better."

00000

The day of the reception finally came and, as was agreed, John arrived early in the afternoon, with Elise to be tucked into a guest room for a nap.

But just like any other kid on a big day, there was no way she was able to sleep and they soon found her at their sides, helping to string decorations. John pulled her off a ladder twice, and just before she was to get dressed she had a seizure. John just simply sat on the ground next to her until the seizure was finished and then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside so she would be out of sight before the guests started to arrive.

As soon as they had supervised the placement of the wedding cake, JoAnne and Emily moved in to help Elise get dressed and John was not so gently guided out of the room and the door shut in his face. The door was opened again two minutes later and a garment bag containing John's clothes was thrust in his hands, and then the door shut once again.

As he stood in the hall way outside of Elise's room, trying to decide where he should go, two sets of strong hands were placed on his shoulders and John was guided to the master bedroom by his captain and his partner.

After a quick shower John toweled off and slipped into clean underwear before stepping out of the bathroom to see Roy unzip the garment bag, revealing an outfit he treasured but had not long ago been ashamed to let anyone see him wear.

As Roy pulled the hanger from the bag with a stunned look on his face, Hank watched the reverent and thoughtful look on John's face as he reached past Roy to touch some of the beading on the white buck skin jacket which was complete with fringe.

"This is the outfit my grandmother made for my father when he and my mother were married." John explained as he pulled the pants from under the jacket and began to pull them on and lace them to his body.

Hank and Roy had helped him into his jacket with his bare chest showing through the latching down the front of it. The next step was the moccasins, followed by cuffs of feathers and metal cone shaped bells that were tied around his lower calves. Last but not least, John stood before a full length mirror and pulled a white buck skin leather headband, with decorative beading sewn to it, around his forehead and tied it in place with thin leather straps before fluffing his hair around it.

After a deep breath was taken in and slowly let out, John turned and held his hands out to his side for his friends to inspect him.

"Wow," Roy let out a deep sigh. "I knew you were from the reservation but I never expected to see you dressed like this."

"All I've got to say is it's a good thing you're taken because that outfit is going to turn a few heads out there." Hank added as he started dusting off the shoulders with his hands.

The inspection was ended by a knock on the bedroom door. "Daddy?" Hank's daughter called through the closed door. "There's a man here that needs to know where the fire bowl needs to go."

"That must be the representative from the tribal council," John jumped to attention.

"I'll take care of it." Hank stepped toward the door before turning back to DeSoto. "You take care of him."

"Oh, and daddy, the Chaplain is here too and the guy with the music needs to know where to plug in his amps." Hank's daughter started rattling off as soon as the door was opened. Roy and John listened to the list continue as the voices grew softer as they walked farther away.

John started pacing in the room, adding a little bounce to his step that would ring the bells around his calves.

Roy, sharing his nervousness, also shared a smile. "Elise is a very lucky lady."

"No Roy, I'm the lucky one. You have no idea what she left to be with me." John spoke as he continued to walk.

"Her head dress will be full of silver eagle feathers awarded because of her labors among our people on the reservation. She is so out of my league."

"From what I've seen she doesn't feel that way. When she looks at you she sees her whole world and every dream she's ever had come true. And it shows in her eyes."

The bedroom door swung open again and Hank came through followed by a man also in Indian regalia. "John, this guy needs to talk to you." Hank explained before turning around and leaving again. "I've got to find some more fuses and extension cords."

John began speaking with the newcomer in a language Roy didn't understand and walked out the door with him leaving Roy to follow as they walked to John's Rover and John pulled a zippered plastic bag out of the back and handed it to the man he had been talking to.

When John had concluded his business, Roy stood next to him and looked around. The street was lined with cars and large groups of people… mostly firefighters and their dates or family members, who were making their way from the school just around the corner where parking had been arranged. Mike, Chet and Marco, with the aid of Chris DeSoto, were all dressed in their best suits, standing at the gate to the back yard and directing people to whatever seating was still available while also taking from them the brightly colored packages that they carried.

"I think we better go see if Elise is about ready," John spoke, and once again Roy was following along, wondering just what his role was.

John was standing outside the room Elise was in, talking through the door. JoAnne and Emily were telling him it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and John just kept telling them that they were already married.

Hank interrupted once again as he lead the just arrived Rachel and her two charges, along with the aunt and uncle that had raised Elise, to the bridal chamber. It didn't take Roy and John long to realize they needed to help entertain young Cody and Tobias, who were very impressed with John's regalia.

John was just straightening Tobias's tie and the shoulders of his slightly too large suit coat when an aged Indian walked into the living room where they were with the aid of a very crooked and ornately hand carved walking stick. He wore a nice western style suit coat over a white shirt, decorated by a turquoise and silver bolo tie. His hair was salt and pepper gray, nearly shoulder length, with a long small braid down one side. His face was weathered and tan, with the look of business about him.

John looked up and noticed the stare centered on him, and quickly rose to his feet and stood at attention before Elise's Uncle.

"Mr. Blackhorse, Sir," Johnny greeted with a slight bow.

The seasoned man's gaze went to John's feet and slowly worked its way upward. "You related to Roderick Gage of the Lakota Nation?"

"Yes sir, he was my Uncle." John answered. This was not something to be proud of. His uncle was most known for his drunken and abusive ways. John himself had been taken from his custody as a teen and still bore the scars of the abuse on his back.

"I know the man," Uncle Milton looked over John and John feared his rejection. That was the last thing he wanted here and now. This man's disapproval wouldn't change the fact that he and Elise were married, nor did John think Elise would leave him based on her uncle's feelings, but it would not do well for the mood of this reception and John so wanted today to be perfect for Elise.

"You've done well for yourself in spite of him." Uncle Milton stated, and John began to relax just a little while reaching out to shake hands with his in-law. Uncle Milton once again gave John a serious looking over and, instead of taking the offered hand, he spoke.

"This will not do at all." He then leaned on his walking stick and looked through the kitchen and down to the back yard where the representative from the Indian council was making the final touches to the fire bowl. "I shall return." He said, and left by way of the kitchen door.

"I guess you haven't won him over yet." Roy commented as he followed Uncle Milton with his eyes, "Should have asked his permission to marry Elise first I guess."

"There was no time to ask anyone's permission accept Elise's," Johnny walked around to get a better look at the conversation taking place between the Native Americans in the back yard.

Moments later, Johnny watched his uncle in-law return with the representative in tow and anxiously awaited their arrival while preparing himself not to make a scene.

When the two men reached the house, Uncle Milton peeled off and headed to where Elise was finishing getting dressed and returned a moment later carrying a small leather bag.

Those who had been in the room with Elise were lined up behind the man and as they reached the living room, they all fanned out revealing Elise in her white buckskin dress and knee high moccasins lined with white rabbit's fur. The dress was simpler than others Johnny had seen not covered with nearly as much bead-work, but around her neck was a beautiful custom necklace that symbolically told of her work among the people of Montana. As Elise's eyes met John's a smile graced her lips and tears pooled in her eyes while Uncle Milton motioned for him to kneel before him and began to chant in the Lakota language of John's youth. Before the chanting was completed, three real eagle feathers had been tucked into John's head band as statements to the bravery and honor John demonstrated in his life and chosen profession. He would go into this reception as an honored Lakota brave.

Once the feathers were securely tucked in his headband, John raised his face to look at the man who had so honored him. Uncle Milton then reached down and took hold of John's right arm by the elbow and John returned the grip on Uncle Milton's elbow as he was pulled to his feet.

"I have heard a great deal about you, John Gage." Uncle Milton spoke with a tone of authority. "Even that which was spoken in anger and against you told of your great honor and bravery. I believe I finally have family who will not be ashamed to accept me."

"I am grateful for the care you gave to the woman who has become my wife," Johnny responded, realizing he was being accepted and welcomed by this part of Elise's family. "I am honored to call you my kin."

Uncle Milton then took Elise's hand and pulled her toward John, placing her hand in his before tying the two together with a thin leather strap as a sign of his approval before taking his leave with his wife and Rachel following behind. Rachel took the time to gather her charges as they left. Emily and JoAnne made one last attempt to make sure every one of Elise's hairs were in place and her jewelry was on straight before JoAnne took hold of Roy's elbow and followed Emily out the door to claim their seats.

For a moment the bride and groom just stood in the living room looking into each other's eyes, basking in the feel of the leather strap around their hands and knowing of its symbolic meaning. That was where they were standing when Hank came running in to find out where they were and declared that everyone was waiting for them.

Keeping their hands tied together, John placed his other arm around Elise's shoulders and together they walked down the steps from the back deck to the top of an isle between folding chairs. Instead of some piano playing the wedding march in the background, a drum started beating and the representatives of the Native American nations started chanting in Lakota. Those chanting included Uncle Milton and his wife and before they reached the fire bowl that was now blazing, John and Elise were quietly chanting along.

The Native American Blanket Ceremony was performed in the Lakota language so there were very few in the gathered friends and family that understood what was happening as they watched the couple stand together. Individual blankets were taken from their shoulders and a single blanket was draped around the two of them together.

When that was done, the department Chaplain stepped forward and explained that John and Elise were legally married in the eyes of the law but that they had chosen to enter into a spiritual union also. The Bride and Groom were invited to have someone stand with them as John turned to Roy, inviting him to his side with a glance of trust, and Elise gave a similar look to Rachel.

When the two were once again announced as Husband and Wife the sun was just setting in the western horizon. The lights decorating the back yard came on in all their glory and the flashbulbs on more cameras than either of them ever thought would be there started to blind the bride and Groom, but worse yet they were aggravating Elise's condition as she started to tense up in John's arms.

John quickly pulled Elise into his shoulder and turned to protect her from the flashes, "Kill the flashbulbs, now!" John called, as he made sure his arm protected her eyes.

John had managed to bring a stop to the flashes and Hank was quick to explain that the flashbulbs were hurting the bride's eyes. There were enough good photos of the two in their costumes to fill a photo album but there would only be professional photo's taken for the rest of the evening, and that photographer was well aware that no flash was to reach the bride's eyes.

Chairs were moved off to the edges of the lawn as guests gathered and congratulated the couple. Dancing soon commenced and John never once let anyone cut in with his bride. He was picking up on her tension and slight tremors in her hands and feared a seizure was working its way in and he didn't trust anyone but himself to care for her if that happened.

After they had been dancing for nearly twenty minutes, the disk jockey controlling the music, a fellow fireman who did this sort of thing on the side, came running out onto the dance floor and clipped a new fangled cordless microphone to Elise's dress before returning to his mic and explaining that he could hear the bride singing along with the music and wanted everyone else to hear too.

Both Elise and John blushed as more attention turned to them than they had wanted. The music continued and then a song was played that Elise did begin to sing along with. Her voice was far from professional. It was soft and quiet even with the microphone. She cracked on the high notes but her song was for John and he accepted it with a moist smile and a deaf hear for the imperfections.

Where do I begin  
To tell the story  
Of how great a love can be  
The sweet love story  
that is older than it seems  
The simple truth about  
the love he brings to me  
Where do I start  
Like the summer rain  
That cools the pavement  
With a patent leather shine  
He came into my life  
and made the living fine  
And gave a meaning to  
this empty world of mine  
He fills my heart  
He fills my heart  
With very special things  
With angel songs  
With wild imaginings  
He fills my soul  
With so much love  
And anywhere I go  
I'm never lonely  
With him along  
Who could be lonely  
I reach for his hand  
It's always there  
How long does it last  
Could love be measured by the  
hours in the day  
I have no answers now  
But this much I can say  
I'm going to need him  
'til the stars all run away  
And he'll be there

Hank Stanley found his lineman leaning on the rail of the deck looking out on all that was taking place and stepped up to his side.

"Chet, I thought you'd be down there checking out all the nurses that are left wondering what they've missed out on."

Chet smirked at his captain's joke and turned his attention back to his favorite pigeon as he danced and listened to Elise's voice. "Do you think John even knows we're here?"

"I think he must or they'd have headed for the bedroom a long time ago," Hank answered.

"So what do we need to do now to get them through this next surgery she has to have?" Chet asked with a resolve that Hank wasn't sure was there before now.

"Be there for them," Hank answered, "It's going to be touch and go for a while and there's no guarantee for what to expect when she comes out of it." "Right now she's worried about someone being there for John."

"She does seem to worry about him, doesn't she?"

"But for here and now, let's eat, drink, dance and be happy. Tomorrow's another day… we'll deal with it when it gets here."

Author's notes:

This is the end of this part. The story has so much more to tell that it's time to start a second story. Watch for the continuation in "May I have this Dance."


End file.
